Inuyasha A Feudal Fairytale: Bound By A Promise
by Youkai-Admirers
Summary: Rating shall change in much later chapters. Sesshoumaru confirms a suspiscion that a trio of villages are plotting to rebel against him. Who is this mysterious girl and, has Sesshoumaru finally met his match in more ways than one? R & R! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Oath Maid

Hello everyone! Guess what, I, (Also known as Hanyou_Miko_Higurashi) have created a joint account with my friend in order to bring you some of our best work! This is her very first time posting a fanfic, so, that means that she needs lots of reviews to boost her ego up! We'll post our "personal" profiles just so you can get to know us a little better.  
  
Pen Name: Shihaisha Age: 23 Hair Color: Black (currently) Hair Length: Waist Length Hair Style: Cool (yeah, like THAT gives you anything!!!!!!!!) Eye Color: Silver Current Outfit: Is currently wearing her Matrix outfit. (sugoi!!!!!!!!) Weapon of Choice: Big ass Flamin Katana (watch it, she'll use that thing!!!)  
  
And then there's me, the annoyingly weird one:  
  
Pen Name: Yoake (or Hanyou_Miko, what ever you prefer!) Age: 16 Hair Color: Silver with Black and gold tips Hair Length: Waist Length Hair Style: Loose Eye Color: Ice Blue w/ slitted pupils (gotta love the youkai look!) Current Outfit: *grins evilly* I have stolen Inuyasha's outfit and he is now attempting to kill me to get it back. I have also dyed it blue so, HAH! *runs away from the mega pissed hanyou.* Weapon of Choice: Double Bladed Sword w/ gold runes. (hey, I can have a kick anus weapon too ya know! *receives a dirty look from her friend and cowers*)  
  
Umm... yeah (gre~eat, now I have Inuyasha AND shihaisha trying to kill me) well then, please review for us and enjoy our story. There will be a title picture and chapter pictures for the story. (Double yaays for you guys! That mean a lot of reviews or, no pictures!! *gets shoved into a closet by Shihaisha* WAAA!!!) And, we wouldn't say no for some fan arts from you guys too! And, there will also be character profiles... with pictures too!!!!! Now, without further distractions, here's the story, all original characters belong to Shihaisha and myself. Sesshoumaru belongs to Shihaisha also, after she kills the wonderful creator called Takahashi Rumiko. Me, on the other hand, I'm nabbing Inuyasha. *grins*  
  
"Oath Maid"  
  
The taiyoukai of the Western Lands scanned through his territory, noticing with a slight narrowing of his eyes that a triangular bit of villages populated by humans and perhaps the occasional low class Youkai in disguise were forging weapons, the acrid smoke reaching his senses and confirming a long suspected presumption that those particular three villages were attempting to plot a rebellion against himself. 'Hmph, foolish mortals, how can they think that I, Sesshoumaru can be defeated. Foolishness can only be tolerated to an extended amount of time. Time for them, has run out.' With his amber eyes narrowed, the Youkai lord turned his heel and began to make his way towards the three villages, silver hair flashing in the sun before vanishing in the forest shadows.  
  
Konaosu Tamashiino kneeled in concentration at her mother's bed side. Her condition was rapidly deteriorating and Konaosu knew that she would not be with her much longer. She had finally fallen into a peaceful slumber and Konaosu hoped that she would stay that way for at least a little while. When her mother was awake she was in great pain, and it was hard for her to see a once strong and proud woman in such a frail state. Konaosu looked up sharply at the window. The villagers were making a huge commotion and seemed to have dropped another load of weapons. 'The fools...' Konaosu looked for signs of awakening on her mother's part but though she stirred the commotion had failed to bring her fully awake. Konaosu let out an inward sigh. She had sworn to herself that if the villagers awoke her mother again that they would personally pay for it. They had already done so many times and her mother was now distraught with worry over the fool hardy uprising that the villages were now organizing. Konaosu was sure that this would not last much longer. The taiyoukai was probably on his way to put down the little rebellion. After all it was obvious to anyone who had any sense what was going on in the villages. If the village leaders had had the wits to organize the rebellion quietly it would have still been a futile attempt. The villages were made up mostly of peaceful people and their eyes told the truth as you gazed into them. Not to mention the fact that their sovereign lord was a Youkai and it was damn near impossible to hide anything from him. No this would be over soon and she hoped that her mother would be passed on and herself gone on her way before the oncoming destruction.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from a hill top as a group of the villagers dropped an armload of weapons on the ground and fought a strong urge to roll his eyes in annoyance, 'To think, these are the same villagers that are plotting my downfall... Pathetic. Inuyasha himself could be more threatening than these bunch of dirt crawlers. No matter, time for the destruction to emerge from the hidden shadows.' Silent as the wind on a calm day, the taiyoukai swiftly flew down the grassy knoll, Toukijin unsheathed and at his side. Swinging at one of the nearby houses, a violent bolt of electric blue youki shot forth from the blade, enveloping the house and it's occupants in flames. Villagers screamed and fled the scene, grabbing children and women before fleeing from the certain death that awaited those that would remain behind. Some of the men took up spears and charged at the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he raised his right hand, claws popping out and glowing a sickly green before he dove into the fray of humans and swiped at the many open guards, "Dokkasou!!" Screams of both the women witnessing the attack and the dying men whose flesh melted from the poison inserted into their bodies filled the air around the village.  
  
Konaosu's mother came to with a start as the first sounds of battle reached their ears. The sounds were still a ways off but were steadily making their way towards them. Konaosu cursed she had hoped that this would have waited just a little while longer, but apparently the taiyoukai had finally had enough. From the sounds of it he was wrecking havoc and would reach the inner village in moments. Konaosu went to her mother's side and began to help her up. "Nao, Nao, wait..." Her voice came out weak. "We must leave here." Konaosu's voice was urgent. "No Nao, you must do something for me?" "We do not have time!" Konaosu began to help her rise. "Nao, I will not make it out of the village. I can already feel myself begin to fade. Please you must listen to me this is my final request." Konaosu looked helplessly at her mother. "Nao, you must promise to do something for me." Her voice was a whisper but her eyes held an urgency that she had not seen for a long time. "Ask it and it will be done." Konaosu clasped her mother's hand. "You must promise me that you will protect the village, no matter what." "Why mother...these are the people who have disowned you?! They have brought this upon themselves! They deserve the destruction that awaits them!" Konaosu's tone was sharp. "Even the children, Nao..." Her eyes were pleading and her words had hit their mark perfectly. "That was unfair, mother." A small smile lighted her mother's lips. "Very well I will do as you ask. Though it may be my own undoing, I swear to uphold your request no matter what." Her mother smiled at her and lay back down in the bed. Konaosu stood preparing to interrupt the taiyoukai's handy work when the door to their home burst open revealing an unpleasant sight. Akisu and some of his guard had decided to grace her with their presence. "What do you want? I have no time for your antics I am at my mother's death bed." Konaosu's eyes were filled with loathing. "Stay your tongue Hanyou brat. We have no time for your petulant feminine excuses." "Oh are you having a bit of trouble? Did you underestimate the power of your taiyoukai?" "Don't take insolent tones with me half blooded disgrace. Since he, the despicable youkai that he is fights, you will fight as such for us as well. It's about time that you do something of use for this village instead of playing nursemaid to a dying woman." "It is your turn to watch your tongue half wit or I will burn you where you stand!" Konaosu's mother coughed into her hands, trying to disguise the laugh that came from many years of telling her daughter about the pig of the leaders. "Nao, do not threaten Lord Akisu. Remember your promise to me." "Besides, I do not feel like wasting my last valuable moments scolding you for killing the pig. Even if I always hoped it would happen, perhaps we shall be lucky and our Lord Youkai will slay him in the battle. Never mind, the pig is too much of a coward, not to mention a chicken's ass." She muttered under her breath. Konaosu's keen ears caught the murmured words and forced down the laugh that threatened to burst free. Lord Akisu scowled and tried to look threatening, reminding Konaosu and her mother of an overly confidant tub of lard that tries to act like he's the taiyoukai, only to grovel and kiss much ass when caught. "You should respect your elder's brat, not to mention act like a proper woman, even if your blood is tainted. You had best come and fight; else, I can't be responsible for what happens to your mother's body." Konaosu's eyes narrowed and for a moment fire crackled about her hair. "I will go and face the taiyoukai but only because of the promise I have made to my mother. I care not what happens to you and perhaps I will hand you over to the taiyoukai as payment for the sins of the villages. I will certainly do so if you do anything to dishonor my mother. Now get out of my way." Lord Akisu's eyes narrowed to piggy slits as he puffed up and tried to look intimidating instead of pissing his hakama. "Very good then, your mother shall be buried with full honors. Not to worry, Lady Miya shall be buried in an honorable fashion." Miya scowled from her bed and gave the best evil eye she could to the chieftain of the village. "You act like I'm already dead and yet here I lay, perfectly able to hear your every word." "Abominable, selfish, uncouth, slimy pig's ass! If I were well enough, I'd show HIM a thing or two. Call my daughter scum will you! Act as if I'm dead will you! Why that self serving low crawling horse's ass!!" Konaosu once again forced back the laugh that struggled to emerge from her throat. Lord Akisu's face turned red in humiliation. "Of course I knew you were still alive Lady Miya. I was just speaking for future references." He turned to Konaosu and scowled darkly at her. "Well half breed? What are you waiting for? Go out there and destroy that youkai!" Konaosu's eyes narrowed as she shot Lord Akisu a deadly look and pushed her way through his men to the door. Turning to give her mother a final glance before stepping out to what lay awaiting her.  
  
Sesshoumaru sliced through the brittle flesh of the humans that dared defy his authority. An unusual scent suddenly teased his senses, causing him to look up from the man he had just thrust through the throat with his talons. 'A youkai's scent? No, a mixed scent. Lilac and the scent of a fire, a truly unusual scent, especially one belonging to a hanyou.' The villagers noticed his slight distraction and backed off hurriedly, cowering behind the emerging form. A tall and slender young woman emerged from the growing crowd, her raven hair reflecting the very shadows of a dark flame as her jeweled red eyes narrowed slightly at the position she was in. Her armor was old; no questioning that, the armor matched her appearances well, red and black seemed to be her main colors. A cloth wrapped katana hung at her waist, the only visible weapon Sesshoumaru was able to discern on her body. Her raven locks were partially pulled into a bun the rest left free. The mighty taiyoukai jerked his hand from the throat of the villager, splattering blood as he shook the blood from his hand and stood to his full stature. "You bring a hanyou out to fight me and expect her to emerge victorious. You are worse off than I, Sesshoumaru had expected. A hanyou may be higher than humans but, still far below the ranks of myself."  
  
Konaosu's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the proud youkai's speech. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and swallowed down the anger that had arisen at his insults. She knew that in this battle she would need to use her wits to be victorious. Konaosu approached the taiyoukai stopping just a few feet before him. She kneeled down in the dirt and bowed low. "Taiyoukai please stay your hand and quiet your anger a moment to hear your humble servant's request." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in the slightest, his patience had already been worn thin earlier by the discovery of a bruise on Rin's side, one that had not been there the night before. Jaken had cowered when Rin informed him that she had been "bad" and Jaken-sama had punished her. Not to mention this rebellion was taking up time that could have been put to much better use, like finding Naraku's whereabouts or stealing the Tetsusaiga. But, this youkai, no, hanyou, intrigued him, a great feat if anyone knew him personally. He had never sensed her in the village before the moment she emerged. "I have little time to hear begging, less patience as well. If you must speak, do so quickly before I finish what I have started." Konaosu bowed her head quickly and hid a small smile. "I do not come before you to beg for the foolishness that has been shown but rather I wish to offer you appeasement for the transgressions that have been committed against you. If my request does not please you I will do nothing to interfere with the judgment that has been passed." Sesshoumaru forced down a smirk even as the corner of his mouth twitched upwards in the very slightest. This particular female had at least a glimmer of intelligence, unlike the villages he visited. Probably more than his half brother as well, he couldn't be too sure as of yet, but he had a slight feeling it was so. "Than make your plea and be quick about it. I have much to do and less time to do so because of this mistake of a village." Konaosu looked up for the first time and met the taiyoukai's gaze. "As appeasement for the crimes of the villages I offer myself. I will surrender my freedom and swear an oath of service to you. I will remain in your service until I have paid the debt for all who have lived and live in the villages." Sesshoumaru's eyebrow lifted slightly at the hanyou woman's direct communication, not to mention her bold move of staring directly into his eyes. Loyal servants were very rare and hard to find, and yet, willing women servants were even scarcer. "How will I know that at the first opportunity you shall not attempt to run away? Mistakes in the far past have revealed some... unredeeming youkai, even hanyou in my services." Konaosu's eyes narrowed, the fire burned brightly in them as she allowed her anger to be visible. "My oath is my bond. I have never broken a promise in my life for I am unable, but perhaps you have known a Suzaku youkai who has not been so true. If that is so than you have cause to doubt my word." Her eyes dared him to prove her wrong.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed again as her anger reached him, she was beginning to show weakness, a common trait for a hanyou to reveal it's weakness to temper. He'd know, after all, who wouldn't after having to put up with his Halfling brother? 'Suzuaku youkai hmm. That would explain the fire like scent to her, also the flickering of ebony flames in her hair. I personally have little in personal contact with the Suzaku youkai themselves. A rare find, even rarer so that a Suzaku would mate with one outside of their kind. Perhaps there is something I could use from this female.' "Never before have I had a Suzaku youkai in my servitude in all my years of Lord. I have heard of your race though. One thing that I, Sesshoumaru can already tell with one as yourself is this, training to hold your temper within until a time of battle shall be a requirement. Otherwise, an enemy could exploit your weakness in temper and gain the upper hand." "Inuyasha has proven that statement time and time again. Foolish pup, had I not informed multiple youkai of their fate should they happen to kill him; the foolish idiot would be dead long ago." He muttered to himself, forgetting that Konaosu happened to be a hanyou and therefore, capable of hearing the muttered half curse. Konaosu willed her face to remain impassive and tucked that bit of information away. There was a chance that it would be of use. "Please forgive my lack of control it will not happen again..." Konaosu inhaled a sharp pain it's effect barely noted in her eyes. She cast her eyes down as her acute senses heard her mother's last breath. Konaosu bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape. She hoped that her posture would be taken as a sign of obedience rather than the pain it really was. Sesshoumaru caught the scent of death from one of the houses and remained stoic, even though his senses picked up the smell of salt from the girl's eyes. 'Hiding the pain and sorrow, an admirable trait in one such as her. She must have been someone that this hanyou girl knew.' "I insulted your species, a common error that shall not happen again." His eyes took in the signs of an inner struggle that was raging within her eyes and face. He knew what sorrow was, having lost his own mother at a very young age. "Bid your final farewells and pack your things, which you wish to keep. I shall wait here, be quick about it." There was an unusual undertone that Konaosu couldn't figure out in his voice. Konaosu rose, bowed low and quickly turned, the villagers parted as she approached. She entered a small home on the right alone to all except the taiyoukai. Konaosu ran to her mother's bedside as soon as she was inside. Her mother's face was peaceful and without pain. Showing glimpses of the woman she had been. Konaosu choked back a sob as she fell to her knees and clasped her mother's lifeless hand. She allowed the tears that she had held in check to flow. "Mama...I have kept my promise. Your home is safe and protected; let us hope that this will not be lost on foolishness." Konaosu kissed her mother's forehead blessing it with her tears. Slowly rising, reluctant to let go, she bent over her mother and unclasped a chain from around her neck. She clasped it around her own neck and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, mama..." She turned and left the house, singing a lament in bird song for her mother. So softly, only Sesshoumaru's keen sense of hearing caught the melody.  
  
Akisu was standing by the doorway and smirked, not bothering to contain his eagerness to get rid of her. "You heard the taiyoukai, get moving. Don't let us catch you around this hut again either. Everything in here now belongs to the village and it's people, you are no longer allowed or welcome here. We only put up with you because of your mother's insistent pleas." With a speed that was dizzying to normal human eyes, Konaosu lunged toward Akisu, her hand clenched his throat. She kept her face stoic not revealing any of the anger that lay beneath the surface. "Let me remind you that if it weren't for my mother, your head would be on a platter and this village would be decimated. I will no longer tolerate your empty headed foolishness, and if I have need to return to this village there will be nothing that you can do to prevent it." Konaosu smiled sweetly and released Akisu's throat. "Remember my mother's burial or I will be seeing you sooner than we both would like. A word of advice you would do well to remember that this is the taiyoukai's village not yours." Konaosu turned away, making her way back to her new Lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed when she emerged, his thoughts were amused after hearing the hanyou woman subtly threaten the village elder and correct the man's way of thinking, something he should have done long ago. His eyes opened, revealing no hint of the amusement that he felt. "All is taken care of. Then let us go and leave these ignorant humans behind." Akisu rubbed his throat, his face having gone a pasty white after being pinned to a wall by the arrogant whelp of Miya. 'She can't talk down to me like that! I'll show her AND that sorry excuse for a Lord. Who commands who around here?!' He signaled a few of his personal guards to take some of the other men and attack them as they left. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, piercing the villagers with a searing amber gaze that left them trembling in fear. He began to walk forward, again turning his head slightly towards Konaosu. "Do you have a name I could call you? If not, I am sure that I have a few that would suffice. Wench." Konaosu looked up her eyes boring into the back of his head. "Unfortunately, I must inform you that my mother did indeed name me. So there will be no need for such pet names." 'Though lighting that fluffy tail of yours on fire is very tempting right now for even suggesting the comment.'  
  
Sesshoumaru kept walking, secretly amused by the banter being made. "If you indeed have a name, you should inform me of it. Then I can call you by your name, instead of some of the names I can think of." "As you command, my name is Tamashiino Konaosu." She smiled slightly, amused. 'Perhaps we should change that to the tail AND hair.' Sesshoumaru fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at the unusual name. "Soul of the Little Healer? Your mother must have decided your fate while you were still an infant." "Perhaps, but I have never pretended to know my mother's mind. So that still remains to be seen." "Remains to be seen? That has a rather ominous undertone." "Now you understand as much about my mother as I do." Sesshoumaru fought the urge to chuckle at the reference made by the younger woman and continued walking. The two caught up in their playful banter had not noticed the small group of warriors that followed behind them.  
  
The group of men clung to the shadows of the forest trying to pass as silently as was possible. They were close and amazingly had not been spotted. They had been following their prey for some time and had clung to caution hoping that they were keeping their scent from the wind. So far luck was with them, the two youkai were so preoccupied in their own banter that they had not noticed the trap that was being carefully laid for them. The leader of the men, a cut throat mercenary that Akisu had hired, smiled growing more confident with each passing moment. These youkai no longer seemed fearsome and he was sure that they were more talk than bite. So throwing caution to the wind he signaled the men into their places.  
  
The silence that fell over the forest was the first warning that went through Konaosu's mind. The second was the underlying scent that mingled with the forest's own. Keeping her face pleasant she continued to follow her new lord, using her youkai abilities to seek out the disturbance but not give away her awareness of the danger. She was sure that her Lord Youkai was also aware of their pursuit, because she had seen an almost barely perceptible twitch of his tail. He was clearly annoyed. Konaosu could not hold back a smile as she saw the tail twitch a second time. She half expected to hear him growl next.  
  
Sesshoumaru half turned to Konaosu, his eyes barely containing his annoyance as his voice lowered. "I was not aware that you find the current situation humorous." "Only a little..." "This is your problem, take care of it." "Of course, I wouldn't want my taiyoukai to soil his hands more than he already has. Even if these men are not worthy of my blade." Sesshoumaru restrained himself from returning an equally sarcastic remark. "Then restrain your chatter and cut down those who are unworthy to continue living." As a final remark, the taiyoukai added in an extra barb. "Or, is your mouth mightier than your blade?" Konaosu smiled, though it did not hold any of her earlier amusement. "Judge for yourself."  
  
The mercenary leader smiled gleefully as he watched his men notch their arrows. The two youkai had stopped, making themselves easy targets. His pulse began to race as it always did before he was about to slay innocent bystanders. He especially wanted to see the eyes of the woman youkai as they drained of life. 


	2. Oath Maid Part 2

Hey, We were just a tad discouraged that we only received 1 review. Come on now minna, we're not that bad... are we? Ah well, tons of action in this chapter. PLEASE review for us, it'll get more chapters up!  
  
"Oath Maid Chapter 2"  
  
Konaosu stood still, eyes closed, completely ignoring the arrogant youkai in front of her. Her sense of smell pin pointing the location of the would be ambushers. There were twelve men; each had been strategically placed in a circle. The scent of blood wafted from half of them. Akisu had sent some of his cut throat mercenaries, probably to make sure that they were killed brutally and without mercy. The rest were men from the village guard. 'Damn fool...has there not been enough blood shed? His arrogance condemns those he sends to death. I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance!' Konaosu's body tensed, aggravated, from the sigh of arrows being notched. She opened her eyes and met Sesshoumaru's gaze, her mouth set in a grim line. "I leave you to your own devices."  
  
The mercenary leader watched as the arrows were loosed, preparing himself to charge and finish the job once they had hit their mark. His smile broadened as he heard the others preparing themselves as well. His pulse quickened as he stared at the youkai woman, imagining the arrows piercing the beautiful figure. In his minds eye he could see her blood being spilled perfectly matching her armor. The blood roared in his ears from the sheer excitement and his battle lust was almost unbearable. The arrows flew expertly tearing through the air only to hit nothing.  
  
Konaosu waited until the last possible moment. With a speed that was both inherent and learned she effortlessly dashed left into the shadows of the trees. Coming up behind the first man as he realized that she had disappeared. She unsheathed the Seishi Hino, slashing the man down his backside. Rounding back to slit his throat, cutting off his scream as he choked on his own blood, and fell with a quiet thud to the forest floor. The other men began to shout to one another realizing the danger too late.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood where she had left him. He had easily avoided the attack and was very perturbed at the brainless actions of the villages. Despite this he watched his new hanyou slave with something akin to surprise or a grudging respect. Not that he would ever admit such a thing but she showed incredible skill for a hanyou. 'The wench's skill is still considerably beneath my own but far exceeds that which I had expected.' Sesshoumaru watched as she weaved her way through the forest delivering fatal blows. She struck each man twice leaving no doubt as to the outcome. Her sword was quick and clean, not lingering more than a moment. A glint caught his attention bringing a tinge of curiosity with it. For a second she had been in a shaft of light, her sword catching the sun, but instead of it reflecting its light back as a normal blade would have. It revealed a reflection of a flame. 'Perhaps she will be of more use to me then I had originally thought.' There were only two men left now; Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as the last of the two men lunged toward her. Her back was to him and she was engaged in the elimination of the other.  
  
The mercenary leader had finally spotted the youkai woman. He had heard her progress as each of the men had cried out and had been desperately trying to find her. He was determined to land a killing blow. She was fast and possessed more skill than he had thought, but he had killed youkai before and was sure that she would not be any different. So with a cunning born of years of experience he lunged forward.  
  
Konaosu yanked her sword free as the dead man fell in front of her. She turned slightly hearing the last man running towards her. She caught sight of his face in her peripheral vision. Her stomach knotted up in instant loathing. She recognized this mercenary; he had been a particular plague upon the villages, or more accurately to the poor villagers who had had nothing. There had been many times when she had found the slaughtered bodies of the old and young left on the outskirts of the villages. Always they had been left to die a slow and painful death. She had known who the perpetrator had been but she had lacked solid proof. It had not mattered in the end for one; no one trusted the word of a hanyou, and two all the victims had been poor beggars or orphans. They had been of no consequence to the villages prosperous and that had been all that mattered. Akisu had known of this man's deeds and allowed him to continue to sate his blood thirsty nature. There had been no retribution or justice for the poor souls who had been murdered...retribution was forthcoming.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched interested now as Konaosu stood before the dead body in front of her not moving. It had been only a moment but she could have killed the man behind her in the time that had passed. He had covered the distance quickly and was now in range to land his blow. Sesshoumaru could tell from the way she stood and gripped her sword that she was aware of the approaching fool behind her. She had not allowed any of the others to come anywhere near her like she did now. She was either showing her hanyou weakness or there was something about this dirt crawler that had attracted her attention. 'Perhaps I was wrong in my assessment. Perhaps she is as dim witted as that half breed mongrel.' Sesshoumaru flexed his left hand impatiently. 'If the wench does not finish this up... I will kill her myself and then use Tenseiga on her.'  
  
Konaosu gripped her sword white knuckled at the mercenary's over confident laughter as he swung his sword in a downward stroke. His movement a poor mirror image of her earlier onslaught, except for this time the prey was aware of the supposed danger. With a force that belied her slender stature, Konaosu arced her blade upward. The force of her blow knocking him backward and off balance, giving her the opening she had planned for. She quickly thrust the Seishi Hino into his chest driving the blade deep, while splitting him down the center. With her back still to him she yanked her sword free allowing him to plummet to the ground. She glanced back in time to see the life drain from his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in appreciation at Konaosu's swordsmanship. 'She was not trained by a human for that kind of technique and skill. No mere human could provide the kind of intense training that it must have taken to hone her abilities to that level, or I, Sesshoumaru am a mere dirt crawling half breed.' "What took you so long?" Konaosu raised an eyebrow in mock imitation, and did not give him the pleasure of a response. "I expect an answer that is an order, wench." "I was playing with my prey." She did not even try to disguise the sarcasm in her tone. "Playing? It looked like you were having problems." "That is all in the eye of the beholder." "Don't taunt me half breed." "Forgive me that was not my intention." Konaosu's eyes however suggested otherwise.  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled at something off into the distance and bit back an equally sarcastic retort. A soft wind blew the scent of two men that lived, annoyed with the hanyou, the mighty youkai decided to vent his frustrations out on the remaining people. He vanished in a blur of silver and white before halting ten feet from the downed men. Konaosu had panicked after guessing his intent and had thrown the Seishi Hino, lodging the blade firmly in front of the youkai lord and sending up a wall of phoenix fire.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed visibly as he glared at the wall of flames and seethed. Not realizing he was speaking out loud, Sesshoumaru uttered what sounded to be some sort of oath. "Is it only me that sees this? Or do I have an uncanny tendency to be attacked or stopped in my tracks by fire. This is getting very tiresome, not to mention annoying." Konaosu laughed out loud. "Not to worry my lord youkai, if I was meaning to attack you I would have aimed at you." Sesshoumaru found that not amusing and gave the girl a deadly glare that had terrified even one of the Shichinintai. Konaosu still had the small smile on her face, which annoyed him to no end, the worst part of it all was, he knew and she knew it. She walked forward, closing the gap between them as she did so. 'Nothing to say? Must be a first for him.' Sesshoumaru folded his arms across his chest and restrained the urge to strangle her on the spot before using Tenseiga only to repeat the process. His eyes were glowing with a hot golden light, a warning symbol of his growing anger. "I thought I ordered you not to mock me, Wench. Do you always disobey orders?" "I do not recall you ordering me not to mock you; I do remember however, you requesting that I not taunt you. This happens to be the slightest of differences in the matter. Besides, you are quite attractive when you're angry."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flared red for a brief moment before returning to their usual amber hue, though a few remnants of crimson still lingered. "Do not waste my time with petty flattery. I have no use nor want for it. Explain to me why you have not finished your job." Konaosu bowed slightly before responding. "First I do not waste my words on petty flattery. I only speak the truth. It does not matter to me one way or another if you are attractive or not. You are my master and I am your servant. As to why I haven't finished my job as you put it. I was about to do so until you interfered. After all you did tell me that this was my problem to take care of." His eyes narrowed in his growing rage. "Do not take such insolent tones with me, I own you and can do with you as I please, whether you enjoy what it may be or not. I asked that query because with the other men, you took them down with one or two strokes and yet, you left two alive with only minor wounds." "I have spared their lives for your benefit." "How are you benefiting myself by sparing two humans that plotted to annihilate the both of us?" Konaosu's eyes lost all amusement. "The two men who lay beyond the Seishi Hino have children. Akisu has been poisoning the villager's minds with his lies. If I were to slaughter all these men and in turn kill Akisu their anger would remain, and soon you would have another rebellion on your hands. By showing mercy to the men with children you counter that which Akisu claims. The villagers will understand the fate that beheld the others and will think on the mercy you have shown. Akisu will not gain support for another rebellion, and your time will not be wasted; gaining you the benefit of loyal subjects rather than the other." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, 'I believe I must scratch off yet another belief for the hanyou race, it appears some have intelligence. Then again, it could only be the females.' "Never the less you have far out stepped your boundaries. So to redeem yourself in my eye-" "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!!"  
  
Konaosu didn't know if she had imagined it, but she thought she saw the mighty taiyoukai actually cringe at the sound of the approaching voice. Konaosu did cringe from the smell that greeted her nose. 'I think that I rather prefer the smell of blood over this foul atrocity.' Sesshoumaru's face slipped back into its usual noncommittal mask before a squat green skinned, yellow bubble eyed frog youkai, carrying a staff with the heads of a young woman and old man came bursting into the clearing panting for breath. "Sesshoumaru-sama!! Where on earth have you been?! This lowly Jaken has been patiently awaiting your return home!" Sesshoumaru's glare made the frog youkai wither to the ground. Konaosu suspected that this "Jaken" had most definitely angered her youkai lord in a way she didn't think included the frog smart mouthing. "Jaken, Rin has informed this Sesshoumaru that you bestowed the mark on her side for acting up when we are both are aware that she does nothing of the sort. Explain yourself."  
  
The toad paled to a particularly nasty shade of green before stuttering out an explanation. "S-Sesshoumaru-s-s-sama! R-Rin wouldn't s-stay out of y-your personal stud- " Konaosu rolled her eyes. "Excuse me my lord, I hate to interrupt the frog's unintelligible speech, but the men beyond are waking. With your permission I will warn them." Jaken gave the young woman a grateful look before his expression turned to one of disgust. "A hanyou?! Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you have a hanyou in your presence?!" He spat the word out like it was a curse. Sesshoumaru didn't reply and instead looked to Konaosu, as if expecting her to deal with Jaken's demands herself. "I am your lord's most humble servant." Jaken's bulbous yellow eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets at this woman's calm response. "Y-YOU CAN'T!! I am Sesshoumaru-sama's most humble and loyal servant! I have been through everything with milord! Through the multiple losing battles with Inuyasha and through-" "Jaken, be silent." Konaosu smiled slightly. "Perhaps that is why your Sesshoumaru-sama has decided to accept the oath of another servant. It seems that he is in need of capable servants." "Wench, be silent as well. Your chattering is beginning to annoy me." Jaken sent her a look that said ha ha, NOW look what YOU did and took his usual place next to Sesshoumaru's side, the staff of heads gripped in his fist.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes looked directly towards Jaken and, with a speed only Konaosu saw, picked up a small stone and threw it in one smooth motion, leaving the frog with a rather large lump on his ugly skull. "Speaking of that particular annoyance. To redeem yourself, Konaosu, go and battle the hanyou called Inuyasha and return to me afterwards." Konaosu resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gave Sesshoumaru a side long glance instead, before turning away from him and stepping directly into the wall of flames. Her appearance changing as she rested her hand on the Seishi Hino. The sword burst into red tinged white flames, that flowed around her body. Her jeweled red eyes had become a fire of their own and glowed with intensity. She ignored the two youkai behind her and turned her attention to the two conscious men lying on the ground before her. There eyes were wide with fear as they gazed upon her sure that a fire goddess had come to claim their lives. "Pl-please milady! W-we were following orders, only that!" "Please Lady of Fire, take mercy, I-I have a wife and two children at home, please don't condemn them!" Konaosu allowed a merciful expression to alight upon her face. "Do not be afraid, your taiyoukai has decided to grant you mercy for the sake of your children, but you have not escaped his judgment unscathed. Though your lives have been spared, you will never be able to hold a weapon again. When you return to the villages you will remove yourself from the guard and serve Akisu no more. You will tell the villagers what has befallen here and let it serve as a warning." The men had tears of both relief and fear streaming down their faces as they bowed low and thanked her.  
  
"Th-thank you! We shall spread the word of your kindness through the villages!" One of the men snuck a look over at Sesshoumaru through the wall of flames and turned back to Konaosu. "Say, if it's not a bother, could you manage to explain to the two of us exactly how you managed to tame the most powerful youkai of the land?" Sesshoumaru's tail gave a definite visible twitch, a very low pitched growl came from his throat as a warning to Konaosu not to play around with what they said. Konaosu struggled to keep a straight face but she could not keep the amusement from her eyes. "I am afraid that I must keep my secrets to myself." She smiled at the two men and knelt down, pulling out a pouch from her armor. "Take this, it will help your wounds heal quickly." The men smiled back, one of the men was actually a very young married man still in his early twenties, he was the one that gave her a rather....suggestive smile and winked at her before helping his friend up. "Milady, for the blessings you have bestowed on my friend and I, is there something that I, personally can do for you?" His friend slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut up you moron! She saved our asses and you flirt to show your thanks?! I hope your mother beat you often before you were married." "That's cold, what'd I do to deserve that?" "YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THE DAMN FIRE GODDESS!! OR IS YOUR BRAIN TOO SMALL TO COMPREHEND THAT?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, 'Fire Goddess? These two must have less brains than even Inuyasha. That must be where Inuyasha received his foolishness... then again, Father was very much a fool himself so, Inuyasha received a double dose of idiocy, Poor idiot.'  
  
The younger guy scowled at his friend as he rubbed the lump that was forming on his head. "I can't help it! She's gorgeous for cryin out loud! LOOK at her and MAYBE that empty pouch between your ears AND legs will recognize beauty when it's in front of them!" Konaosu felt heat creep up in her face and knew that she was blushing. She was happy that she stood in the flames for they concealed the rising color in her face. "I am afraid the only thing that I would ask of you is to honor the grave of my mother, since I am unable. I would be most grateful." The two men stopped arguing and insulting each other long enough to bow deeply once again, the younger man winked again at her and bowed. "Thank you milady. Ignore the foolish antics of my friend here, he's too stupid to know any better." The younger one poked him in the ribs, making the other flinch. "HEY! Milady, please forgive my friend's ignorance, he's too celibate to appreciate true beauty such as yours. I shall bring flowers and incense to your mother's grave everyday to honor her for giving birth to such a miracle as you."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to pity the human male or Konaosu, 'I am disgusted by this flirtatious human. I think I may be sick...'  
  
His friend jabbed him in the stomach. "Fool! Why don't you just ask her to be your damned wife next?! You flatter her enough!" The young man's eyes lit up. "Hey, great idea! Say, Goddess would you mind-" :THWACK!!!!: The young man now lay on the ground dazed by the blow to the head his friend dealt him. "I have got to somehow find a way to control this moron." The older man bowed to Konaosu before grabbing his friend. "We thank you again, our lives are in your hands." "So is my heart." :WHACK!!!: "Stay silent will you?!" Konaosu laughed. "I have one final command for you. As soon as is possible come and claim the bodies of your fallen comrades." The older man nodded and dragged his friend back towards the village, the sounds of the two insulting and arguing with each other carried back to the three remaining people.  
  
Konaosu rolled her eyes and turned back around. She did not meet the taiyoukai's eyes, instead she closed her own in concentration, seeking out the fallen mercenary bodies. She knelt before her sword drawing the wall of fire in. Opening her eyes she glanced at the two youkai in front of her. "Hold still." A small smile lit her face before she returned her attention back to the task at hand. Konaosu took a deep breath as she concentrated on her bond with the sword. "Seishi Hino..." As soon as the words were out of her mouth the fire wall changed direction, shooting out from her seeking its targets. The white fire engulfed the bodies of the mercenaries, in moments they were nothing but fine ash. Konaosu stood, the fire vanishing as she did so. The Seishi Hino again resembling a normal sword, Konaosu sheathed her blade and once again turned her attention back to the youkai in front of her. She could not help but notice that Jaken was vigorously fanning himself. 'Ah it looks as though he was singed by the flames. Such a pity, I told him to hold still.' Jaken however noticed her scrutiny and made a brave effort to act as if nothing had happened. He had stopped his ridiculous dance and rewarded her with a murderous glare before turning his attention back to Sesshoumaru. Konaosu barely kept a smirk from her face as she did the same. "Find the hanyou Inuyasha and battle him, is there anything else you wish of me milord?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes betrayed the annoyance he was feeling. "No. Be sure to return alive if you can. That is all." "Your concern for my welfare overwhelms me. I will return to you before the sun has set." "..........." Jaken gave the woman a glare of hatred that was pretty much mutual in feeling.  
  
Inuyasha scowled back at the band of human travelers that were currently stopped along the dirt path and were discussing something that he had a sneaky suspicion had something to do with him.  
  
(A/N: Inuyasha paranoid? Nooooo)  
  
"HEY! All of you get back to work! Geez, we're trying to hunt Naraku, not talk about the fucking weather!" Kagome pretended she didn't hear that remark and continued the conversation with Sango and Miroku. "So it's like that right?" "No...No, Kagome-sama, like this" :WHAP!: "Houshi-sama, that hand traveled much too far south down MY back." "Ha...ha, my hand must have been possessed again." "Miroku, grow up." "Kagome-sama, will you-" "No Miroku, I won't."  
  
Inuyasha jumped in the middle of the small human group and glared at all of them. "What the hell are you all blabbering about?! I know you could hear me." Kagome sighed and muttered something under her breath. "Everyone could hear you, Naraku could probably hear you..." Inuyasha glared at her. "What was that bitch?" Miroku and Sango both winced and turned slightly away, Miroku having to slip in an extra comment. "Bad move." Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and smiled sweetly at him. "Inuyasha...." The said hanyou tensed up under the falsely sweet tone Kagome used on him, 'Shit!' "Osuwari..." :THUD!:  
  
Shippou sighed and jumped to his usual perch on Kagome's shoulder before shaking his head.  
  
"Kagome, why do you even put up with him? He's always like this, never really appreciating all you do for us." The other two nodded their agreement before walking past Inuyasha with Kagome, Miroku adding in a final jab to Inuyasha's already fragile ego. "You know Kagome-sama, we haven't seen Kouga for a while now. I wonder what he's up to these days." Multiple curses followed the four of them as Inuyasha picked himself out of the small crater and stormed after his friends. "Had to mention that wimpy wolf didn't he? That stupid bouzu!" Inuyasha caught up in no time with everyone and scowled, a dark look overshadowing his face as he pouted from the command Kagome had said. He suddenly froze up and leapt in front of the rest of his party, Tetsusaiga drawn out and held in front of him. Miroku frowned and stopped, Sango and Kagome following as well. "Inuyasha?" Sango turned to Miroku and had a questioning look on her face. "Houshi-sama, did you say something to summon Kouga somehow?" "Not that I am aware of." "Inuyasha...what's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned. "I sense a large amount of youki coming this way."  
  
Konaosu smiled as she watched the small group stop on the dirt path. 'It seems that my presence has finally been sensed. I guess I should not keep them waiting.' Konaosu stepped out onto the dirt path some feet in front of them. Her eyes rested on the hanyou who stood in front of the rest. 'This must be Inuyasha. His resemblance to his brother is uncanny; let's see if his temperament is the same.' "I am here for the one called Inuyasha." 


	3. Tetsusaiga vs Seishi Hino

Well, back with a chappie!!  
  
Yoake: Whew... that was a loooong chapter to write, eh Shihaisha? Shihaisha: ........ Yoake: Oh great, you're in your "I'm an ass kicking silent Matrix chick" mood right? Shihaisha: *plays with her fire sword* Yoake: *Gets really big scared eyes and gets the blue lines* Um... yeah. Well, how's everyone liking our story? *pokes Shihaisha carefully* Say something to our fans! Shihaisha: Very well...well I hope you are enjoying the story , if you are it is because I am the better writer. Oh and I have noticed that in our pre notes before the chaps my partner in crime has failed to provide an adequate disclaimer. *gives Yoake a side long glance* Yoake: *looks guiltily at her partner* I didn't wanna sign over ownership of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!!! Geez.... Shihaisha: hmm...well it must be done. So we do not (unfortunately) own any of the Inuyasha characters but we do claim rights to our own characters and the idea the story follows. Yoake: *muttering to herself* She's the better writer?! Then why do my single written stories have more reviews?! Oh well *looks at everyone* PLEASE review for us.. Shihaisha's murdering habit doesn't spark up so much when she gets reviews... *sees Shihaisha all crimson eyed and come at her with the sword* OH CRAP!!! UNTILL NEXT TIME!  
  
Chapter 3: Tetsusaiga vs. Seishi Hino  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up at the sight of yet another beautiful woman and pushed Inuyasha aside, "accidentally" hitting the hanyou in the skull with his staff. "I am the one called Inuyasha. How is it that I may serve you?"  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to hide her face in her hands or laugh at Miroku's antics. She noticed the look of anger crossed with shock on Inuyasha's face and winced. 'Miroku has definitely over stepped his bounds this time. I hope Inuyasha keeps his temper under control, though it would be a first for him.' Inuyasha loosed a growl from his throat at Miroku, marching over to the flirtatious monk and grabbing him by the collar of his robes. "Just what the hell do you think you're playin at bouzu?! I should kill you for even attempting to impersonate me!" Miroku looked solemnly at Inuyasha before turning back to Konaosu. "Forgive my friend Miroku's behavior; he's... been a little agitated lately." Inuyasha let out a louder growl, one full of threat before throwing the monk towards Sango. "Sango would you take care of your wench already? Control him!"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped as an out raged Sango shouted out a denial. "INUYASHA! What'd you say that for?!" "It's true ain't it?" "Inuyasha, as soon as whatever business that this young woman has with you is finished, I am going to kill you." "Bring it on Sango!" Kagome felt her control slip just a little as she sternly said the word. "Inuyasha, osuwari!" :THUD: "Kagome you bitch!" "Osuwari. I told you not to call me that." "Would you just quit saying that fucking word already?!" "She wouldn't have to say it if you quit acting like a child." "Shut the hell up Sango, no one asked you!" Miroku rubbed his head from where Inuyasha had smacked him and scowled at his hanyou friend.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should never curse at a lady. They never deserve it." "Just like you don't deserve getting smacked in the face for being a pervert!" "I don't." Kagome gave Miroku a look that said whatever. "Please tell me that you were trying to be funny Miroku." "I wasn't, I don't deserve to get hit for no reason."  
  
Sango's grip on Hiraikotsu slipped, bringing the large bone boomerang crashing down on to the monk's head. "Oops, that slipped out of my hands." Inuyasha had a yeah right look on his face before glowering at the girl in front of his party. "So what the hell do you want?"  
  
Konaosu raised an eyebrow as she watched the antics before her. 'Yes their temperaments are quite in sync with each other. Though Sesshoumaru has better control than his quick tempered brother.' "I am here to test your skills as a fighter if you are worthy." Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, his fangs bared as he glared death towards this impertinent female who dared challenge him. "Feh, if I'm worthy? Tch, you're a cocky bitch ain't ya?" Konaosu's eyes narrowed. 'My taiyoukai is right about one thing, he is an idiot.' "Do you always run at the mouth before you are sure of your opponent's skill? I hope that your fighting skills have more finesse than your mouth." A chuckle was heard from Miroku who was then silenced by another blow to the head, this time the culprit being a stone that was hurled at him. Inuyasha glared at her, pointing the Tetsusaiga at the girl's throat. "Keh, you're gonna wish that talking was all I did to you after I'm finished!" Inuyasha leapt forward and swung the large fang at Konaosu. "Maybe this'll teach you to shut your mouth!" Konaosu smiled slightly easily dodging his attack. "That was disappointing."  
  
Inuyasha whirled back, about ready to fire off yet another wise ass comment before catching a hint of his half brother's scent on the girl's clothing. "What the? Hey bitch! Why do you have Sesshoumaru's scent all over you?!" Konaosu rolled her eyes. "Perhaps if I properly introduced myself you would not feel the need to use such pet names. After all I can't imagine that you would want to be accused of behaving like your brother." Inuyasha growled and swung Tetsusaiga again at the girl. "Just shut up and answer the question already!" Miroku's voice emerged from behind the battle. "Inuyasha, stay your tongue and allow the lady to properly introduce herself. Not all of us are such battle loving youkai you know." Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Shut your trap monk, or do I have to shut it permanently for you?!" Konaosu sighed. 'Apparently I must teach this young pup a lesson. Oh well this should be entertaining at the very least.' "My lord's actions are no concern of yours, but if you prove to be a worthy opponent then perhaps I will answer your questions." Konaosu smiled resting a hand on the hilt of her blade. Inuyasha scowled and attacked her, swinging Tetsusaiga in his usual fashion. "Anything that involves that arrogant asshole Sesshoumaru does concern me! So, start talking before I spill your guts on the ground!" Konaosu's eyes lit with amusement as she dodged Inuyasha's attack yet again. Konaosu drew her blade as she passed him, hitting him in the back with the flat of the blade. "You need to be quicker if you are planning on disemboweling me."  
  
Inuyasha scowled, mentally resisting the urge to rub his back from her strike. "You ain't seen anything yet! That scrap of metal can't even compare to my Tetsusaiga!" As the two fought on, Miroku commented lightly on the "decent" conversation that was taking place. "If I didn't know that this woman's tastes were more sophisticated, I would say that she is flirting with him."  
  
Inuyasha scowled and jumped back, placing himself in front of his band of friends before glaring at his opponent. "Tch, I've had enough of this crap! Time to end this fight!" He darted forward slightly and threw out his hand, his claws releasing a golden energy that flew towards Konaosu.  
  
"SANKON TESSOU!!" (Soul Shattering Iron Claw)  
  
Inuyasha then grasped Tetsusaiga's hilt and swung down, following the darkness of his own youki with his senses. "Let's see you dodge THIS!"  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!" (Wound of the Wind)  
  
The energy burst from the blade, rushing towards the standing form of the youkai it was attacking.  
  
Konaosu smiled enjoying the throngs of the battle. 'So this hanyou does have some bite to his bark. I suppose it is time for me to be serious.' Konaosu gripped the Seishi Hino with both hands, releasing the fire within.  
  
"Eien hi no ken, HANASU!!" (Eternal Flame of the Sword, SEPARATE!)  
  
The blade separated into two, no longer resembling that of a normal blade. Konaosu cast the blade in her left hand directly into the Kaze no Kizu. The white flames grew as it made contact. It passed through the youki undamaged splitting the wave into two. Konaosu easily deflected Sankon Tessou with the other and stood peacefully as the Kaze no Kizu passed by her, the after shock blowing the hair from her face to stream like an ebony banner with transparent gold flames running through the billowing stream behind her.  
  
Shippou gulped and yelled at Inuyasha from his regular perch on Kagome's shoulder. "Inuyasha! She's found a way to defeat your attack! Get out of there before she beats you!"  
  
The afore mentioned hanyou glared back at the young kitsune boy, his amber eyes flaring up as the verbal blow to his ego struck home. "Shippou, why don't you get out here and fight like a man instead of hiding like the damned coward you are! And for your information, she is not going to defeat me. Just because she got lucky once doesn't mean it'll happen again!" Konaosu raised an eyebrow and held out the blade in her hand. The sword that had lodged itself in the ground some feet in front of Inuyasha burst into flames and returned to the original. "Let me introduce you to my piece of scrap metal. This is Seishi Hino and I do believe that it is quite a match for your own blade. If you wish to withdraw from the battle I will understand."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the girl, his temper beginning to get the best of him.  
  
(A/N: Noooooo way, not Inuyasha, he'd never lose his temper!)  
  
"I ain't runnin away from some girl with a phantom blade! You may be able to throw out a phantom version of your Seishi whatever but, my blade draws on my own strength, not on fire."  
  
Miroku struggled to his feet, he had a very painful lump on his head, not to mention the mother of all headaches courtesy of a certain hanyou friend of his. "Inuyasha, if this woman is speaking the truth and is actually wielding Seishi Hino, then I suggest you back away quietly. Seishi Hino is in a way similar to your Tetsusaiga, while your blade is forged from a fang from yourself and draws on your personal strength, Seishi Hino does the same, only on the inner fires from a suzaku's soul." Inuyasha scowled and glared at Miroku. "So what's your point bouzu? She's got a fancy blade, so what."  
  
Miroku pressed a hand to his forehead, shaking his head before glaring at his at times incredibly dense friend. "Inuyasha, only a Suzaku can wield that sword and, if I am not mistaken, there was an armor of the same name to accompany it." Sango frowned and stepped cautiously away from the monk, going by past incidents, on what may occur if one came too close. "A Suzaku youkai? There hasn't been one in ages, my grandfather told me that they were all extinct."  
  
Kagome knew a little about what Suzaku were from a few mythology books she had checked out once. They were mythical birds formed by an eternal flame, every thousand years or so they erupted into flames and died, only to emerge from the ashes as a reborn soul. "Inuyasha, maybe it's not such a good idea to pick a fight with her."  
  
The hanyou boy glared back at Kagome and scowled. "I didn't start this fight, she did! And why're you takin her side anyways?!" "I'm not taking sides Inuyasha! I'm just saying that we're fighting a legendary being, that we probably shouldn't fight." "Keh! I killed Ryukotsusei didn't I? What was he, a worm compared to this girl?" Kagome restrained the urge to sit him right then and there. "I didn't say that Ryukotsusei was a worm compared to this girl, I was saying that because of the problems you had when you fought the dragon, and it's probably NOT a good idea for you to fight a phoenix!" "Butt out Kagome!" "If that's what YOU want me to do then, FINE! Don't ask me to tend to your wounds when she kicks your ass!" The miko in training yelled and stormed over to the transformed Kirara before sitting down and refusing to look at her friend.  
  
Sango and Miroku shook their heads and sighed, knowing that this would more likely end up in a definite sit or two later on.  
  
Konaosu watched the girl Kagome and felt a sort of kindred spirit with her. Even though she had not been in the service of Sesshoumaru for very long she could see the similarities between Inuyasha and his brother. 'I guess this doesn't bode well for me and my future.' Konaosu sighed, turning towards Kagome. "Try not to be offended he will most likely grow out of it, but again his brother is not much different, so perhaps not." Konaosu smiled at Kagome the first really pleasant expression on her face. Inuyasha spat on the ground and growled at the woman, bad enough that Kagome was pissed at him and now he had to deal with a smart mouthed legendary youkai as well. 'This is not my fucking day.' "Hey! Did I give you permission to speak to anyone here, bitch? Your battle is with me, don't bother with anyone else!"  
  
Kagome returned the smile and sighed, shaking her head. "I've kinda lost hope for him to grow up. Thanks for the support though." Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "That means you too! Don't fraternize with the enemy!" Konaosu's eyes narrowed, irritated. "You have the worst manners; I bet that monk has more charisma then you." Konaosu returned her attention back to Kagome. "If you would like, I could teach him a lesson, it might do you some good." Miroku beamed at the praise and smiled charmingly at Konaosu. "Alas, it is sad but true. Now I definitely know this young woman has excellent taste." Kagome sweat dropped and shook her head. "We've tried pretty much everything to teach him some manners but, it's been futile." Miroku nodded his agreement, looking thoughtful. "Yes, that is also true. It seems no matter how many times he is reprimanded by a youkai, myself, or Kagome-sama; it just doesn't get through that thick skull of his."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he glared at Miroku and Kagome. "Some friends YOU are! Why don't you just leave if I'm such a pain?!" Miroku was quick to come back. "Because, you wouldn't be able to survive without the two of us to dig you out or, when you need a hole to be thrown into for that matter." "Shut the hell up Miroku." "The truth hurts doesn't it Inuyasha?" "I said shut UP Miroku!"  
  
Kagome ignored the two bickering, or, at least Inuyasha was bickering, Miroku was merely enjoying getting the hanyou worked up. She turned to Konaosu and smiled, shaking her head. Sango had a hand covering her mouth, hiding the smile that she felt growing. Kagome looked over at her. "Sango-chan, it's not that funny." The taiji-ya's shoulders shook with laughter, her voice coming out highly amused. "How is it that one moment he's in combat with a suzaku youkai and the next he's fighting with Miroku?" Shippou piped up from Kagome's shoulder. "Because he's Inuyasha. That explains everything." Kagome shook her head, trying not to smile as the argument between Miroku and Inuyasha escalated. She turned back to Konaosu, hoping that the new arrival was at least a little amused by this odd turn of events. "Gomen nasai, Inuyasha, well, he's always like this. There's just no changing him. Ano, what's your name?" Konaosu sheathed the Seishi Hino and smiled allowing the amusement to show in her eyes. "Do not worry I have quite enjoyed myself." She laughed a little. "My name is Tamashiino Konaosu." She bowed slightly as she introduced herself. Kagome nodded and bowed in return, Sango following the action. "Nice to meet you Konaosu-san. My name is Higurashi Kagome." "And I am Sango." "I am very pleased to meet both the both of you." Konaosu felt a little strange as she carried on a conversation with two humans. In the past she had not been received with welcome in the human villages. She found the change comforting in some way. Kagome and Sango both looked briefly back at the two boys before rolling their eyes and walking over to Konaosu. Kirara and Shippou following, Kirara returning to her smaller size. Kagome noticed that Konaosu's ears were identical to the ears of most humanoid youkai. "Are you a full youkai? Ah! Gomen, that was rude of me!" Konaosu smiled sadly. "Do not fret, no I am a hanyou, my mother...was human." 'Mama...' Kagome smiled sympathetically at her new friend. "That must have been hard growing up. You know, now you and Inuyasha have something in common. His mother was human too. He probably knows what you've been through better than I do. Though I can imagine how hard it was." "Things are as they are. There is no point on dwelling on the misdeeds of others, but your kindness makes up for some of the lack. I am sure that you have been a great comfort to Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at Konaosu, it was a smile that held a bit of sorrow within it. "I don't know, he's gotten in more danger with me than he had before."  
  
Sango looked over sharply at Kagome, her maroon eyes narrowing. "Kagome-chan, Inuyasha has been guided by you. Not burdened. Stop comparing yourself to Kikyou." Kagome winced and looked at Sango sheepishly. "I'm not!" "Kagome-chan..." "I'm NOT!" Konaosu hid a smile behind her hand. "You seem very adamant about that Kagome-san." Kagome looked over to Konaosu. "You're taking Sango's side on this? Traitor" The last word was said with a smile on her face. "I am only stating that which I have observed. If that is treachery than I guess your statement is correct."  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. "At least you admit it." Sango nodded her agreement. "She is honest... unlike a certain two men I know of." "I cannot lie."  
  
Kagome and Sango blinked in shock and looked at her. Inuyasha yelled from the quarrel. "LIAR!!! EVERYONE LIES, YOU AIN'T ANY FUCKING DIFFERENT!!" Kagome and Sango both covered their eyes. "Kagome-chan, do you know him?" "Nope." "KAGOME YOU LIAR!!!" "Osuwari."  
  
:THUD!!!!: "Now see what you've done Inuyasha. You've managed to do the exact opposite of what I told you to do. And besides, Suzaku cannot lie else they lose the purity of their tamashii hino and turn into a Yami Suzaku."  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground with a heated glare that was aimed at Kagome before turning to Konaosu.\ "Alright bitch, I'll take care of the bouzu later. It's time to DIE!" Konaosu looked up into the sky and noticed the position of the sun. She sighed. "Gomen, but I am afraid that you have run out of time and skill. I must bid you my farewell. Until we meet again Inuyasha. Oh and you should learn how to be a worthy opponent otherwise I fear that our next encounter will be quite short." Konaosu turned to the rest. "It has been a pleasure. I am sorry that I must leave you so soon." Konaosu bent down and picked up a flower that had been trampled in her workout with Inuyasha. It reminded her of her recent loss. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she allowed a single tear to travel down her cheek, dropping to the flower in her hand. The flower revived and glowed brightly. "For your kindness..." Konaosu gave the flower to Kagome.  
  
The young woman blushed a little and gently took the flower, entwining it into her silky raven locks before turning back to Konaosu. "It's not much but, here, take this as well." Kagome reached into her uniform pocket and held out a delicate gold chain with a small teardrop shaped moonstone as the only charm. "This isn't much but, when I went shopping one time, this pendant kinda just... asked to be bought. I didn't know who to give it to so, after I met you, it seems only right that you get it. Arigatou Konaosu-san, I hope we see you again."  
  
Inuyasha didn't know whether to be a little creeped out that the girls were giving each other gifts, after all, wasn't that what males did to court their interests? He chose an easier path to walk, the one of anger. "KAGOME! Don't accept something that's more than likely spelled to kill you! Baka baita!" "OSUWARI! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!" Sango sighed and waved Konaosu on, informing her that she'd take care of the two arguing and make sure Inuyasha didn't get himself killed by Kagome in the process. "I am sure that we shall meet again. After all my master is Sesshoumaru." Konaosu turned and began walking away the way she had come. Inuyasha's voice followed and echoed following Konaosu for the next 10 or so miles. "WHAT?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, he could have sworn that he had heard his half brother's yell, but more than likely it wasn't. He checked the position of the sun and raised an eyebrow, it was nearly sun down at the moment, was the new servant incapable of fulfilling even this menial task? His keen hearing brought him to an area with high bushes. He parted them silently, spotting Konaosu kneeling on the ground, the dirt below her sparkled with her tears. He over heard the words she spoke.  
  
"Mama.... Why did you have to leave me?" 


	4. Enter Naraku

A/N: From now on, at the start of each chapter, there will be a mini- episode starring Shihaisha and myself. Enjoy!  
  
Yoake: Helllllooooo people of the fanfiction universe! It's your #1 writer of Inuyasha fanfiction also known as Yoake. What's with the no reviews eh? Jeez, and here Shihaisha has been pluggin away at drawing the art for our story... Such a damned shame... She'd love some reviews on her art work too hint hint!!  
  
*Looks into Shihaisha's bedroom and grins cheesily before tip toeing back to the main room of their dojo.*  
  
Yoake: *grins widely, revealing her cute fangs.* Guess what everyone? It's our lucky day, oh yes it is! Without Shihaisha's knowledge, I have secretly kidnapped Sesshoumaru and Hiei from their home worlds! Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from Shi-chan?! It's like starving for 4 days and seeing your fave meal in front of you. She's that freakin good! Anyways, now we can go to Hiei and Sesshoumaru.  
  
*Hiei and Sesshoumaru are shown (both shirtless thanks to Yoake *wink*) and gagged while bound to a reinforced titanium alloy wall. Their weapons are safely locked away under Yoake's bed for... later experimentation. *  
  
Yoake: So, how you boy's doin today?  
  
Hiei & Sess: *Glares death at the happy hanyou and growls threateningly.*  
  
Yoake: *looks a bit shocked* that was mean! Jeez, listen, whatever you do, leave... well; leave that baka out of it! *sighs* Come on guys, how's a bout a little smile for all the fangirls out there?  
  
*Yoake stares in wonder as matching pairs of middle fingers are given to her.*  
  
Yoake: Er.... I didn't even know you two knew that bit of sign language. And you know what that means right? *grins to herself.*  
  
*Hiei and Sesshoumaru both look about to be sick before looking beyond Yoake and looking puzzled.*  
  
Yoake: *gets a sudden chill.* Oh shit.... Please tell me that's NOT who I think it is...  
  
*Yoake turns around and pales when she sees Shihaisha, wearing a short black silk dress with fashionable black boots. Her raven tresses pulled up in sticks. Yoake stares in a dead shock.*  
  
Yoake: Shi-chan, eheheheh, nice to see you woke up! Wow, talk about a stunning outfit! All your kick ass matrix clothes in the wash?  
  
*Shihaisha's eyes narrow*  
  
Shihaisha: No....  
  
*Yoake gulps*  
  
Yoake: Eheheh, um... why do you have that sword out Shi-chan? Oh yeah um, guess what? I brought Sesshoumaru and Hiei over for you! Wasn't that nice of me? *has a hopeful look in her eyes.*  
  
*Shihaisha gives her a look that says 'I noticed'*  
  
Shihaisha: Yoake...do you have a death wish or something?  
  
*Yoake begins to cower*  
  
Yoake: No.... but I though you'd like it if the two of them didn't have their shirts on!! You know, fan service and stuff like that!  
  
Shihaisha: Right.....Yoake come here.  
  
*Yoake cowers even more*  
  
Yoake: No...!!! I don't wanna get whacked!! That sword hurts!!  
  
*Shihaisha rolls her eyes and then pulls a matrix move, knocking Yoake out in the process.*  
  
Shihaisha: Now that that is taken care of....*looks at the two captives* I think it is time for a bit of revenge. But first we do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho. *Looks back at Sess and Hiei* don't worry I will release you in a moment...Now though it is time for the story.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Chapter 4: Enter Naraku  
  
Miroku and Sango looked once to each other and nodded, wordlessly telling the other to grab one of the yelling members of their group. Sango sped a little faster in her haste to get to Kagome first, not that she was worried that the monk would do something, she just figured that since Miroku was a monk with his own powers, he should go restrain their hanyou friend. Miroku looked slightly hurt before shrugging and going for Inuyasha.  
  
'Oh well, I guess Sango-chan is still a little suspicious of me. I can't quite figure out why though. Could she be... jealous that I complemented our new hanyou friend? Miroku, you sly monk you've no end to your charms.'  
  
Sango noticed the grin appear out of nowhere on Miroku's face and narrowed her eyes before grabbing Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome-chan, come with me for a moment. I need to ask you something." The afore mentioned girl stopped her tirade long enough to look at Sango. "OK, I'll be there in a sec." She turned back to Inuyasha, her blue-grey eyes snapping sparks at the current position of her friend. "Never call Konaosu-san or me for that matter, a bitch again. Do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha's ears were folded against his head, attempting to block out the sound of Kagome's temper tantrum. He glared at her and shot back with a comment of his own. "Keh! I'm a demon; I don't follow orders like some wimpy ass wolf youkai!"  
  
Miroku pressed a hand to his temples and sighed, loudly saying for Kagome and Sango to hear and take cover. "Speaking of the devil..." As if on cue, a large whirlwind sped past Inuyasha, scooping up a rather stunned Kagome, who squeaked in protest as the wolf prince held her firmly to his side. "Well, what a coincidence, I'm here at the same time as my mate." The expected disclaimer came from Inuyasha. "She ain't your mate wolf! Take your dirty hands off her!" The ookami youkai snickered and pretended not to hear Inuyasha. "So Kagome, still traveling with the inu kuro eh? Y'know, I could get the Shikon no kakera faster than this spoiled whelp here." Kagome sweat dropped and gently pulled herself from Kouga's embrace. "Nice to see you as well Kouga-kun. How has your pack been?" The wolf prince grinned. "Ah y'know, lazy as a pack of dogs. Heh, no offense." Inuyasha forced back the urge to beat the wolf's head in and yank out whatever was remaining of his brains, if he still had any that is. "Lazy you say? Keh, they say a pack ends up just like its leader." Kouga raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, his grin spreading. "That means they'll be pretty damn strong eh inu kuro." Inuyasha scowled darkly and swung the transformed Tetsusaiga at Kouga. "No, it means they're gonna end up DEAD!" Kouga grinned and jumped, taking Kagome into the air with him before setting her down next to Sango and Miroku. "That was close inu kuro; you nearly got close enough to create a slight breeze."  
  
Kagome could tell this was going to get out of hand and fast. She smiled brightly at Kouga and walked a little closer, setting herself inside the potential war zone. "Say Kouga-kun, you haven't heard any rumors about Naraku or his whereabouts have you?" Kouga beamed at her and looked like he was thinking about it.  
  
(A/N: Ooo that must be hard for Kouga! XD)  
  
"Can't say I've heard anything new really. But, don't worry Kagome. I'll destroy Naraku before the insolent puppy learns how to bark like a true youkai." "COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU WIMPY WOLF!!" Kouga smirked and gave Kagome a quick embrace before speeding off in the direction he had come. "I'll be seeing you Kagome! And inu kuro, don't you dare touch my woman!"  
* * * * * * * *  
  
After that "delightful" encounter with Kouga, the Inuyasha-gumi set off on their way before anymore interruptions came their way. Unknown to the hanyou, kitsune, hineko, houshi, miko in training, and taiji-ya, something watched from the safety of a high tree branch. Deciding to go and report these newest developments to Naraku. The Saimyoushou swarmed back to the hidden Hitomijo castle. The insect landed close to Naraku's ear and began its report. A small smile appeared on his face. "Interesting...very interesting..."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change as he entered the clearing where Konaosu was, his eyes fastened on her hunched over body. The scent of salt was heavy, not that Sesshoumaru hadn't known this already. He had smelled the same scent a few times before, usually when Rin had an occasional nightmare or when she wounded herself. "I see you have completed your task." Konaosu looked up, startled. She had lost all sense of herself and had not been aware of the environment around her. Her hair was a mess stuck against her cheeks and her eyes were red and swollen with her anguish. She cast her gaze downward not wanting to reveal anymore of herself then she already had. Her face colored slightly from embarrassment. "I have..." Her voice was quiet and strained. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "An annoyingly simple match was it not?" Konaosu took a deep breath. 'I wish he would just let me be...' She nodded. "I survived the "Kaze no Kizu", if that is what you mean." Her voice held no amusement. The taiyoukai's eyes changed slightly before returning back to their usual state. "It was to be expected." Konaosu barely heard his response. Her hands clenched the material of her hakama in her agony. She had closed her eyes trying to mask the frustration that had arisen from the taiyoukai's intrusion. 'Arrogant, black hearted mongrel go away and leave me to my grief!' Konaosu could feel his gaze upon her and she could not understand why he remained. He had found out the outcome of his task what more could he want. 'Perhaps he is enjoying seeing me in such a state. It probably builds up his ego to see me in what he perceives my weakness. I should have let him destroy the villages...' Konaosu felt a pang of guilt arise and once again her thoughts dwelt on her mother.  
  
As if Konaosu's luck wasn't bad enough with Sesshoumaru catching her at a weak moment, the rustling in the brush behind Sesshoumaru signaled an impending headache. Jaken tore free of the bushes and gasped for air. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Why did you leave your humble servant behind?!" He noticed Konaosu's state and his eyes lit up with glee as he sneered at her. "Hmph! So you failed to complete your task and are begging Sesshoumaru-sama for your life! Sesshoumaru-sama, slay her and be rid of her filthy presence." Konaosu glared at the toad, her eyes becoming more dangerous with each word that came forth. In her present state, it was not possible for her to control her anger. She lunged toward Jaken grabbing him by the throat and bringing him to her eye level. "I do not beg. I leave that for cowards such as you!" She tightened her grip on his throat, enjoying the pallor of his skin. 'You are not worth it!' Konaosu cast Jaken into a tree, rendering him unconscious. Sesshoumaru prided himself on his self-control but this was even beyond what he'd have thought of to punish Jaken. 'Perhaps every time Jaken does something to displease me or injures Rin, I shall allow her to...play with him.' His sense picked up Aun's scent; and he glanced up towards the west. Riding on the back of the dragon like youkai was a young girl about 7 years of age in an orange and white kimono. Her black hair pulled over into a side ponytail on one side with the rest flying free in the breeze. She held Aun's reins in her hands as the dragon beast landed in the clearing. Hopping off the great beast's back, Rin's eyes lit up at the sight of Sesshoumaru standing there. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin called out for you to wait but he didn't seem to hear Rin." Rin stopped short at the sight of the young woman kneeling on the ground, her eyes widening as she became a little shy. She swallowed hard and timidly walked over to Konaosu, kneeling next to the hanyou woman and looked at her solemnly. "Can Rin know why the pretty lady cries?" Konaosu glanced at Sesshoumaru in amazement. 'A human child...he has a human child in his care...' Konaosu's eyes softened, she could feel her anger and frustration melt away as she looked into the little girl's eyes. "I...have lost...someone very dear to me." Rin's eyes reflected her own childish understanding as she hugged Konaosu. Her voice was very soft as she whispered to her new friend. "Rin can understand. Rin lost everything too with bandits. Sesshoumaru- sama saved Rin after Rin was killed by wolves. Now they can't bite Rin anymore." She looked at Konaosu curiously, still hugging the older girl. "Did Sesshoumaru-sama save you too?" Konaosu stared in wonder at the little girl named Rin. 'Sesshoumaru save me, not likely.' Konaosu felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. She had always had a weakness for children and Rin was no exception. 'Perhaps I am wrong and this taiyoukai does have something that resembles a heart. Why else would he save a child?'  
  
The little girl's head turned towards Sesshoumaru, her voice changing from a serious tone to one of excitement. "Is the pretty lady going to be Rin's Okaa-san Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru restrained the urge to strangle the little girl; he forced himself to remember that Rin was only a small child and that she didn't know any better. "Konaosu will be traveling with us Rin. Do not pester her with all your questions." Rin nodded seriously. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Konaosu smiled despite herself. The little girl known as Rin seemed to have that effect. She hugged the little girl. "Thank you Rin-chan. You need not worry yourself though you have not pestered me. You may ask me anything that you wish as long as your Sesshoumaru-SAMA doesn't object." She smiled brightly at Rin and cupped her chin with her hand. "I am Konaosu but you may call me Nao-chan if you like." Sesshoumaru restrained the urge to roll his eyes. 'Here I thought Inuyasha and Naraku were experts at mockery, only to find out that this whelp of a woman beats them.' "As long as Rin is watched over, you may have her do as you wish." Konaosu looked up at him. 'As if I wouldn't...' "That was never in question." "I see your annoying attitude has returned." Konaosu's expression changed her eyes mirroring something dark. "It is better sometimes to deal with one's anger or annoyance rather than face a person's darker side, which would threaten to overwhelm them." Sesshoumaru nodded, he knew from his dealings with a transformed Inuyasha what she meant. "Should that darker side be a threat later on, I expect that you will give me a way to return it to dormancy." Konaosu nodded even though she was not exactly sure what he was referring to. Never the less she kept her confusion from her face. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of witnessing another "weakness". Rin released Konaosu to run over and hug Sesshoumaru's leg. "Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama very much! Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to leave Rin again?" The taiyoukai's expression softened only by a slight fraction, Konaosu stared at him. 'I guess he is not all that he seems. Maybe I have judged him too harshly.' "Not right away. First we shall allow Jaken to awaken from his... sudden urge to rest." Rin nodded happily and returned to Konaosu. "Can Rin call you Nao-okaa-san?" Sesshoumaru forced back a smirk as he watched Konaosu and waited for her reaction. 'This will be amusing to watch.' Konaosu blushed ever so slightly, and pulled Rin into her arms whispering slyly into her ear, knowing full well that the taiyoukai could hear every word. For some reason she could not resist the urge to taunt the arrogant lord. "I do not think that is wholly wise." A smile spread across her lips. "I think perhaps you should call me Nao-chan in the presence of our lord but you may call me that out of his hearing if it so pleases you." Rin nodded, it was actually like she understood the secrecy... not. "Ok... Sesshoumaru-sama? Can I call Nao-chan, Nao-okaa-san when you're around and not? Or is that a bad thing to call her?" Sesshoumaru sent a look to Konaosu that promised later repercussions before responding to Rin. "Call her what you wish." Under his breath he muttered low enough to make sure only Konaosu heard. "It doesn't seem to bother her when I call her wench." Rin cheered happily and threw her arms around Konaosu's neck, her eyes sparkling. "Yaay! Rin has an Okaa-san!!" Konaosu smiled at Rin and stood holding out her hand. "Rin come with me."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced over at Konaosu. "Where are you going?" "We are going to bathe. I reek of inu and that despicable toad and I wish to rid myself of the scent." 'Is that disagreeable, milord?' Konaosu had a strong urge to roll her eyes but didn't. Instead she merely raised an eyebrow and awaited his response. ".... Be on your way then. Watch Rin closely, she tends to get herself into unsafe situations often." There was an unspoken threat inside those words and, also, Konaosu thought she detected an undertone of concern in the taiyoukai's voice. She glanced at Sesshoumaru and added a side comment for his ears only. "Oh and yes, I quite enjoy the similarities that you share with your brother. You both are very astute when it comes to addressing a woman." Konaosu smiled inwardly. 'Perhaps I should call him a wench.' Rin had grabbed Konaosu's hand and had started to swing it in excitement. "Rin will behave; Rin promises Sesshoumaru-sama that Rin will behave herself."  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed a deep growl to escape him, low enough so that only Konaosu could hear it before muttering under his breath. "One more comment like that and do not expect any mercy from my next task." Konaosu looked over her shoulder flashing him a brief smile. "As you wish, milord." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. "Get out of my sight before I show you a new way of how to inflict pain with only a physical weapon, and it doesn't include claws." The taiyoukai turned his back to the two women and felt a smirk cross his handsome face. 'That ought to shut her up.' Konaosu looked down at Rin. Her eyes were lit with mischief as she spoke to Rin. 'No I was wrong; the only lack in my judgment is that I did not judge him harsh enough.' "Rin-chan I do believe that Sesshoumaru-sama likes the fact that you call me Nao-okaa-san." Her voice was soft as they walked away. The taiyoukai growled to himself before sending back a retort. "You are beginning to sound like you actually want the task done to you. If so, I shall send Rin away until I am done teaching you who owns who." Konaosu stopped and looked back at Sesshoumaru her face serious. "I know my place there is no need for you to remind me. I will leave you as you have asked." She was disgusted. 'As if I would ever give you the honor...' Sesshoumaru allowed her to leave, not realizing she could hear him as he muttered something to himself. "I am nothing like that idiot hanyou." Konaosu tried to choke back a laugh and failed. She looked down at Rin and acted as if she had found some great amusement there; which was not unbelievable since the girl had begun to prance around while holding her hand. Sesshoumaru scowled, he was not stupid, perhaps his half brother could be fooled but he was no idiot. 'Now would perhaps be a good time for an annoying off spring of Naraku's to show up. That would give me an excuse to either kill something or "accidentally" hit that cocky hanyou wench in the head with something.' His eyes fell to a perfectly round stone in front of him. He bent down and scooped it up, looking at first at the retreating form of Konaosu and Rin before scowling and heaving the stone at the same spot where Jaken was lying forgotten. The toad youkai had just woken from the state of unconsciousness that Konaosu had thrown him before something extremely hard hit him in the side of the head and sent him back to his painful slumber. Sesshoumaru looked at the place where the stone had gone and felt a smirk cross his face. 'Or, hitting an unsuspecting fool is also rewarding.'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Naraku sat in his customary style. A smile that did not reach his eyes had remained on his face since the saimyoushou's report. 'So Sesshoumaru you have decided to take a hanyou woman into your service. You intrigue me to no end. I wonder if this was a wise decision on your part or if you have finally revealed to me a weakness that I can exploit. I believe it is the latter.' Naraku glanced to his right. "Kagura..." A woman with dark hair and red eyes entered the room at his summoning. "I wish to know more of Sesshoumaru's servant. Go and test her abilities and return to me when you have completed the task." Kagura turned away from him leaving a slight breeze in her wake. Naraku stared after her. 'Soon...very soon... you will finally become part of me Sesshoumaru..." 


	5. The Demon Wind vs The Holy Flame

**Chapter 5: The Demon Wind Vs. The Holy Flame**

The Inuyasha-gumi kept traveling and continued their pursuit of the evil hanyou that was Naraku (A/N: Sorry, I HATE him!!!!!! gets throttled for interrupting the story so early by Shihaisha). Inuyasha suddenly froze up, his ears and nose twitching as a sudden gust of wind brought the distinguishing scent of the Wind Sorceress. A low deadly growl escaped from his throat, the past two days had not been good and now, it seemed to have taken a turn for the worst. Kagome stopped, looking immediately at her hanyou companion; over the past 2 years she had grown sensitive to his moods and emotions, not to mention his body language.

"Inuyasha, what is it you're sensing?"

Inuyasha was often surprised as of late about Kagome, she had become increasingly identical to something psychic, and she was now able to sense things about him, sometimes before he even realized it.

"Yeah, somethin's up alright. The stink of that bitch Kagura is in the air. She's goin for the kill somewhere; her damned youki is reading pissed as anything." The inu youkai scowled darkly.

Kagome's blue-grey eyes narrowed and darkened as she brushed a lock of raven hair from her eyes. She shouldered her backpack (A/N: How much does that damn thing weigh?!?!?!?!?!?!) and climbed on to her bike, stopping when she noticed the odd look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha scowled to himself and looked away, feeling his face begin to heat up a little.

'_Dammit, Miroku said if I started dropping subtle hints then she'd return them back. Why the hell isn't it working?!'_

Miroku felt himself smile, a matching one came across Sango's face as well, and the two of them exchanged a glance and wink. Both of them plus Shippou had been working very hard on getting the two of them together. So far, Inuyasha's intensions had been clumsy but, well meant. Subtle things like waiting an extra hour for Kagome to return from her time instead of rushing head long after her, carrying her backpack and even complimenting her on how much she had improved on her aim. The young man only shook his head and sighed.

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome-sama go from the right while Sango, Kirara and Shippou and I go around from the left, that way Kagura will be surrounded, mostly."

Kagome looked startled before nodding her agreement; she did however wonder what Miroku had planned.

'_Knowing him, it's nothing that equals decent behavior for poor Sango-chan. Oh well; at least I know that I can rely on Inuyasha not to grope me.'_

The party separated into different paths, knowing a brutal life or death battle was about to commence. Inuyasha finally convinced the miko woman to leave behind that annoying metal wreck and to rely on him for transportation. He held on to her legs tightly as he flew through the trees.

"You shoulda listened to me sooner Kagome, _I'm much_ faster than that stupid contraption of yours!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved a little closer to shield herself from the wind, a small smile on her face before she sensed someone they had met before and well, she could tell this wasn't going to be a joyful reunion.

'_Oh yeah, really joyful, if you count Inuyasha swinging the Tetsusaiga at the people on his "To Kill" list. But, in Sesshoumaru's case, it's the "I'm going to **almost** kill you and gloat about my oncoming victory while you use Toukijin to slit my throat before kicking it." Oh well, at least Konaosu-san will be there, that should give me enough time to figure out something.'_

Inuyasha scowled and began to run faster, his face breaking from the bitter expression and into a cocky smirk Kagome knew all _too_ well.

"Well, well, well, look's like I'm lucky today. That bitch Kagura gets to die right after I kill that smug bastard Sesshoumaru and that cheeky bitch Konaosu. After this, Naraku's history and the Shikon is mine."

Kagome reached up and gently tugged on his ear, her expression turning worried and distracted as she tried to redirect his attention to the matter at hand.

"Inuyasha, for one, Kagura is the one we get first; she's the one who can destroy your Kaze no Kizu."

'_Besides, taking on Konaosu-san AND Sesshoumaru? We **all** remember how well that last fight went.'_

The hanyou boy wasn't really listening because of a very distracting woman on his back, well so what? He _was_ a guy and Kagome _was_ a very attractive woman.... Not that he'd tell her that to her face.

"Alright alright, we'll destroy Kagura and _then_ kill the other two. Jeez, quit worrin so damn much Kagome."

He nearly started to laugh after she shot back an equally defensive comment.

"I'll _quit_ worrying when _you_ quit _making_ me worry."

"Feh."

"Whatever"

Perched high in the trees, the ebony haired wind sorceress watched the scene below, her ruby eyes narrowed as she held her fan to her chest.

'_How dull, Naraku wanted me to spy on a hanyou woman and a ningen girl. Though, why Sesshoumaru would allow a hanyou near his ward is curious enough.'_

A look of disgust came over her face as a sudden thought came into her mind.

'_This had better not be another 'Kikyou' situation or I'll kill him myself. The world is bad enough with that undead woman roaming out there. Besides, she may be prettier than the miko but, she lacks what I myself have.'_

Narrowing her flame colored eyes Kagura aimed at the woman's head before spying the monk with the cursed hand also spying below. Disgust filled her face as she watched the young man spy on the hanyou woman.

'_If it's female and looks half decent, that lecherous monk will go after it. Ugh, no wonder his family is cursed for life, such behavior is only biding it's time for trouble to come calling. Now, Inuyasha and the wench are coming, I think I shall, drop in on them and make them my puppets.'_

Miroku had separated from Sango and the other two by mistake but, it wasn't turning out too badly. He had stumbled upon the Lady Konaosu bathing and had hidden so she wouldn't be disturbed. He did not look at the child, for that would place him at Naraku's level.

(A/N: It's time for another round of,**_ DIS THAT BASTARD!!_** Shihaisha grabs that long hair and starts dragging Yoake away. Wait till the _end_ of the chapter!! Yoake is shown being dragged away kicking and screaming But I wanna do it _now_ before that evil muther--- Yoake is once again knocked out Watch it.)

'_Surely the great Buddha himself has smiled on me today. Such a lovely sight...... Probably a good thing I'm alone, I don't think Sango would find this amusing.'_

Rin was overjoyed; _finally_ she had someone to play with at bath time. That baka Jaken was always mean to her and Sesshoumaru-sama never took a bath, well, not that she'd seen him anyway. She splashed happily in the water as Konaosu took her time undressing and folding her clothes and armor, laying Seishi Hino within easy reach before sliding into the heated water with a sigh. The little girl suddenly noticed a darker raised line on Konaosu's left side and splashed over and looked solemnly at it.

"Nao-kaa-san? Rin wants to know why you have a line. Will you tell Rin or, is Rin going to be a pest by asking?"

"Rin-chan you are never a pest." Konaosu smiled down at her before continuing.

"The line is nothing, just an old wound."

Rin's eyes widened to saucers as she nodded, her face taking on the adorable stubbornness of a small child.

"Nao-kaa-san is hurt???!!! Rin knows how to make it better."

The little girl turned towards the way they had come and yelled in an alarmed voice.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!! NAO-KAA-SAN'S HURT!! IT LOOKS VERY BAD TO RIN!!! COME AND HEAL IT ONEGAI SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!"

Rin turned and smiled cheerfully to Konaosu.

"There, now Sesshoumaru-sama will come and make it feel all better. Sesshoumaru-sama can heal _anything_."

Konaosu resisted the urge to cover her face. _'So much for my bath...'_

"You think very highly of Sesshoumaru-sama, don't you Rin-chan?"

The little girl nodded emphatically.

"Rin-chan you should clothe yourself before our _great_ lord arrives."

Rin looked at her strangely before shaking her head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has seen Rin in the bath before. Why is Nao-kaa-san so shy?"

Before the woman could answer, Rin had jumped into a rather deep part of the hot springs near a clump of bushes and emerged.

(A/N: This just freaking _screams_ disaster huh people?)

The little girl seemed to stare at something for a long while before quietly returning to Konaosu's side, tugging gently on the older girl's long raven hair.

"Nao-kaa-san, _psst_, that bush right there has an eyeball." Rin whispered.

Konaosu raised a questioning eyebrow before glancing towards the bush.

"Rin-chan, there is no eyeball in that bush."

The young child's face turned into an insistent pout as she pointed at another bush.

"Is so, see? There it is again. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't have blue eyes."

(A/N: Like he'd be peeking through a bush anyways.)

Konaosu's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of what Rin meant. An all too familiar scent drifted on the breeze.

'_I do believe that I have made some small miscalculations when it comes to certain new acquaintances of mine.'_

"Don't worry about the bush Rin-chan; I'll take care of it."

Rin looked over at Konaosu with a sweet innocent look as she smiled again.

"Rin wasn't worried; Rin just thought Nao-kaa-san should know about it."

The little girl laughed and splashed around some more, getting Konaosu wet as well.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has told Rin many times that if Rin sees or feels anything bad, then Rin is to tell either Jaken-sama or Sesshoumaru-sama. But, now that Nao-kaa-san is here, Rin can tell her too. Now everything will be OK again and Rin won't be lonesome no more."

Konaosu smiled and kept her attention focused on Rin, all the while slowly moving backwards towards the bank of the spring. By the time Rin had finished her little speech, Konaosu had come within reach of her blade.

"I do believe that I would be lonesome if it were not for you Rin-chan."

Konaosu rested a hand on the bank.

Rin splashed back over and came up behind the Suzaku hanyou woman, her tiny arms wrapped around as much of Konaosu's waist as she could reach.

"Rin is very glad that Nao-kaa-san is here. Rin has wanted an okaa-san for a very long time now, and Rin is very happy that Nao-kaa-san isn't lonely anymore. If Nao-kaa-san does get lonely, she will come to Rin right?"

Her big brown eyes looked up at Konaosu, shining with adoration and the seriousness of her question.

"Always, now Rin-chan hold still."

"Why?"

Konaosu grabbed the hilt of the Seishi Hino, drawing it from its sheath in a blink of an eye, and hurtled it directly into the middle of the bush.

"That's why... **_Seishi Hino!_**"

Rin blinked and heard the sound of a man's yell of surprise and pain before she turned her head to one side and nodded wisely.

"Ooh, _that's_ why."

Miroku had been watching with happiness at the sight and had been given quite a fright when a sword pierced through the brush he was in and caught the back of his robes, pinning him to the tree behind him. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, the sword suddenly erupted into flames, singeing his shoulder and the collar of his robes.

"WHOA! I SURRENDER PEACEFULLY, PLEASE CALL BACK YOUR BLADE!"

To Konaosu's misfortune, the underbrush cracked underneath the foot of someone approaching, the all too familiar scent of the taiyoukai reached Konaosu's nose.

"Dammit."

Rin looked happy at the arrival of her Sesshoumaru-sama and scampered in the waist high water towards him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin called you because Nao-kaa-san's hurt!! Oh, and Rin found an eyeball in a bush and it was attached to this person, does Sesshoumaru-sama know him?"

Sesshoumaru glanced once over at the unfortunately placed monk and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You are from that foolish hanyou's party are you not. What brings you to these lands?"

Miroku cast a helpless look, one that had actually gotten him out of trouble multiple times, in the direction of the hanyou woman in the water. He was smart and didn't look at her _in_ the water, as much as he was tempted.

"Inuyasha and the others are a little ways behind me; we met with an unfortunate accident and were separated. I believe I accidentally found myself stumbling into the bathing grounds of these two ladies. If you could remove the sword from the tree, I will leave you to your own devices."

Sesshoumaru didn't look like he was buying it, the first part, about the monk separating from the group was truth but the rest, well, the monk _did_ fabricate a lie very well, better than most ningen and youkai. Still, his lies were traceable through his scent.

"........."

Konaosu had slipped out of the picture to grab her under kimono and was in the process of securing it closed when Rin's voice piped up.

"Nao-kaa-san, Sesshoumaru-sama has to check your cut! You have to treat it before it goes bad!"

Sesshoumaru turned, somehow, the effortless move pissed off Konaosu, maybe it was because he made the turn look so graceful, or, it could be because he was now staring at her in her under clothing.

(A/N: Take your pick, either or would piss me off.... Yoake grins Well..... gets thwacked by Shihaisha Shi: Stick to the story, not your thoughts Yoake. Yoake: Alright, Alright, Sheesh.. goes off to nurse her head Yoake: Itai.....)

Konaosu tried to mask her exasperated expression but was not totally successful. She let out a slow breath.

"In a moment Rin-chan, it is not _that_ urgent, and I need to retrieve my blade."

Konaosu finished her sentence with an icy look aimed in Miroku's direction.

Miroku gave his best winning smile to the young woman, he had a feeling that trying his trademark line would not in fact, be a wise idea, this time.

"Ah, as soon as I am....released, perhaps I can inform you as to why Inuyasha and the rest of our group are here."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, but only in the slightest way. A sideways glance at Konaosu was about to prove very interesting for the monk.

"I assume this is the _only_ time you have thrown away your blade. Let it be the last. Remove the blade from the tree and let the monk say his peace."

Konaosu's eyes narrowed and she felt her temper flare, the flames of her blade mirroring her emotions.

"_Thank_ you for _your_ permission, milord."

Miroku's face quickly turned from calm to alarmed in a heartbeat's time, his skin was beginning to blister from the heat and he'd rather not explain to the others how he got them.

"Ah, before this conversation continues, will _someone please_ remove this blade?? It is a little uncomfortable."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were barely glowing in amusement.

"Konaosu, remove the blade before you kill him. I would rather not have to explain _why_ one of my foolish half brother's followers had passed on."

'_Not that the monk did not have it coming. The fool, if ningens learned to mask their scents like youkai are able to, he would have gotten away with it.'_

For some reason, the thought of the monk being able to do such a thing was unnerving.

Rin could sense the tension rising between the three adults and frowned.

"Rin wants Nao-kaa-san to be healed!!!!"

(A/N: Apparently, like all little kids, Rin does _not_ like to be ignored. Shihaisha: And you would know that well Yoake?" Yoake glares in anger Yoake: Ha ha Shi, Ha freakin ha. Back to the story.)

Konaosu looked down at the impatient worried little girl, and sighed. She sat on the edge of the bank and beckoned to Rin.

"If it is so important to you Rin-chan, I will make it better now."

Rin blinked and looked up at her, big brown eyes worried.

"You don't need Sesshoumaru-sama? But, how is Nao-kaa-san going to heal without Sesshoumaru-sama's help?"

Konaosu smiled down at Rin.

"Not for this Rin-chan. I do not need to pester the taiyoukai for a minor wound, such as this."

Konaosu extended her hand, a purplish glow emanating from it.

"And as for how, this is how." Konaosu held her hand before Rin.

The little girl and the two men weren't the only ones interested in the hanyou woman's ability to heal herself. Kagura watched closely from her perch in the tree above the group. Her ruby eyes narrowed slightly as she raised her fan to her mouth, ready to snap the seal over it just in case.

'_So, the hanyou is about to reveal some of her abilities. Finally, an event of interest that proves useful, not entertaining.'_

Rin looked at the glow in Konaosu's hand before looking up at the older woman, thoroughly puzzled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama does that too, only it's green and well, Rin doesn't think it heals. Jaken-sama says that that's why Sesshoumaru-sama has no enemies."

The taiyoukai raised a slight eyebrow.

'_That is not all he told her by the sound of her tone. Perhaps the next stone should be thrown with a little more force to get the message across.'_ Or, he could allow Konaosu to handle it, either one would prove amusing.

Miroku cleared his throat, not wanting to intrude on such a tender moment but really having no choice in the matter.

"Konaosu-sama, I truly mean no harm. Please, remove your blade, my shoulder is feeling a little warm."

Konaosu shifted her gaze from Rin's face to Miroku. Her expression changing from fondness to something a kin to vengeance.

"I think that you are well situated for the moment. I will call my flames back, _but_ if you touch my blade you will learn the _real _meaning of fury."

'_I should leave you as you are, then perhaps you would not so eagerly lose yourself where you have not been invited!'_

Miroku thought for a moment and before he decided to be silent, parted with the wisdom that he and the rest of his team had.

"The reason for our party to be in these lands, is because Inuyasha caught Kagura's scent."

Sesshoumaru, who had been about to leave the area to check on the camp, stopped and turned back, his eyes narrowed.

Konaosu shifted an intense stare from the monk to Sesshoumaru. _'Kagura...who is this Kagura?'_ There was some sort of history here that she knew nothing about. The urgency that was displayed by the monk, and even somewhat by Sesshoumaru, put her on edge.

"Naraku's spawn is nearby, Konaosu, finish dressing and retrieve your blade."

Sesshoumaru's order snapped Konaosu out of her reverie. She inclined her head in acquiescence. _'Naraku...that name seems familiar...'_

His eyes searched the canopy above them, spotting the woman just as he caught her scent.

"Kagura, you have heard most, if not all of the conversation. Show yourself."

Sesshoumaru removed a second blade, one that held a violent aura within the blade and held it to his side. The threat was subtle but effective as the wind user landed in front of the small group.

"As you command."

Konaosu grabbed Rin and leapt across the spring, landing in front of Miroku as Kagura landed on the ground. She freed her blade from the tree and held it at her side, her eyes narrowed and held no warmth. _'So this is Kagura...'_

Kagura noticed the woman, still clad in the white under kimono, and smirked to herself. Dislike because she had been ordered to watch this woman had been immediate but now, it only served to grow in intensity. A superior smile came over Kagura's face.

"So _you_ are the hanyou slave, how fitting for one that serves like a _dog_ under the control of mere ningen."

"And _whose_ a _dog_ Kagura?! Last I heard, you're still Naraku's bitch."

'_And just when I thought things could not get any worse...they do. Someone needs to teach that damn pup to mind his own business!'_

Inuyasha came bursting from the brush, Tetsusaiga drawn and ready as Kagome and Sango followed on Kirara. Sesshoumaru did _not_ look pleased that his half brother was there, then again, the agitation of the past events was beginning to catch up with him.

"Inuyasha, have you just now discovered Kagura's scent? You will never defeat Naraku with such pathetic senses."

"Fuck off Sesshoumaru! No one asked you!"

Kagome shook her head, Sango patting the girl on the back.

"I knew something like this would happen.....not once can they stop chewing at each other...not once."

Konaosu looked over at Kagome from across the spring and smiled.

"You must remember that they _are_ brothers, Kagome-san."

In unison the brothers both had the exact same response.

"I'm _nothing_ like that bastard!"

"I, Sesshoumaru am _nothing_ like that half breed bastard."

Konaosu's smile grew.

"My point is proven, though I do believe that _my_ taiyoukai has a good deal more sense."

Konaosu shot a cold glare towards Kagura. _'Slave...she will eat her own words...'_

Kagura's own eyes narrowed as she held her fan to her chest, spreading the weapon out. _'How dare she! That hanyou wench shall die by my hands.'_

(A/N: Shi: I feel that I must warn you of an impending cat fight!! If you feel that this is too much for you, then I would suggest that you not read any further. Yoake: Hmm, a _little_ bit of instantaneous rivalry, though I don't think Konaosu realizes what she's doing. Oh well, makes for some hella good entertainment! Shi: On with the story...)

"So, _slave_ onna, care to try the very wind? I promise you a lethal fight."

Inuyasha stopped what almost had been a blood bath between brothers in order to shout a comment to Kagura.

"Your battle's with _me_ Kagura! Not that wimpy bitch over there."

Kagome didn't need to see Konaosu's face in order to tell what the woman was probably thinking, _'This one is for you Konaosu-san.'_

"Inuyasha......."

The sweetly said name from Kagome's mouth froze the cocky hanyou in his tracks, his head whipping over to see the smile on Kagome's face, _'Shit! She only smiles like that when she's about to..'_

"Don't you..."

"Osuwari!"

_**:THUD!:**_

Sesshoumaru had to admit to himself, that _was_ pretty amusing.

Konaosu watched as Inuyasha collected himself from the crater beneath him.

The sat hanyou was pissed.

"DAMMIT KAGOME! QUIT SAYING THE FUCKING WORD!"

"Inuyasha..."

Her sweet tone resulted in a sharp glance from the afore mentioned hanyou. Not to mention curious looks from the rest of the onlookers.

"Now, now, if you retain the use of your brain and behave yourself like the good pup I _know_ you are, I _promise_ that I will let you play with the left over scraps."

Miroku could not help the wide grin that spread over his face, it was nice, seeing his overly confident friend put into his place.

"I find that quite a generous offer Inuyasha, perhaps you should take her up on it."

Inuyasha was now officially livid, his eyes burned amber fire and death at two people.

"Miroku, I swear to you god, I'll fuckin _kill_ your ass when this is over. As for _you_."

A very "polite" heated glare was sent Konaosu's way.

"I don't fuckin trust _your_ promises or whatever shit you said. You'll probably go and _run away_ from the battle when the sun comes up."

Rin tugged on Konaosu's hair again, asking for her attention.

"Nao-kaa-san? Rin wants to know what a bastard is. What is that?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Even _I_ do not teach the little ones such things."

Konaosu ignored Kagura's comment and knelt down beside Rin, still keeping her attention focused on those gathered.

"Rin-chan, do you see that mangy white haired pup over there?"

Konaosu pointed to Inuyasha.

Rin looked confused and pointed at Inuyasha, mimicking Konaosu.

"That's not a bastard, that's Inuyasha, that's what Kagome-onee-san said."

Another glare was sent Kagome's way as the miko girl covered her eyes.

'_I'm going home after this.'_

"Rin-chan, that's not a nice word to say, especially for a little girl. It really means someone who was abandoned by their father."

Inuyasha scowled.

"Yeah, like that suzaku wench."

Konaosu kept the smile on her face not allowing her demeanor to change in the slightest. It was hard to control the whirl of emotions that _that_ comment had raised. Konaosu could feel the gazes of all who were gathered leveled in her direction, especially Kagura's. _'I will not make the mistake of revealing myself to this wench!'_ Konaosu stared straight at Inuyasha, and sighed.

"I'm afraid that there won't be any treats for _you_. I guess the spoils will just have to go to _your_ brother."

Kagura glared icily at Konaosu, a matching look came from Inuyasha.

"You _shall_ lose this battle and become the newest to dance under my control."

Rin let out a little squeal as Miroku wrapped the violet sash part of his robe around the little girl.

"What are you doing? That tickles Rin!"

Miroku smiled at the little girl, this child was _much_ easier to handle than some others he had run into.

"Well, you must keep yourself clothed at night. Otherwise you'll get sick Rin."

Rin looked over at Konaosu and frowned to herself, hugging Konaosu's leg.

"Nao-kaa-san? You're going to win right? The scary wind lady isn't going to take Rin's okaa-san right?"

(A/N: OK, OK, OK, everyone, get it outta your system.. 1..2..3... AWWWWW!! OK, now back to the story.)

Inuyasha's yell made even Kagome's ears ring.

"HER WHAT?!"

Miroku was surprised as well.

"I must have missed something."

Sango and Kagome were speechless with shock, as was Shippou.

Sesshoumaru felt the beginnings of what would more than likely turn out to be a serious migraine coming. Kagura looked absolutely _livid_ at the term Rin used.

"Do you mean to tell me that the _great_ taiyoukai, has taken a _hanyou_ for a mate?!"

Konaosu eyes narrowed. _'I do believe that I cannot allow this wind youkai the privilege of insulting milord.'_

"What the _great_ taiyoukai does is none of your concern."

Konaosu looked down at Rin.

"Do not worry Rin-chan, I will not leave you, and I will not lose, I promise."

"That is what _you_ think! **_FUUJIN NO MAI!_**" (Dance of the Wind Blades)

The elemental blades sped forth from Kagura's fan heading straight for Konaosu and Rin.

Before the blades could even get to a dangerously close range, a blast of brilliant blue light dissolved the blades and left a slight crevice in the ground. Sesshoumaru stood, Toukijin in hand.

"Kagura, do not resort to using Naraku's own trickery in order to start a battle. Konaosu, don your armor and accept your challenge."

The next comment was for her ears only.

"_After the battle, you and this Sesshoumaru are due for a talk."_

Konaosu inclined her head before walking around the spring to the other side. Her eyes had darkened a shade in color as she donned her haori, hakama, and armor. She pulled up all of her hair and tied it in a bun before turning and beckoning Rin.

"Rin-chan."

The little half kimono half long haori Miroku had made was sliding down the little girl's shoulders.

"Hai, Nao-kaa-san?"

A barely visible twitch was evident in Kagura's eye.

"Come here onegai."

Rin scampered quickly past Kagura, the memory of her last encounter in her mind as she reached Konaosu and looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"Hai?"

Konaosu kneeled down holding a silver sickle shaped talon with a dark crimson stone in the center of the talon. The talon was suspended on the braided gold and crimson tail feathers of a suzaku. Miroku's eyes widened considerably.

"If I am not mistaken, that is a _chino tama_ inside of that talon. Whoever created that sacred jewel certainly enforces their protection over them."

"Rin-chan, I wish for you to wear this as I battle."

Rin looked concerned as she let Konaosu put it around her neck, the necklace was heavy for the little girl but, she bore it well.

"Why is Nao-kaa-san giving Rin this? Nao-kaa-san _is_ coming back right??"

Kagura's eye twitched at each "Nao-kaa-san". _'If I hear those words again, the child will die as well.'_

"Do not fret, I gave you my promise and a suzaku does not break a promise! I need you to wear this while I fight, it is a great honor in my clan, and there is no one else who is worthy to carry it for me. Besides, I must make this a fair fight. Now go to Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-chan."

The soothing talk did not much to relieve the anxiety the little girl felt but, Rin obeyed, plodding over to Sesshoumaru before stopping and running back to throw her arms around Konaosu's legs.

"Nao-kaa-san _has_ to come back. Rin needs her okaa-san. Don't let the scary wind lady hurt you!"

The little girl hugged her fiercely once more and ran to Sesshoumaru's side, where she peeked out from behind his legs.

"Rin believes in her okaa-san!"

(A/N: And the award for the cutest little girl is... opens envelope RIN! Shi: Well _that's_ obvious. Yoake: Well... nah! sticks tongue out Shi grabs Yoake's tongue Shi: Back to the story! Yoake: OWA!! LE O A EE! (Translations: OW! Leggo of me!) )

Sesshoumaru watched as the hanyou woman began to walk towards her opponent, his voice was low enough so that only those with youkai blood could hear, that included Kagura.

"Be on your guard, Naraku's messengers tend to fight like bandits, taking the easiest and often dirtiest way out of a situation. Do not fail."

The next comment was for Konaosu's ears only.

"_Prove to this Sesshoumaru you are indeed unlike that dimwitted fool."_

"Again, _I_ am overwhelmed by your concern _milord_, you need not worry though this will be over soon enough."

Konaosu smirked as she added another comment for her taiyoukai's ears.

"_I will prove myself unlike your brother if you do the same."_

She turned to Kagura.

"Are you ready? This is the only time for you to change your mind."

Kagura opened her fan with a loud _snap_, her eyes were narrowed, more was at stake than merely her information gathering.

"I believe you stole the words from my own mouth. I have killed lesser _full blooded_ youkai than yourself, you shall prove to be no different."

Konaosu's eyes took on a deadly tinge.

"That may be but, I do not believe that any of the youkai you refer to were a suzaku. Even a half blooded one is too much for you to handle."

Konaosu's eyes changed as the words left her lips, and the others were privy to a sight not commonly seen. Within her eyes, the flames that burned inside a suzaku youkai's soul were visible. The blade at her side glowed scarlet before erupting into the long flame covered blade that was called Seishi Hino.

Kagura's own eyes glowed from the hidden challenge that was strung between the two of them.

"Then let us see _who's_ power is greater, your holy flame or _my_ demonic wind."

Inuyasha, whose mind was very much like a child's, was not happy at being ignored and left out of the fight.

"Dammit wen-."

Sesshoumaru carefully but not so nicely, jabbed the tip of Toukijin into Inuyasha's back.

"Leave the women to their battles. Now, let us see if you are _worthy_ of Tetsusaiga."

As far as distractions went, that was a pretty damn good one for Inuyasha. Kagome watched as Inuyasha immediately swung at his brother.

"Well, at least he's _fighting_, that way he can't complain."

Sango looked over at her, an eyebrow raised.

"And you're serious about that Kagome-chan? This _is_ Sesshoumaru we're talking about."

Kagome sighed.

"That's true...I guess we lose either way."

Their attention returned back to the battle concerning Konaosu and Kagura.

Kagura held her fan out to the right, gathering her wind magic into her fan as she locked her gaze with Konaosu's, this time, the hanyou would die. With her dead, there would be no crimp in her plans to kill Naraku with Sesshoumaru as a main tool.

"Kakoshinasai _hanyou!_ **_FUUJIN NO MAI!"_** (Dance of the Wind Blades)

Konaosu's eyes narrowed. _'This again, very well...'_ Konaosu darted forward.

"**_EIEN HI NO KEN HANASU!!!_**" (Eternal Flame of the Sword Separate)

Konaosu threw the second blade directly at Kagura, darting back as it flew from her hands. Konaosu watched the wind blades grow closer. She knew that she could dodge some but not all.

Kagura gave a short laugh as she easily dodged the flaming blade that threatened to impale her to the trees behind her. As retaliation, she sent another volley of wind at her foe.

"**_FUUJIN NO MAI!_** (Dance of the Wind Blades)

"Did you think you could impale _me?_ Inuyasha has more finesse than you, at least that fool didn't _throw_ away his blade."

(A/N: Oooo, Sesshy told her _not_ to do that again, ooo she's in trouble!!! Shi: slaps Yoake in the head and drags her off Quit it, we're in the middle of a fight here.)

Konaosu smiled.

"**_SEISHI HINO!_**" (Flame of Life and Death)

A line of fire burst from the blade in Konaosu's hands shooting through the wind witch's own attack. Kagura was struck by the fire as Konaosu was assaulted by the remains of the wind blades. The angry flames from Konaosu's attack raced up from under Kagura's right breast and ended just before the wind sorceress' cheek. The flames instantly cauterized the wound but still, a painful gash that ran deep.

'_She will **pay** for that!'_

Konaosu bit her tongue as three of Kagura's wind blades hit their mark. She retained a slash across her left cheek, and the right side of her throat, causing blood to spill down her fair skin. The most painful by far was the blade that had lodged itself into her left lower thigh. _'It is time for you to pay!'_ She immediately rebounded towards Kagura, ignoring the pain in her leg.

"**_SUZAKU NO MEGUMI!_**" (Phoenix's Blessing)

Kagura braced herself for the oncoming flame attack and sent forth more of her wind blades, _'After this, I will have her head!'_

"**_FUUJIN NO MAI!"_** (Dance of the Wind Blades)

The fight was merely a warm up on Sesshoumaru's part, if you could even call it such, so the pesky hanyou brat had picked up a new trick or two, nothing that would tip the scales in his favor. Inuyasha was _still_ no match for him. Sesshoumaru had just delivered a particularly painful blow to Inuyasha's stomach when the scent of Konaosu's blood reached his nose.

'_So that battle has grown in intensity while my own does nothing. Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should have taken care of Kagura. Though Kagura herself is placing a struggle as well.'_

"Take that ya bastard!"

Once again it seemed he would have to teach the brat a lesson, the hanyou gloated about breaking his armor when he was being hit repeatedly in the stomach and chest.

'_This whelp is developing an annoying habit.'_

"You have succeeded once again in breaking my armor, I commend your skills, you have, after all, done the same thing battle after battle."

Inuyasha growled angrily at his half brother and lunged after him but, seeing the oncoming wave of flames dodged, and performed an admirable roll out of the flame's path. Sesshoumaru also dodged the wall of flame that shot for him, his eyes narrowed.

'_If I was not certain she was attacking Kagura, I would assume she did that on purpose.'_

Inuyasha, however, did not take it so quietly. He yelled and pointed the Tetsusaiga towards Konaosu's battle.

"HEY WENCH! KEEP YOUR ATTACKS IN YOUR BATTLE! AH SCREW IT, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO FUCKING DESTROY HER!"

Konaosu glanced sharply behind her, still keeping Kagura in her sights. Her breath coming a little more labored than before.

"Be silent, _this _does not concern you, pup."

Inuyasha did not take that lightly.

"Who you callin a pup bitch?! I'm older than you!"

"In age only. Now keep yourself out of the concerns of others. If I needed your help, which wouldn't be likely, I would ask for it."

Inuyasha scowled angrily at the woman.

"Baka onna! You're too damn stubborn to know when you need help! I'd have already sent Kagura home with her tail between her legs!"

Kagura had a comment about that one.

"Not without the help of your dear miko."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'_That's right, drag me into it.'_

"Only because Inuyasha would have no other way to fight you."

"What the hell does THAT mean Kagome?!"

Kagura smirked.

"She calls you weak."

Kagome glared at Kagura and really wished she could fire an arrow at her but, she was really tired at the moment, and she didn't wish to interfere in Konaosu's battle.

"No, I meant to say that he needs my help only because _you_ cheat."

"I do no such thing."

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga, aiming it at Kagura and preparing to unleash his **_Kaze no Kizu_** (Wound of the Wind) at the sorceress. He charged forward towards Kagura.

"You won't escape _this_ time bitch!"

"**_KAZE NO KIZU!"_** (Wound of the Wind)

"**_FUUJIN NO MAI!"_** (Dance of the Wind Blades)

Kagome sat up a little on Kirara's back, worry immediately filled her face as the wind blades cancelled out Inuyasha's attack.

"INUYASHA!"

The blades cut into Inuyasha's attack and tore it to literal shreds of power that flew harmlessly by the wind user. However, the hanyou brat was relentless in his attack and continued charging towards Kagura. Konaosu was done with such foolishness.

"ENOUGH!! **_EIEN HI NO KEN HANASU! SEISHI HINO!_**" (Eternal Flame of the Sword Separate! Flame of Life and Death!)

Konaosu flung her two blades, one to each side and caused a circle of fire to erupt around Kagura and herself.

"That will put an end to _your_ interference, _pup_!"

Inuyasha had almost made what might have been his death comment before Sesshoumaru hit the idiot in the back with the flat of his blade.

"Do _not_ turn your back on your opponent, Inuyasha."

"You're gonna fuckin _die_ for that one!"

Kagura smirked at Konaosu, her fan opening to gather even more power.

"Your death is at hand, hanyou. Throwing away both of your blades was an error on your part. Before you only held a taste of what I could do, now, face the full extent of my power!"

"**_RYUUJIN NO MAI!!!" _**(Dance of the Dragon Cyclones)

Konaosu closed her eyes ignoring Kagura a moment. She had a plan but whether it would work was another matter. She thought back to her training so long ago, doubt creeping through her mind. _'No, I cannot fail, I must succeed. I promised Rin.'_ She opened her eyes and spread her hands before her.

"**_You_** have forgotten the first rule of engagement, never underestimate your opponent. You would be a great disappointment to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"**_TAMASHIINO HI NO TE!_**" (Soul's Inferno)

A fire erupted from inside the suzaku woman causing the fires surrounding them to flare to new heights. The flames turned into a large fiery phoenix that swooped down on to Kagura, flaming talons and beak outstretched and reaching for the wind sorceress. Along the flight of the phoenix, the wind based attack was absorbed by the flames and fueled its power. The phoenix attacked Kagura head on, encasing the sorceress in a massive torrent of flame. While Kagura attempted to fend off the flames as best she was able to, the circle of fire began to rise, soon it would enclose Konaosu and Kagura in a dome of pure fire.

"Who is the fool now?"

Konaosu moved her outstretched arms towards her two blades calling the fire inward.

Kagura gasped, the pain was almost as bad as Naraku's own tortures, she noticed the hole above her growing smaller due to the rising flames. _'So the bitch seeks to trap me in her own element does she? I do **not** think so!'_ She removed one of the feathers that had not been charred by the flames and threw it below her, the giant feather carrying her above the flames. Looking down on her now sworn enemy, Kagura glared at her furiously.

"Listen well _hanyou_, this is not over yet."

With those last words, the wind sorceress fled the scene. Flying back to report to Naraku.

'_It's not over by **far**. Naraku will either use her or destroy her, so long as the wench dies, it does not matter to me how. We'll meet again suzaku, you can count on it!'_

Konaosu watched as the wind sorceress fled, her vision growing cloudy, she had released too much of her soul's flame. _'Just a little longer...'_ But the wind witch escaped her trap. Konaosu dropped her arms as Kagura retreated farther into the sky. The flames swooped downward loosing there momentum and absorbing back into Konaosu with enough force to bring her to her knees.

Kagome watched the flames rise and swore she had seen something attack Kagura but, she wasn't fully sure. Sliding off Kirara's back, Kagome raced over towards Konaosu, Rin had the exact same thought as well and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Konaosu-san!"

"Nao-kaa-san!!"

Kagome reached the suzaku hanyou first and knelt beside her, she had grabbed her first aid kit and a pen light. She shone the tiny light into the young woman's eyes, from what she had seen, that might have taken a mental toll on her.

"Konaosu-san, I need you to follow the light with your eyes, try not to move your head. I'm um...checking to see if you have a concussion."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru weren't really visible in the darkness but, the occasional flash of a weapon or energy attack illuminated where they were. Inuyasha was the one who had heard Kagome's question.

"Like you'd be able to tell anyways...DAMMIT SESSHOUMARU!"

A soft **_thud_** echoed softly in the area, Kagome winced, _'That had to hurt.'_

Konaosu gently raised her hand averting Kagome's light away from her eyes.

"I am fine, I look worse than I am."

Inwardly Konaosu knew that she had extended herself beyond her limits, but nothing that Kagome had would alleviate that, only rest. She turned her head in the direction of the two brothers.

"I have upheld my part, but I see that you have made no improvement. Are you finished with your pointless battle?"

Her voice came out more drained than she would have liked.

Inuyasha's reply was lost in the sudden crack of a near by tree falling. Kagome stood up and sighed, it was really late, according to the watch she had on, it was almost midnight and she was exhausted. And an exhausted Kagome meant some serious pain if a certain hanyou didn't get his act together.

"Inuyasha, I know you and Sesshoumaru would just _love_ to kill each other off right now but, it's going to have to wait. Konaosu-san is wounded from her battle and needs rest, not the sound of the two of you scrapping."

No answer came, only the sound of what could have been a curse directed at either Kagome or Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Boys, I tell you what...good for nothing..."

She took a deep breath and raised her voice so that Inuyasha couldn't mistake not hearing her.

"Inuyasha...."

While she waited a few moments for his reply, she began to look over the sluggishly bleeding wounds Konaosu had on her.

"I'm afraid this might sting a little, lucky for you none of these require stitches."

Kagome rummaged around in her first aid and came out with a bottle of something and a large roll of bandages. She smiled at Konaosu gently.

"I hope you react better than Inuyasha did when I used this on him."

Konaosu glanced warily at the girl. _'I think it is time for my taiyoukai to finish whether he likes it or not.'_

"Just a moment Kagome-chan."

Konaosu stood shakily despite the outcries from Rin and Kagome and slowly trudged over to her blade. She picked up the blade, it responded to her touch, and flared up, flames licking it's length. Konaosu used her youkai sight to pinpoint the wayward brothers. Despite her exhaustion a smirk lit her face as she threw her blade directly in between the two. A wall of flames erupted obediently.

Of course Inuyasha's yell was predictable. Kagome mouthed the words as they were yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sesshoumaru sent a glare over in Konaosu's direction.

"I, Sesshoumaru am aware your fight is over. You will be patient. Have Inuyasha's wench tend to your wounds while I finish this."

"LIKE HELL YOU'LL FINISH IT!"

Sango and Shippou had relaxed against Kirara's laying body and were sleeping peacefully. Well, Sango was at least, until a certain houshi found her sleeping.

Miroku smiled as he watched Sango sleep, _'She has not had many restful nights. Hm? My hand...'_ As expected, his hand reached out and gently massaged a place where he really shouldn't have even gone.

**_:WHAP:_**

Rin watched wide eyed as Kagome winced and looked back towards where the giant cat was now looking.

"What was that?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Miroku getting what karma gives him....poor Sango-chan."

Konaosu shook her head before returning her attention back to her taiyoukai.

"Forgive me, milord, but I felt it necessary to return the _favor_ Inuyasha had given me earlier. I will leave you now to continue this futile and _pointless_ battle."

Konaosu turned back to Kagome and Rin.

"Let us move away from this foolishness."

Kagome nodded in agreement before sighing and picking up her first aid supplies. After Konaosu led them to a quieter area, Kagome assisted the girl in laying back down.

"This will sting, I'm sorry but, I think you'll handle it better than _Inuyasha_ ever did."

Sesshoumaru had no time for this foolishness from either of the hanyou. The lesser of the two evils would be to beat the hell out of his brother and allow his brother's wench to treat Konaosu. And no, he had _not_ missed the woman's comments either. He silently wished that whatever the wench was giving to Konaosu would hurt more than she said it would, just as a little harmless amusement in his case.

"Your wench's healing skills are painful I hear."

Inuyasha scowled and hit Sesshoumaru's armor once again.

"She ain't a wench! She's my Tama detector."

Kagome had her own comments, muttered under her breath of course.

"Tama detector am I? I'll _show_ you detector after I you-know-what you into the ground. I'll be a body detector after that."

The young woman shook her head and smiled again.

"Well, the leg wound looks the deepest so, I'll start there...do you want something to hold on to?"

(A/N: THAT'S **_NOT_** comforting)

Konaosu smiled slightly. She was sure that whatever was about to befall her would indeed be painful, but she had suffered tremendous pain before. She absently touched the side that held her never healing mark. This could not be worse than that.

"Just continue your healing."

Rin watched Kagome take out a square piece of cloth and douse it thoroughly with something that smelled really weird.

"What's that stuff? Rin thinks it smells weird."

Kagome smiled sympathetically at Konaosu, she treated her own wounds with this and it was the best way to divert infection.

"It's a special herb blend that drives away the evil spirits from the wounds so they don't go bad and make you sick."

"Oh."

Kagome took a deep breath and set the soaked rag on the open gash on Konaosu's leg and held it there, knowing that she'd probably be flung off.

The two brothers stopped when a bitter scent reached their noses. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull as a shudder went through his body. Sesshoumaru frowned, that wasn't poisonous right?

"Hanyou, what is that scent?"

"Some crap Kagome brought from home, it stings like hell but drives away infection. I dunno if its worth it though. Even _you'd_ yell if she poured that shit on you."

".......it is painful when applied then?"

"_Sungenmutsuku"_

"Interesting."

Konaosu inhaled a sharp breath and clenched her hands. _'A new herbal blend...hmph...' _ Konaosu felt her eyes water and a few tears escaped. _'It is not worse but it is pretty close! Perhaps I should ask Kagome-chan if I can borrow this "blend"...'_

Sungenmutsuku: "You have nooooooooo idea"

Kakoshinasai: "Prepare Yourself"

Well, that's our chapter. ENJOY!


	6. Oath Broken?

Episode Two of the AotA! laughs

Yoake wakes up with a rather painful headache and a sore neck.

Yoake: Itai..... Ya didn't hafta hit me _that_ hard Shihai-chan!

She notices the chains have been blasted to hell and beyond and gulps, looking for the two men she had captured.

Yoake: Where did they go? I swear only _I_ knew the combination.. oh yeah... Shihaisha likes to hack... never mind. SHIHAI-CHAAN WHERE ARE YOU?!

Shihaisha: Yoake you don't have to yell. I am right behind you...did you have a nice nap?

Yoake jumps about two feet into the air and whirls around

Yoake: KYA!!!! Don't _do_ that! I don't feel like dying of a heart attack today. And _NO_, I did _not_ have a nice nap! Why'd ya hit me?!

Shihaisha: Such a pity...Yoake it was for your own good. Someone has to save your worthless hide from time to time...

Yoake's ears flatten against her skull as her eyes narrow to slits.

Yoake: Worthless hide? Ok then, _Fine_. I'll take my worthless hide to my room."

Jumps up the stairs and into one of the many rooms, a bright flash is seen from the crack under the door.

Shihaisha sits in the vacated chair and calmly calls up to Yoake

Shihaisha: Yoake dear...you might want to stay in _my_ vicinity. The uh, gentlemen, were not very happy when I let them out...

Another flare of light is seen from the door, where two very unhappy men were ready to break it down and steal back their weapons.

Hiei: I am going to kill that baka hanyou...

Sesshoumaru: I believe that will be _my_ task. This Sesshoumaru has much experience in dealing with annoying hanyou such as this wench.

Shihaisha glances up

Shihaisha: I am so sorry but I must inform you that all claims to her life are mine. You gentlemen are out of luck.

The two ignore the other annoying wench downstairs and begin to examine the door.

Sesshoumaru: Wench, open this door immediately; else face the wrath of I, Sesshoumaru.

A very muffled voice that was Yoake's came from under the door.

Yoake: Think highly of yourself now do ya? Well, This Yoake doesn't give a half a crap on what you demand, come another day, maybe I'll feel nicer then. Ja ne, and, don't let the front door hit ya where Tetsusaiga and the hellhounds shoulda bit ya."

A small explosion echoes through the hall.

Yoake: DAMMIT! _NOW_ look what ya made me do! Crap dang it!"

More flashes are seen from under the door.

Shihaisha sighs and stands up.

Shihaisha: looks at the two angry youkai Could I possibly persuade you to move away from the door a moment?

Hiei & Sesshoumaru: No.

Shihaisha: I thought as much. You two really are quite foolish...perhaps even more so than my hanyou friend.

Yoake: in a very sarcastic tone that is still muffled by what ever she's doing Oh wow, first I'm _worthless_ and now, I'm _foolish_ but maybe not as much as the two _I_ kidnapped. Gee, _thanks_ a lot.

Yet another small explosion before a loud whirling noise echoes from the room into the hall, Sesshoumaru and Hiei close their eyes to try and block out the offending noise.

Yoake: _Finally_, bout time! And, red eyes? Go suck on sweet snow and get over your pride.

Shihaisha: mumbling to herself I am surrounded by morons...looks up and yes that includes you...you'd have to be morons to let yourselves be captured by _Yoake_!

Shihaisha smiles up at the two pissed youkai, and walks into a room directly beneath them.

Shihaisha: as a parting comment By the way, you'll never get in that way! I just thought I'd let you know. I was growing weary of watching your idiocy...oh and don't break anything while I'm gone.

Shihaisha disappears

The door suddenly explodes, a rather natural occurrence for anyone that dared to live near by, explosions were as common as birdsong in a normal garden in this part of town. A large white room filled with high tech equipment and gadgetry sends off a green blue glow around the walls, a single bed that had the same colored glow under the white sheets took up one side.

The two youkai enter, immediately looking for their stolen weapons and not finding anything even resembling a sword. They turn towards the bed when Yoake's muffled voice screeches out from beneath there. Before the screech, the calm and yet, cocky woman called Shihaisha appeared in the room.

Shihaisha: You two don't honestly believe that she would just leave your weapons out in the open now do you? If she was that stupid I wouldn't have her as a friend. looks beneath the bed Yoake, I suggest you come out now...because if I have to come in after you I will be most unhappy and you will not like the consequences.

Yoake's voice comes from underneath the bed

Yoake: DO it again and I'll really be pissed, not to mention that hand comes all the way off!!

Shihaisha grabs Yoake by that long hair and drags her out from beneath the bed

Shihaisha: Yoake _if_ you are finished with _your_ kidnapping antics, which I assure you, _you_ are, then I suggest that you make your way into the kitchen before you find me _most_ displeased!

Yoake scowls and stands up, swatting immediately at a hand the came for her lower waist angrily, leaving a few light scratches behind.

Yoake: Geez, I steal the bad ass ZERO for you and _this_ is how you repay me? _Some friend_. And as for _you_, if you attempt to grope me again, that hand comes all the way _off_!

A very happy grinning young man with his long brown hair in a braid and wearing all black brushed the dust off his clothes and winked at the two ladies.

Mystery Guy: Aw come on now! I didn't feel ya _that_ hard! Come on, I was being friendly!

Yoake glares death, looking the most pissed off Shihaisha has ever seen her

Yoake: Friendly were you? Touch me _again_ and _I'll show_ you _friendly_, courtesy of my claws!

Mystery Boy: grins and takes a dramatic bow Aww, come on, man, ya act like Wufei or something like him. looks over at Shihaisha Hello there, the name's Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell.

Yoake: mutters under her breath His name's mud as far as I care.

Shihaisha: crosses her arms Yoake, he has long hair...

Yoake looks over in disbelief and shakes her head, her eyes serious

Yoake: _Please_, don't do this to me. _Please_ Shihaisha.

Shihaisha: sighs and eyes narrow Yoake _I _like Duo and he is more entertaining than the fools you left me with. So let him be and go to the kitchen before I become angry.

Duo grins and decided to attempt to see just _how far_ this chick's protection would get him. He wrapped an arm around Yoake's shoulder.

Duo: I guess that means that we'll be spending a lot of time together. So, what's your hobbies? Maybe we'll get to know each other even better.

Yoake's face slowly turned white, her eyes turning a dark almost black blue, her pupils turning silver as she allowed a deep growl to emerge from her throat.

Yoake: I am going to the kitchen and fix Shihaisha her food before she _kills_ and destroys everything in the house like the last time it happened. Take your arm from my shoulder or else I'll rip it off.

The other two youkai raised an eyebrow and smirked, perhaps this new human would prove to be useful to their plans.

quick as lightening Shihaisha grabs Duo's braid and yanks him back and directly in front of her.

Shihaisha: I said I liked you but _I _didn't say that I would let you get away with murder!

the room suddenly darkens to a black red color. Shihaisha's silver eyes start to spark.

Shihaisha: in a low angry whisper _Don't_ push your luck! Now Yoake go to the kitchen, and you two...get out of her room before I throw you out!

Yoake throws another poisonous look at Duo before heading down to the kitchen when, soon enough, the sounds and scents of things cooking fill the house. Duo has a _what'd I do?_ Look on his face as he followed the other two men down the stairs.

Duo: Say, you two also get caught by that babe of a woman? Or was it the scary one that kinda acts like Heero on crack?

the two youkai men give the human boy a glare

Sesshoumaru: I, Sesshoumaru did _not_-

Yoake's voice floats in from the other room

Yoake: This Yoake _did_ kidnap the almighty taiyoukai with the fluffy cotton tail and, this Yoake is ready to make it into a bloody belt if that Sesshoumaru doesn't shut his mouth!

Shihaisha pulls off her boots and yanks the sticks out of her hair allowing the dark tresses to fall free. Seemingly returned to her normal self.

Shihaisha: Yoake we will leave the fluffy tail alone for the time being, otherwise you will be left without your cute little pet name for our little inu.

Sesshoumaru sends over a glare that would freeze the blood of any except this woman... and perhaps the hanyou too. Hiei snorts

Hiei: Hn, baka onna may have caught the inu but-

Yoake: But nothing sweet snow muncher! I kidnapped you as easily as I did him! A little powder of _my_ creation into that damned sweet and you were mine to play with. Don't forget, I can and will more than likely do it again, then we'll see which of the two of us is Queen Bitch of Shit Mountain.

Shihaisha: NOT without my permission Yoake or I will not be so kind as I was earlier.

Yoake brings over a rather oddly large tray filled to the edges with different food and sets it down in front of Shihaisha, the silver chopsticks laying in plain sight across the bowl of rice.

Yoake: Shall I fill another tray or, will the Goku Appetizer be enough for now? I know how much you eat when ever you get pissed off in the morning.

She looks over at the other three boys and smirks to herself.

Yoake: If you three are hungry, you'll have to serve yourselves. Then again, I suggest using caution, perhaps I poisoned one of the bowls.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the venomous look that the ningen boy received

Shihaisha: Now Yoake you know that that is an idle threat since we do not own the rights to these _lovely_ gentlemen. hands her the empty platter Thank you that was very good! I feel much better. So sorry I was cranky earlier, but my spirits have risen. begins to walk away

Yoake snickers and looks back over at the half full food trays back in the kitchen and laughed.

Yoake: Ate a little more than the platter ne Shihai? I hope the scraps can feed three cause, I ain't cookin until lunch. Goin to your play room now I'll wager right?

Shihaisha: I thought I'd take Zero for a spin. Do you think you can handle yourself alone with these..._wonderful_ fools, while I'm gone?

Yoake makes a rude noise and starts heading to another sealed off room.

Yoake: Yeah, I'll be good. No worries, ne, need me to make any other weapons of your design? If not, I'll work on some of the ones I came up with.

Shihaisha: No, not at this time. Go and have fun! turns to the three boys Now you boys play nice while I'm gone. smiles, and turns a corner

Hiei and Sesshoumaru looked pissed off at the condescending tone Shihaisha had used. Duo, was trying to make up his mind to follow Yoake or Shihaisha.

End of AotA!

**_Chapter 6: Oath Broken?_**

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were _still_ at it. Konaosu's wounds were now bandaged and still a little painful from that damned "herb blend". Kagome was growing very irritated and it showed in her scent. Her eye was twitching every few minutes and her methods of repairing Konaosu's wounds had gotten a little rough.

'Boys, are all of them such egotistical self centered and arrogant?! I'm starting to believe it, unless that's just what kind of guy that I always run into.'

Kagome smiled at Konaosu and finished the last of the bandaging, tying it securely.

"There, I suggest you rest until those wounds close up and heal. Are there any others that you're hiding? Not to be rude or place you in Inuyasha's place, but, I have to ask."

Rin spoke up before Konaosu was able to.

"Kagome-onee-san, Nao-kaa-san has a really big scratch right here. Rin saw it."

(A/N: And no, Rin can and will not keep a secret for the life of her...that's ok, she's so cute you have to forgive her.)

The young miko woman looked concerned.

"Show me, I'll patch it up."

Konaosu closed her eyes in exhaustion. _'This is not what I need...'_ She slowly stood as she addressed the young miko.

"It's nothing, but an old wound. What Rin saw was the scar, it has long since healed." _'As much as it is able...'_

Rin was relentless; a trait probably picked up from the taiyoukai.

"Rin knows what scars look like, Sesshoumaru-sama has many himself. Rin wants Kagome-onee-san to look at it!"

(A/N: Like most children, when Rin wants something done, she's insists on it being done _now_.)

Konaosu looked down at the persistent little girl, and smiled despite herself.

"I can see that you will not let this be, Rin-chan. I must retrieve my sword first, otherwise Sesshoumaru-sama will be _displeased_, then I will allow Kagome-san to _see_ it."

'There is no way that I am going to let her get that 'herb' blend near that wound.'

Rin looked through her bangs, her mouth set into a pout.

"Promise Nao-kaa-san? Do you promise Rin?"

Konaosu held out her hand.

"I promise."

Sango walked over, she was _not_ in a good mood, having been woken from the best sleep she had had in months by a monk that didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

"Sesshoumaru is only going to be displeased if Inuyasha ends up figuring out how to beat him in battle. As the fates stand, that is not likely."

Kagome smiled sympathetically at Sango.

"He did it again? Didn't you throw him off of Kirara on the way here?"

The taiji-ya nodded her eyes hard and annoyed.

"The idiot, if he's not spying on us in the onsen, then he's placing his hand where he shouldn't. Perhaps I should remove it next time."

Konaosu's eyes narrowed. _'Hmm, so this is a repeated offense...I should have let him burn longer than he did.'_ Her eyes glanced through the darkness spying the monk a ways a way nursing a throbbing cheek. If she had had her sword with her, she might have rectified her earlier mistake. _'I'm sure that I will be given a later opportunity.'_ Konaosu stepped away from the others, feeling a little unbalanced, but able to hide it from her newest acquaintances. She couldn't however hide the sudden chill that overcame her. _'Strange that it is so cold all of a sudden...'_

Rin noticed, like all small children, how uneasy walking was for Konaosu and followed behind her, worried that something was wrong. Her okaa-san was shivering.

'_Why is Nao-kaa-san so cold? Rin would think that Nao-kaa-san is warm because of her clothes. Rin will follow and protect her okaa-san.'_

Konaosu turned her attention towards the two wayward inu brothers. She immediately spied the Seishi Hino where she had left it. _'I will retrieve my blade and then leave...the taiyoukai can follow if it so please him.'_ Konaosu had to pause frequently as she walked. She could feel her reflexes slowing due to exhaustion, and her vision had become cloudy. The chill from earlier had also been growing in intensity. _'So cold...'_ Konaosu silently reached the place her blade had fallen with Rin in tow.

Inuyasha scowled at Sesshoumaru, claws outstretched and missing their target by a long shot.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru! Why don't ya quit runnin like your fuckin wench and fight me already!"

That did _not_ please the taiyoukai, nor did it please the girl either. Sesshoumaru caught the hanyou's side with his claws and ripped a brutal row across his ribs.

"You will regret taunting this Sesshoumaru hanyou."

Inuyasha swore under his breath, knowing his luck and Kagome's mood at the moment, he'd get the herb stuff.

'Shit. Just my luck, that suzaku wench steals my fight and now I'm gonna get the herb shit.'

(A/N: Yoake: OK Inuyasha, listen closely, it's called _karma_. You get what you deserve! Shihaisha: smiles Damn straight! Alright back to the story!)

Inuyasha managed to strike a blow with his claws on the taiyoukai's collarbone, mind you; it wasn't very deep, more like a glancing blow.

"Take that ya bastard!"

Sesshoumaru repeated his former attack on the other side of the hanyou's ribcage and hit the foolish boy with a blast from Toukijin, sending him flying past the unnoticed pair of women and through a tree.

"Be silent and save what little pride you have."

Inuyasha cursed, now he had _both_ sides torn open, which meant the herbal crap _and_ the needle and thread thing. When he went through the tree, he felt a few of his ribs break and swore a river.

'_That fucking Sesshoumaru, I'll kill his ass for this!'_

He pulled himself up and winced, he'd finish this and he'd finish it _now_. He hefted Tetsusaiga above his head and glared angrily at Sesshoumaru's standing form.

"PREPARE TO FUCKING **_DIE_** SESSHOUMARU!"

He swung the Tetsusaiga down with all his might, sending the enormous burst of energy straight for his half brother.

"**_KAZE NO KIZU!!!" _**(Wound of the Wind)

Kagome's head jerked up as she caught Inuyasha's body flying past her out of the corner of her eye.

"Inuyasha?!"

Sango noticed immediately Kagome's patient and the little girl were gone as well.

"Kagome-chan! Konaosu-san and Rin, they're gone!"

Kagome whirled, searching for them and finally, noticing the white on the little girl's kimono.

'_Inuyasha doesn't see them! The kaze no kizu will hit!'_

"INUYASHA STOP!"

Konaosu had finally managed to sheath her blade. _'I have drained myself more than I had thought.'_ Konaosu glanced back at Rin through the corner of her eye. The little one had followed her into the middle of a battle. If she had not been so tired she would have made her stay, but what was done was done. _'Time to lea...'_ Konaosu's eyes widened as she sensed the surge of youki coming her way. _'Damn it! What does that pup think he's doing?!' _Konaosu spun towards the coming onslaught meaning to subdue the attack like she had before. The effect of her quick movements however did not turn out how she had foreseen. The movement threw off her balance and she couldn't seem to get her eyes to focus. Instead of facing the Kaze no Kizu like she had intended, Konaosu felt herself plummeting to the ground before her.

Rin had stood by and watched her okaa-san sheathe her sword; Sesshoumaru-sama had done this many times before so, she knew what Nao-kaa-san was doing. She frowned and turned when Konaosu did, her brown eyes widening as she saw the oncoming attack. As Konaosu hit the ground from the effort of moving much to fast, Rin panicked, thinking that she could block the attack, she threw herself over Konaosu, arms wrapping around the hanyou woman's body and holding as tightly as she could manage.

'Rin won't let this attack take Rin's okaa-san from her. Rin won't allow it!'

The little girl yelled out the last part, holding on to Konaosu for dear life.

"RIN WON'T LET OKAA-SAN GET HURT ANYMORE!!"

Konaosu looked up as she felt the weight of another body on top of her. Her eyes wouldn't focus but she knew that it was Rin from the girl's scent. Konaosu tried to pull Rin beneath her to protect her from the pup's foolhardy attack, but her body wouldn't respond. The chill seemed to have worked it's way through all of her joints. It was so cold and her body wouldn't respond.

Kagome felt a scream rising in her throat, her bow and arrow were over by Kirara and with it, her hopes of purifying Inuyasha's wind to nothing were dashed after she realized it. Sango's own weapon would only create more of a disaster should she throw it.

'Damn, our only choice is to hope that Kirara gets there in time.'

"KIRARA! GO GET KONAOSU AND RIN!"

Miroku was dumped unceremoniously on to his ass as the hineko took off with a roar towards the two women. He looked over and paled, noticing Inuyasha's attack heading for the little girl and Konaosu.

"INUYASHA! STOP! YOU'VE MADE A GREAT MISTAKE!"

Even as he ran towards the two, Kagome and Sango following at their top speeds, he knew that they would be too late.

'Dammit Inuyasha, you need to focus on your surroundings before just throwing around your attacks!'

The taiyoukai had his mind half on the battle and half on other matters, the foolish pup had just sent off another blast from his Tetsusaiga. Two familiar scents suddenly reached his nose as his eyes darted and caught Rin in the center of the battlefield; in the direct path of Inuyasha's attack. The little girl was covering Konaosu's body with her own.

'_Foolish wench, get up!'_

His eyes narrowed as he suddenly caught the paling of Konaosu's skin, the usual warmth of the inner flame of the suzaku was absent, he could tell by her shivering that she had used up too much of herself in the battle with Kagura.

'She would too, the rivalry between those two was instant. This Sesshoumaru shall have to seek out more information about these suzaku youkai.'

Eyes flashing in anger at his foolish half brother's recklessness, Sesshoumaru sent forth his tail, winding it around both Rin and Konaosu before tightening its hold and jerking it back, sending them out of the way of the blast, himself as well.

Inuyasha had noticed the two girls too late. He swore and flew off to try and grab them out of the way, knowing he'd not make it in time.

'_DAMMIT!'_

His eyes caught the lightning fast movement of Sesshoumaru's tail and silently breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Good, at least he's got them out of the way. Man, killing that wench would be one thing but the kid, I do **not** want that on my conscience!'_

Kagome watched as a white blur flew forward and grabbed the two out of harms way and felt herself breathe easier, relief flooding through her entire body.

'Thank God! I hope Konaosu-san is OK, she didn't look too good.'

Kirara noticed the danger was past for the two girls and headed back to Sango, picking her and Kagome up and taking them away from the blast, snarling a little as Miroku grabbed her tail.

Rin had braced herself for the pain and was more than a little surprised when she felt Sesshoumaru's tail wrap around her and Nao-kaa-san, jerking them away from the danger.

'Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin and Nao-kaa-san again! Sesshoumaru-sama is sugoi!'

The little girl realized she still had a death grip on her okaa-san and let go a little.

'Nao-kaa-san is cold...Nao-kaa-san wasn't like that before.'

"Nao-kaa-san? Are you OK? Answer Rin onegai!"

Konaosu could feel a cold blackness trying to steal her away, but the sound of a familiar voice beckoned to her. The sound was quiet and she could barely make out the words, but she did. Konaosu's eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing to those close the absence that was there. Rin's face swarmed into view and Konaosu squinted, trying to focus.

"Daijabou...Rin..."

It was so cold, and the cold had now spread inside. Konaosu felt her fear heighten at the ebbing of the flame inside. Her fear was apparent in her eyes as she once again cursed her over zealousness from her previous battle.

Rin clung to her okaa-san, worried as she looked up at Sesshoumaru-sama, her eyes pleading with him to do something.

(A/N: Yoake: Tears up and grabs a box of Kleenex sniffles Oh come ON!!! How could you say "no" to THAT?! Damn, those puppy eyes would work on me something fierce!! Shihaisha: If that _taiyoukai_ doesn't hurry up and do something, I might have to _insert_ myself into the story! Yoake: I agree, Shihai-chan, _you_ distract the taiyoukai, I'll nab Rin so we can bring her here and spoil her properly!)

The taiyoukai mentally tightened the tail, the heavy fur around the shivering suzaku girl warming up as he raised his body temperature in order to give some of the warmth to Konaosu.

"Do **_not_** fall asleep."

His added comment was spoken too low for Rin to hear but was audible for Konaosu.

"You will not die for multiple reasons; the few that take priority are because you have not fulfilled the oath you made, I have not spoken with you yet, and I will not be the one to find another suzaku for Rin to call her mother. So you do not have this Sesshoumaru's permission to die."

Konaosu managed to quirk an eyebrow. _'Permission...'_ Konaosu turned weary eyes towards the mighty taiyoukai.

"Far be it...from me...to disobey the...mighty taiyoukai of the western lands orders..."

Sesshoumaru snorted softly to himself.

'She must be weaker than this Sesshoumaru thought, if that is the best she could come up with.'

"As long as you obey that order; Do not die. I believe you will be fine."

His eyes took on a very slight gleam as the corner of his mouth twitched upward a little.

"Another thing, save what you think is your "witty" banter until you are well. The last comment was less than satisfactory, Inuyasha could have done better."

Her response would amuse him, being compared to the obnoxious hanyou brother of his was enough to even make the calmest youkai angry.

Konaosu contemplated rolling her eyes but decided to save her energy for something more deserving. 'Please, the pup couldn't say anything witty even if he had tried!'

"Perhaps...but you are not one to talk when it comes to comparisons...milord."

Konaosu subconsciously curled herself up into a tight ball as her body temperature continued to drop.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly at her comeback and made a note to respond to that when appropriate. He turned to where Kagome and the taiji-ya were coming and began something he was very good at; giving orders.

"You, Inuyasha's wench and the taiji-ya, build a fire."

He turned, ignoring the furious glances that Kagome and Sango gave him and sought out his damned half brother.

(A/N: Yoake: gets shoved out of the chair by Shihaisha, who is looking furious Yoake: KYAA! goes flying Shihaisha: I just have one thing to say...BAKA INU!!!!)

The hanyou was hanging back, probably feeling guilty as hell, not that Sesshoumaru cared. The taiyoukai fixed him with an icy stare.

"Since you started this mess hanyou, you will gather the wood."

That didn't settle well with Inuyasha.

"Go stuff it up your.."

Kagome quickly solved the problem.

"Inuyasha....."

The hanyou froze up, his eyes whipping over to Kagome.

'SHIT!'

"Don't even Kagome, don't you even think.."

"**OSUWARI!!!**"

**:THUD:**

That reopened the scabbed over gashes, thus pissing off the hanyou further.

"Dammit wench! You don't "-it" an injured perso..."

"**OSUWARI!!!"**

**:THUD:**

"What have I told you about calling me that?!"

Miroku cleared his throat, judging by the amount of fury in both Sesshoumaru and Kagome's auras, he'd better speak for his friend, else they'd be burying him that night.

"Inuyasha, swallow your pride and your attitude before you get some real damage done to you. I will assist you in the wood collecting."

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the body shaped crater and scowled angrily at Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Kagome before heading off into the woods.

"Shove it, just shove it!"

Kagome resisted the very tempting urge to sit him again and focused on lighting the already stocked up fire. Sango had found Kagome's lighter in the miko's backpack and had given Kagome a curious look when she had given it to her.

"Kagome-chan, what is this thing? There weren't any of those flammable sticks."

Kagome beamed and took the lighter, crumpling an old math test and flicking the wheel on the lighter, trying to get the flame up and only getting sparks.

(A/N: Yoake: cheers for Kagome BURN IT! BURN THAT MATH TEST TO HELL!! gets thrown out of the way by Shihaisha again Shihaisha: Yoake, we are not going to add your animosity for math into the story!! Yoake: sulks and gives a dirty look over to Shihaisha Oh yeah?! Well... NEEDLES, SPIDERS AND GEOMETRY!!! Shihaisha pulls out her flamin sword Shihaisha: Now Yoake, I think that that was a little uncalled for!! Yoake: pales to her hair color oh...SHIT!)

"It's called a "lighter" Sango-chan, it works better than the matches. Come ON!!"

Finally, with a rather unpleasant odor that reached Konaosu's and Sesshoumaru's noses, the odd instrument worked and spouted a small flame, which Kagome quickly set against the crumpled papers. After a moment or two, the flames caught and began to weakly lap at the wood.

"There, now it's working."

Miroku turned and smiled.

"Well, well, there's our hero now."

As a response, a block of wood was thrown at the monk's head, being deflected by Miroku's staff before it reached him. The monk smiled to himself and further antagonized the irritated hanyou.

"My, so hostile lately Inuyasha. Have you been a little down on your luck lately?"

Inuyasha dropped the load of wood beside the fire, a scowl on his face as he noticed Sesshoumaru placing Konaosu near the flames; too close to where Kagome was feeding the flames.

'He ain't getting the chance to kidnap Kagome.'

(A/N: Geez Inuyasha, paranoid much?)

The hanyou boy scowled deeper and shoved Kagome, none too gently towards Sango and Miroku.

"Go fix some of your weird food Kagome."

'That'll get her out of Sesshoumaru's sight. She's **my** tama detector.'

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the possessive shove Inuyasha had given the woman and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the immaturity.

'If I had desired to take his wench, I would have done so already.'

Just because he could, Sesshoumaru met Inuyasha's glower with a slight smirk. He resorted to using the inu language as a way to further annoy Inuyasha, and to gain some amusement from the reactions.

(A/N: He's smiling... THAT's never good news!)

"A mite possessive of her are we Inuyasha? Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should take her along for Konaosu's own servant."

As expected, fur flew. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and whipped out Tetsusaiga, aiming it at Sesshoumaru's head.

"I dare you to say that again Sesshoumaru!! C'mon, DO it! I'll kick your ass if you dare say that about her again!!!"

Sesshoumaru just chuckled to himself and continued checking on Konaosu's condition.

"Just a random thought Inuyasha, no need to become so rash."

"You want rash?! I'll give you rash you son of a.."

"Inuyasha, chill out or I'll give the ramen to Shippou."

Said hanyou shut right up and swiped the ramen from Kagome's hands, settling down as close as he figure he could get without drawing any smart ass comments from Sango or Miroku.

"Give my food to Shippou, whatever."

Sesshoumaru made yet another note to himself, do not let Konaosu spend too much time around Inuyasha's wench.

Konaosu had been struggling to keep herself awake and so had barely noted the fact that she had been moved. It wasn't until her eyes and senses finally registered the presence of fire did she realize this. The warmth beckoned to her, and she very slowly inched her hand towards the flames. She was so cold inside, if she could only warm up a little. She heard a gasp from someone around her as her hand entered the flames. The flames instantly came to her beckoned call, the result, the small campfire instantaneously erupted only to come hurtling at the suzaku absorbing, into her hand.

Shippou had shrieked in shock and was now perched on top of Kagome's head, which was at the moment, being covered by Inuyasha's arm and his fire rate haori. Miroku had grabbed Sango by her obi and pulled her away from the flames, diving out of the way and just so happening to fall right on top of her. Rin's eyes grew large as she shrank against Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai's eyes only narrowed, watching as the flames flowed into Konaosu's hand.

'Fire again. Her strength and body heat is replenishing itself at least. Perhaps Inuyasha shall take the first watch and continue to feed the fire.'

(A/N: Yep, Fluffy's got that poor luck of always running into fire and now, he's going to piss off the hanyou boy further. As for Miroku's little stunt, mm-hm, like that wasn't planned from the start!)

"Inuyasha, you shall continue feeding the fire and take the first night watch."

"Dammit Sesshoumaru, I'm gonna..."

Kagome touched Inuyasha's shoulder gently, her eyes serious.

"Don't sound so angry about it, I'll stay up with you. Besides, I need to tend to your wounds."

Sesshoumaru noticed with amusement how the hanyou had gone a little red in the face before his eyes snapped back to the fire.

"Amusing, how one onna can silence you more effectively than any threat or blow."

"Just shove it Sesshoumaru. No one asked your opinion on this."

The hanyou boy's ears flattened slightly as he answered Kagome.

"Look, whatever I did to piss you off, I apologize."

Kagome frowned.

"Where did that come from?"

"Look! I don't want that shit on my scrapes alright?!"

Sesshoumaru silently urged the miko to use the herb remedy anyway. Konaosu's reaction was clear enough that it hurt, he wanted to see how Inuyasha reacted to it.

Konaosu felt warmth flood through her arm, a feeling of relief and peace wrapped itself around her. There was something soft touching her face, she didn't remember the ground feeling this way before. Slowly she nudged herself further into the softness, as her muscles began to relax. A small sigh escaped her lips as she finally allowed herself to give into her exhaustion.

Rin's voice spoke right next to Konaosu's ear, as if her head were growing out of Konaosu's shoulder.

"Rin likes Sesshoumaru-sama's tail too. It's so warm and soft!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as the suzaku woman's scent took on that of a person in a deep sleep. He had not missed the way she had burrowed further into his tail.

'......'

There were more entertaining things to watch than the slumbering hanyou in his tail. Though her reaction when she woke would more than likely be worth the annoyance he felt. His eyes followed the conversation between his halfling brother and his brother's wench.

"Look, you need to disinfect the wounds! Who knows if Sesshoumaru poisoned the wounds or put some kind of bacteria into those cuts?! It's better to be safe than sorry later on Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's ears were close to being plastered to his skull.

"I don't get infected or whatever. Besides, if Sesshoumaru wanted to poison me, he'd use his Dokkasou and be done with it!"

Sesshoumaru agreed the one time with the hanyou, bacteria indeed. He was not Naraku or any other low class youkai, he kept himself clean.

Kagome was growing irritated, and it showed in the way that her eyes were beginning to glow from anger.

"Quit trying to act so tough and bad! Let me treat those wounds before I use the word to make you obey!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!"

"Then do it!"

(A/N: Whoops, too far! You're gonna get it now Inuyasha. She's gonna say it!!!!)

The gleam inside Kagome's eyes informed Inuyasha that he had indeed pushed her too far.

'Crap.'

To everyone's shock and Sesshoumaru's slight disappointment, Kagome only stood up and walked towards her bag.

"Fine, let your wounds get infected. I never thought you'd be so much of a baby because of a little pain."

And to add insult to injury, Kagome whipped out the heavy artillery on Inuyasha.

"I'll bet Kouga-kun would have let me treat his wounds and not said a word about it."

That did it. Inuyasha jumped up and stormed over to Kagome's bag, grabbing the heavy pack and taking it a little ways away from the fire.

"I'll show you, that fucking wimpy wolf has nothing on me."

Kagome congratulated herself on poking a rather sensitive part of Inuyasha's ego.

'Should have said it earlier and saved myself the argument.'

"Fine. Tough guy, take off your haori so I can see your wounds."

"Beg me to."

"Don't start with me Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru heard the rustle of Inuyasha shedding his haori and inner kimono top before that disgustingly bitter scent reached his nose.

'Now, what is the fool's reaction?'

Sango reached over and shook Shippou and Miroku awake, the two men blinking sleepily at her.

"Wake up you two, Kagome's using that herb potion on Inuyasha again."

Shippou cringed and hid his head in Sango's lap, the taiji-ya smiled softly, covering the kitsune's ears with her hands as Miroku bowed his head in a prayer for Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru listened, tilting his head slightly to hear what the miko was doing better. This would prove to be one of the most amusing days in his lifetime.

Inuyasha grimaced as Kagome pour some of the nasty smelling stuff on the cloth.

"I'd kill anyone else who'd even try that torture with me you know that?"

Kagome soaked more of the rags, she knew this would take a while, being as she had to stitch up the wounds after disinfecting them.

"Mm-hm. Do you want that stick to bite on?"

"Shut up and get it over with."

Kagome shrugged and quickly placed the soaked bandage on to the left rib gash, holding it down as Inuyasha thrashed and let out a yell that could be heard for miles in all directions.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sesshoumaru, now thinking he was partially deaf, enjoyed himself immensely at the look of pain on his half brother's face.

'He wasn't exaggerating as usual, hm, pity.'

Naraku sat as Kagura had left him, making it seem as if he had never moved. His red eyes glowed with anticipation as Kagura entered.

"So you have returned, Kagura."

The wind sorceress was battered, the humiliation she had suffered was worse than what Inuyasha had done with his Tetsusaiga when they had first met.

"Naraku, you did not inform me that the wench was a suzaku! She nearly incinerated me, had her inner flame not weakened to the point where I could escape. Do you expect me to risk my life time and time again because one of your enemies has a new plaything?!"

Naraku's eyes held a sinister gleam, he tightened his hand into a fist, making his insinuation clear to Kagura.

"So she has learned partial control over the inner flame, interesting. What else have you learned Kagura?"

The ebony haired woman felt herself begin to tremble but put on a brave front. Her crimson eyes practically filled with hatred for him as she answered.

"She controls fire like it was a toy, much like how you use people. The wench also owns a blade and armor set called Seishi Hino. From what I collected, it's some kind of suzaku holy relic that only she can use. The monk interrupted before she could give a demonstration but, the suzaku wench can apparently heal herself."

Kagura stopped her report, thinking of the amulet that the little girl had been given, if she could steal it, then perhaps Naraku's control over her would break. She would keep that bit for herself.

Naraku took his eyes from the wind sorceress and allowed them to settle on his hand. A smile curved its way on his face as a heart materialized in his hand.

"Is that all, Kagura?"

The wind controller nodded, her eyes on the pulsating organ in his hand.

'I gave him my report. Why is he holding my heart?!'

"Yes Naraku."

The smile on his face grew as he brought his other hand over the heart, allowing a finger to trace over it.

"You are sure?"

Kagura felt herself begin to sweat, surely he didn't care about some necklace? Unless he already knew about it...

"If you were watching the entire time then you would know!"

Naraku turned his eyes back towards Kagura.

"Do you mean to imply that you are untrustworthy, Kagura?"

His finger had stopped dead center over her heart.

Kagura swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving the organ that lie in Naraku's grip.

"Whether or not I am trustworthy, it has been apparent that you watch my every move. That was what I was implying."

'If only I could take that from him, I would rip him to shred with my wind.'

"I can hardly allow my favorite pet far from my reach."

Kagura's face filled with loathing and disgust.

"I have given my report. Am I dismissed."

Naraku rose from his spot on the ground.

"Yes, you have done well...Kagura."

His eyes lit with an evil gleam as he uttered her name.

Kagura's body tensed immediately at the soft tone he spoke her name with. Her fan was gripped tightly in her fist.

'What is he going to do? If he tries to attack, I'll destroy him!'

The wind sorceress began to back out of the room, not turning her back on Naraku.

(A/N: OK, this is Yoake. Just wanting to let you all know that; I AM NOT WRITING NARAKU! Blame Shihaisha for that. And secondly, for Shihaisha's Naraku writing... I SEE IT IN MY FREAKIN HEAD!! I HEAR IT TOO! AND, I AM PITCHING TANTRUM AFTER TANTRUM AND ALL SHIHAI-CHAN DOES IS LAUGH!! SHE IS EVIL!!! Shihaisha: I guess that means that I'm doing my job!)

Naraku stopped.

"Where are you going, Kagura?"

His fist tightened on her heart, causing the wind sorceress to fall to her knees in pain.

"I haven't given you your reward..."

Naraku walked towards the fallen sorceress.

(A/N: After this, thanks to Shihaisha, I am going to need some serious therapy. Geez... Oh and for those who don't know or haven't put 2 and 2 together; Naraku rapes Kagura. It's hinted very subtly but I have picked it up and frankly, I can't wait for this sucker to burn in hell. Oh, and it's been an entire day since we left off with Inuyasha's torture chamber, aka Kagome's healing techniques.)

Sesshoumaru had kept his watch through a full 18 hours while Inuyasha and his wench had argued, which resulted in the girl storming home and watched the other people leave the camp. Rin had enjoyed herself by collecting flowers for her "okaa-san" and plaiting them into Konaosu's let down hair. Truth be told, the flowers Rin had chosen were very well suited to the suzaku youkai. He had the little girl sleeping under the protection of his tail. Rin's arms were thrown over Konaosu's shoulders while her head was resting in the hollow between the hanyou woman's shoulder and neck. He was allowed to rest and did so now, placing himself into a state of half consciousness.

'She will wake soon.'

Konaosu opened drowsy eyes, seeing the ashes that had once been a campfire. 'How long have I been asleep?' She wondered as she stirred lightly, gently pulling herself out from under Rin. The little girl stirred lightly but did not wake. Konaosu smiled, Rin still wore the amulet that she had given to her. 'How is it that I have found such joy where I had expected none?' Konaosu touched the let down tresses of hair, feeling the dozens of flowers that had been woven in. A trace of happiness touched her eyes as she smiled down at her sleeping charge. Konaosu bent over the sleeping child and kissed her forehead. Her thoughts flew over her last conscious moments, and her heart swelled as she remembered Rin's words. That is until she recalled Rin's last words.

Konaosu's immediately to the tail that lay mere inches from her. 'What?' Her eyes briefly flew to the sleeping taiyoukai some feet away, before returning to the tail once again. 'Why do I get the feeling that this will come back to haunt me? Arrogant inu...' Konaosu immediately felt guilty. 'Damn my conscience!' She very carefully rose so as to not disturb the taiyoukai and her charge. She felt the need to stretch her legs and so moved out of the small clearing where she could breathe freely.

Konaosu did not wander to far, for she did not wish to be too far from Rin. It was still night, and it reminded her of the walks that she had taken at night in the woods by the villages. The thought immediately brought a pang to her heart, as memories of her mother washed over her. 'Mama...' Konaosu stopped in a patch of moonlight watching a slight breeze sway through the trees. It was a perfect night, almost.

"May I disturb your solace, milady."

Konaosu whipped around at the sound of the quiet masculine voice. Her hand fell to the hilt of her blade, as she took in the sight of another hanyou draped in baboon's pallet.

"Who are you?" She did not remove her hand from the hilt.

"Oh, forgive me, I have not properly introduced myself."

He inclined his head to her.

"I am called Naraku."

Konaosu felt the hairs on the back of her neck shoot up. 'You sent Kagura...'

"You are Kagura's keeper."

Naraku chuckled.

"You could say so, she is my servant."

Konaosu's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

Naraku reached up and removed the head of the baboon pallet, revealing a mass of black hair and cold red eyes. He stepped towards her.

"I merely wish to speak with you."

"Speak with me? Why would you wish that? I am no one of importance."

Konaosu tightened her grip on the hilt of the Seishi Hino. Naraku smiled continuing in his stride towards her.

"I wish to acquire your support in a task."

Konaosu's eyes narrowed.

"My support is not mine to give."

"Ah, yes I know of your bondage to Lord Sesshoumaru."

(A/N: Like he is one to talk about BONDAGE!!!)

"My bondage?"

Naraku smiled again as he stopped directly in front of her.

"I can free you from Lord Sesshoumaru's grip."

"Who is to say that I am not free?"

Konaosu felt a knot tighten in her stomach. All of her senses had filled with a feeling of foreboding.

"You do not need to lie to me, I know of your plight, and I will help you if you do something for me."

Konaosu stepped backwards as Naraku leaned towards her.

"Such a beautiful lady should not be left to the whims of the taiyoukai of the western lands."

"I am afraid that is not up to you to decide!"

Naraku extended his hand grabbing Konaosu's chin.

"I am afraid it is."

(A/N: Shihaisha: Yoake wished me to inform you that she is currently hiding in a corner, in a locked closet, while chanting her mantra 'I am in my happy place...'. Shihaisha smiles I guess that means I'm doing a good job, ne?)

Konaosu smacked his hand away from her, jumping back and drawing the Seishi Hino.

"You are gravely mistaken! I decide my own fate, not some hanyou who sends a wind wench to do his dirty work!"

(A/N: Yoake has temporarily crawled out from her closet Yoake: Thems fightin words!! Shihaisha comes up from behind Yoake and does a perfect Naraku impression Shihaisha: It is time for your reward, Yoake. Yoake goes completely white and looks like she's going to pass out Yoake: KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Yoake darts into her "happy place" and secures all the locks and security systems and rocks in the corner, eyes freakin huge as she chants her mantra)

Naraku's eyes took on a dangerous gleam.

"You do not have a choice!"

After a moment the smile returned to his lips.

"You will deliver Lord Sesshoumaru to me."

Konaosu's eyes flared.

"I will do NO such thing!!"

"I am afraid that you will have no choice in the matter, my beauty."

He paused a moment, letting his eyes play over her. Konaosu shivered and for the first time wished that she was still in the presence of her taiyoukai.

"I am not under your control, nor can I be!"

"We will see about that. You will deliver what I ask or I am afraid that I will be forced to use any means within my grasp."

Konaosu tightened her grip on the Seishi Hino causing the sword to erupt into flames.

"I am above your means, Naraku!"

Naraku laughed sending a chill throughout the forest.

"You are mistaken, my suzaku."

There was a blur of motion and Konaosu found herself in the sinister hanyou's grip.

"Now you will obey me or I am afraid that you will force me to take something precious to you."

Konaosu felt her insides freeze. 'Something precious...'

"You will NOT touch my ward!!"

Naraku leaned towards her so that his breath touched her skin, as he chuckled.

"I do not speak of your ward. If you do not do as I ask, I will make your

mother mine!"

'That stench. Naraku...why are the likes of **you** on **my** Lands? Konaosu, that does not bode well.'

Sesshoumaru rose carefully, the still sleeping Rin curled up in his tail. His eyes pierced through the forest as he silently called to Aun. The dual headed dragon-beast immediately answered his summons and landed. Sesshoumaru removed Rin from his tail and set her on Aun's back, also removing his haori and placing it over his ward.

(A/N: OK girls, there's some eye candy for you!!)

The taiyoukai left instructions to kill anyone that came into the clearing that Aun did not recognize as an ally and headed towards the place where the mingled scents of that damnable hanyou and his suzaku servant were located. Fury was building as a low dangerous growl built deep in his chest.

'Betrayal is **not** something that this Sesshoumaru will **ever** tolerate.'

With those thoughts, the taiyoukai sped faster into the forest, blood beginning to leak into his amber eyes as rage slowly consumed him.

Konaosu's eyes widened in horror, and rage. She could feel the temperature in her body rising.

"**If you so much as TOUCH my mother's grave, by the holy flame I SWEAR that I will not only destroy you but your soul as well!!!**"

Naraku smiled running a finger down her cheek as he released her.

"I look forward to it."

"If you utter a word to your Lord Sesshoumaru, I assure you that you sign over your mother's fate. You have till two days hence to make your decision, and remember, I will be watching you."

With those words, Naraku left the suzaku woman alone.

Konaosu stared in horror at the spot where the hanyou had been. She knew beyond a doubt that his threats were not empty. 'What am I to do? I cannot betray my taiyoukai, but my mother...mama...' A grip of ice had clutched her stomach leaving her feeling sick. Konaosu dropped the Seishi Hino, as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to dismiss what had just happened as a dream.

A death grip suddenly fastened around her throat, Konaosu found herself thrust brutally into a tree, gasping in pain and from the force that took her breath away. Some of the flowers were crushed beneath Konaosu's body, falling to the ground below her. She struggled as she faced the crimson eyes of a furious taiyoukai. His hand clenched her throat tightly as his hand began to glow an eerie emerald green as her hands flew up to try and pull his hand from her throat. He was beyond the point of reason, his voice spewed pure venom as he drove her body harder against the rough bark of the tree, causing an indent to appear in the bark.

"You dare to betray this Sesshoumaru?!"

Konaosu's eyes had widened revealing her fear and something else. In resignation her hands fell from his arm and her head lowered, eyes not daring to meet the furious scarlet of the youkai she had been serving. As her eyes lowered to the ground below, a single tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek, hitting one of the crushed flowers that Rin had lovingly placed in her hair.

Well, that's all folks! I can't believe it, Oath Broken?! Why the hell would Konaosu DO that?! I can't hardly stand it!!!

Shihaisha: They'll just have to wait until our next chapter won't they Yoake? But I promise that if he kills my beloved character, I will kill him!

Sesshoumaru: snorts in disbelief and continues to attempt to pick the lock to the weapons room.

Yoake: watching as the doorknob rattles in amusement Ah, Fluffy? That ain't gonna work, that bastard's sealed tight as a drum.

Duo: Yep! No getting out or in right?

Yoake has herself a heart attack for the second time in this fanfic.

Yoake: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!

Duo: grinning I followed you! I figured Heero and Wufei would kill me if I was seen with some crazy chick with my Gundam so, I decided to take the safer route.

Yoake: Wouldn't Heero kill you for saying that his Gundam is your Gundam? Hmm... Maybe I should go back and drag you along. That way I don't have to kill you but, I can still enjoy it!!

TBC...........

Parting Note:

To the reviewer AngelWings:

Inuyasha?! You would sic Inuyasha on Shihaisha and me?! That's one dead hanyou and one more blade for Shihaisha and I's weapons room. Thanks for reviewing but, no more Inuyasha threats k? We'll attack ya with the dreaded and pesky Youkai Lawyers. Oh and thanks for the cookies too!

Some side notes from the authoresses during the making of this chapter:

Yoake: officially tweaking out with the whole Naraku bit Do you have to write him so well?! That's really freakin me out!!

Shihaisha: Yoake, you must understand that I can't write him less then perfect, it would just be wrong!! Not to mention that it would drive me nuts!! It has to be PERFECT!!!!!

3 minutes go by without typing or a word said

Yoake: glaring at Shihaisha before muttering Virgo....

Laughter ensues from both parties.


	7. Naraku's Assault

_**Chapter 7: Naraku's Assault**_

Part 1…

Konaosu's hands clenched the bark of the tree behind her. Her fingers digging into the bark, this action the only release for her fear. The taiyoukai's grip had tightened, making the act of breathing almost impossible. Her vision swayed before her and she began to see spots from oxygen deprivation. Konaosu felt herself begin to panic, the fire inside of her rising up, screaming for release. She fought to control it, knowing full well that if she released the flames, she would give herself to death.

'_How has it come to this…?'_

Sesshoumaru's enraged scarlet eyes burned into her own, his hand clenching tighter around the throat of the petrified woman in front of him, if she did not answer him, her throat would be crushed by his talons.

"_I **command** you to answer."_

(A/N: At the end of the chapter glares at Shi, knowing this'll be another LONG chapter We'll be posting a track List for your enjoyment.)

Konaosu felt a sticky liquid drip down her hands as she raised her eyes to meet the infuriated youkai's gaze. Naraku's words echoed in her mind, stealing the truth from her lips before she could utter them. She struggled for breath, as her thoughts turned to her mother, resigning herself to death.

"_Sumimasen…Haha-ue…"_

(A/N: So ends Chapter 7, cool huh?? both authoresses smile and lean back in arm chairs. Both: PSYCHE!!!!)

The ever-tightening grip stopped, his eyes still scarlet from his rage as his grip stayed as it was. The words, barely able to escape from Konaosu's mouth, reached the ears of the youkai, slowly entering through the red mist of rage that clouded his mind.

(A/N: Rage?! That's not _all_ that's clouded his mind!!! gets smacked and dragged off)

The words sank in, the hopeless situation this woman had placed herself in, if he remembered correctly, her mother was the entire reason she had pledged her servitude to him. And yet, why would she worry over her mother, if the woman was dead in the first place?

Slowly the crimson began to bleed away from his eyes, the color now a red-gold in hue as he still held her in the punishing grip. The coppery scent of her blood reached his senses, his talons had not pierced her flesh, of that he had been sure, the corner of one eye caught the thick fluid trickling down her hand to land on the ground below.

"What was the meaning of that _interaction_ between **_you_** and Naraku. Do not **_lie_** to this Sesshoumaru."

Konaosu's face was pale, and her eyes were still wide with fright, but the implication that she would lie brought some color back to her cheeks. She gasped allowing the cool air to flow into her lungs, which ached from the lack. Her voice came out in a weak croak.

"_I_ cannot lie to you."

As usual, the family resemblance did not end with appearances, the mighty taiyoukai ended up echoing a very familiar line.

"_All_ beings lie, there is no being alive in creation that cannot lie."

_"LIAR!!!_ _EVERYONE LIES, YOU AIN'T ANY FUCKING DIFFERENT!!"_

The echoes of the hanyou brother also rang through her mind, she had thought the elder brother would be at least a little more knowledgeable but, even she could be wrong. Konaosu leaned into the tree, feeling the lack of adrenaline, she drew on the tree for support. She closed her eyes.

"I thought that you were perhaps wise to the ways of my people. Perhaps some of my assumptions of the taiyoukai of the western lands were wrong. I cannot lie to you, I can only speak the truth. If I were to lie or break my oath I would change into the abomination of my clan."

Konaosu's voice was so full of resignation and sorrow that her words held no sting.

Now the eyes of the taiyoukai had changed to normal, though the steely hardness did not dissipate from them. His curiosity was aroused concerning Konaosu's comment about being turned into an abomination, the slight insult was ignored.

"An abomination. How is this relevant to a lie?"

"The impurity of a lie tarnishes the soul of a suzaku, changing them into an abomination. A lie is only one way this can be accomplished, there are other ways as well. It was this that caused the great clan war."

Sesshoumaru had heard very little of the war of the Suzaku Clan, even less of the current than the Great War. Still, the chance to gain a few more bits was irresistible.

"The Great War was the decisive battle in which the Yami were destroyed, correct?"

Konaosu shifted uneasily in his slackened grip. Her legs longed for the comfort of the ground.

"Yes, the Yami, the abomination of my clan was destroyed and the suzaku's greatest relic was sealed."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in thought as he released the throat of his servant.

"An abomination is not what the Yami were, the powers differed from the normal suzaku and so they were seen as such, the true abominations are those who willingly mate with ningen and produce mistakes such as Inuyasha."

(A/N: Yoake: crying loudly I LOVE KONAOSU, just to let you all know, I love her to death and yet, it HURT to write that!! I am not anywhere **_near_** that cruel as Sesshoumaru just was!!)

Konaosu's legs crumpled beneath her as she was released from the taiyoukai's grip. Her fingers were ripped out of the holes in the bark that she had bore with her nails, as she fell. She glanced sharply up at the youkai as he uttered his comment. She looked away quickly as his words struck deep. Konaosu's aura immediately fell, withdrawing inside of her.

The taiyoukai noticed the retreating aura and felt his eyebrows draw in slightly before he realized the error of his words. Mentally he kicked himself for being a fool, no doubt that was what Inuyasha would have said, then again, he would have not realized he was a hanyou.

'_I have interacted with that bastard of chichi-ue's blood far too often, his stupidity is beginning to catch.'_

He turned to walk back to the camp, stopping only to turn once more and glance at her.

"I expect your answer to my inquiry once you have composed yourself. For further situations to be avoided, leave Naraku to this Sesshoumaru."

Konaosu glanced up with closed off eyes.

"I did not desire to add _Naraku_ to my acquaintance, and will gladly leave him to you. It would have been better if he had remained the fleeting rumor that I had heard mentioned once."

_That_ caught his attention. The mighty taiyoukai turned, his eyes pinning her to where she was sitting, looking absurd with the many different flowers braided randomly through her hair, that had been Rin, the small child had done as such to himself once.

"You only have heard of the pest _once_; I find that difficult to believe."

'_She must have heard of the coward, no village hasn't.'_

Her eyes narrowed.

"I do _not_ lie to you, whether you choose to believe it or not. Yes, _I_ have only heard of him once, and recently. Do you not wonder why you have not sensed my presence in the village before? Perhaps you should think before you make assumptions."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, restraint was needed, he had punished her once already for something that was the fault of the blasted annoyance that called himself Naraku.

(A/N: Oh _sure_ blame YOUR problems on Naraku, it's easy, I do it all the time! Shihaisha grabs Yoake's shoulder, wearing the voice modulator again Shi: Kukukukukuku…. Yoake freaks out and climbs up the high ceiling and hides in the chandelier Yoake: NOT AGAIN!!!!! KYAAAAAAA!!!!!)

"…..still that tongue of yours before you act like that worthless fool with my father's blood. This Sesshoumaru assumed you had a shard of the _Fuyouheki_ in your possession."

(A/N: _Fuyouheki_- See Inuyasha Scroll #365 for details. Basically, it's a jewel that erases any sign of the holder's youki or energy. Good for not being able to track someone; that's why Naraku got a hold of one sphere of it.)

Konaosu stood, looking at her hands. It would not due for Rin to see her hands as such. She extended them, a purplish gleam covering them a moment as she healed them. She took a deep breath trying to gain some superiority over her emotions.

'_Why have I let **his** words affect me so? I despise myself for allowing my guard to slip! I have allowed myself to become prey to this taiyoukai and that bastard who thinks he can lord over me!' _

Konaosu tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she walked to where she had dropped the Seishi Hino.

"I know not to what you speak of. You did not sense my presence because I was away in the Eastern lands. I had only just returned when the villages began their uprising."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow slightly at the violet glow that accompanied her healing, nodding at her explanation of her whereabouts.

"A rather unfortunate time to return."

The news of her in the Eastern Lands were troubling, the ruler was rumored to have some conflicts within his own Lands.

"You are familiar with the Lord of those Lands I assume; Hogosha. For what purpose were you in the East?"

The taiyoukai began to walk, giving her a symbol that she should follow so that she may explain.

Konaosu's eyes held a pained expression before she continued.

"No, I have never met the lord, nor any from my clan except one. I was approached by a suzaku in the village…_he_ took me to the Eastern Lands to be trained…"

Konaosu's voice drifted off and her face took on an angry expression.

The mighty taiyoukai's eyes narrowed again slightly, she did not look happy at the mentioning of her training.

"I take it the training was….unpleasant."

Konaosu looked up abruptly, seemingly shaking herself from her thoughts as she followed the taiyoukai.

"The training was as it should have been except for the taint that was my teacher."

Her hand gripped the hilt of the Seishi Hino tightly.

His eyes narrowed, what had her trainer done to her to get that kind of reaction?

"Then it is better left undiscussed if he was foolish enough to attempt to destroy what was promising. His soul will roam in disgrace for his actions."

Without another word, the taiyoukai began to go towards the camp, not wanting to leave Rin with Jaken for too long. Before vanishing from view into the forest, he turned slightly.

"Return when you feel adequate, Rin is able to sense odd things at times."

He turned again, leaving Konaosu with one last parting sentence.

"Perhaps it is the best that he has died; should this Sesshoumaru have heard of this kind of idiocy, he would have been destroyed soon after hearing of such."

The white clad youkai vanished, surrounded by the darkness that the forest gave in the night.

Konaosu's eyes widened and she stopped.

'_What does he mean by saying such things?'_

"_That would have suited another…"_

Konaosu muttered under her breath as her hand absently touched her side. A sigh escaped her lips as she lowered her head vanquishing such thoughts. Though the weight of Naraku's words would not leave her.

"Sumimasen…Haha-ue…onegai…"

Naraku watched the hanyou suzaku from a distance. He had to admit that this hanyou was very clever to have stilled Sesshoumaru's wraith and yet not reveal that which had been discussed.

"This one will suit me well."

A menacing smile alighted his lips as he turned away.

"I will allow her time to choose, then I will gain what belongs to me."

Konaosu entered the clearing where they had made their camp. Not a sign of what had transpired before was transparent on her face. She slightly bowed her head.

"I have returned."

Rin woke up immediately and looked up to see her okaa-san standing at the edge of the clearing. The little girl struggled up out of the blanket covering her and raced sleepily to Konaosu, jumping up and cuddling close to the suzaku woman.

"Where did Nao-kaa-san go? Rin thought Nao-kaa-san was right next to Rin."

The little girl's big brown eyes looked up; still full of sleep at the woman she called her mother.

(A/N: HAHAHA! EAT **_THAT_** KAGURA! sees the wind blades coming after her OH CRAP!!!! Shi: Oh _please_…)

Konaosu smiled down at the sleepy little girl.

"I needed to stretch my legs a little…so I went for a walk."

Rin bought the suzaku woman's excuse and nodded, trying to look stern even as she closed her eyes and snuggled close to Konaosu.

"Ok, but don't leave Rin alone again, Nao-kaa-san has to get permission from Rin okay?"

(A/N: KAWAII!!!)

A small laugh escaped Konaosu's lips as she led the little girl back to the spot that she had just a few moments before been sleeping.

"Of course, you must forgive me Rin-chan. It will not happen again, I promise."

"…..kay…."

With that all said and done, the small child climbed back into Konaosu's lap and snuggled against the woman's chest, sighing softly as she drifted back to sleep. Rin was too deeply asleep to notice that Konaosu was absently playing with her hair and sighed again as she began to dream. Sesshoumaru watched from the other side of the fire, his eyes were guarded carefully as he spoke to her.

"Suzaku do not lie. What would you call the falsehood you have given to Rin?"

Konaosu looked up from Rin her expression still soft as a small sigh escaped her.

"I am sorry to inform you that that was no falsehood. It was my original reason for straying from the camp."

"……is that so."

The taiyoukai rose from his position against the tree and began to walk off into the shadows, turning slightly to give an order to Konaosu.

"You are to stay in the clearing with Rin, _do not_ remove yourself for a walk. If you bore easily, practice your swordsmanship on the other side of the fire. This Sesshoumaru shall return shortly."

Konaosu quirked an eyebrow.

"That is good to know, I feel more relieved by the moment, and you did not need to worry _I_ will not stray."

'_Boredom…hmph! Practice my swordsmanship?! I could cut that fluffy tail in my sleep. Go for your walk dog…'_

The taiyoukai only gave her an unreadable glance before he left, not bothering to speak to the young woman.

**_A few hours later……………._**

"No! Please, leave Rin alone!! Rin didn't mean to steal the fish, Rin was trying to help Sesshoumaru-sama, please _no!!_"

The little girl began to cry in her sleep, thrashing as if she were trying to run away from something in her dreams. One foot accidentally connected with Konaosu's stomach, hard enough to wake the slumbering woman.

"Rin's sorry, please don't!!"

Konaosu's eyes widened, first from the blow to her stomach, and then to the words uttered by the small child in her arms. Senses immediately alert to her surroundings, she noticed right away that the _taiyoukai_ had not returned. It made no matter to her she immediately turned her attention to the frightened child.

"Rin-chan, wake up Rin."

The little girl didn't seem to be able to hear her; the tiny face was pale and drawn tightly with the fear that laced through her scent as well.

"Rin said Rin was sorry! Don't let the wolves get Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

The frantic movements became even faster, the heartbeat of the little girl was racing at an unhealthy rate, if she did not calm down soon, things could turn deadly and quickly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

She whimpered and cried out again for the taiyoukai, seeming to settle down before she screamed and jerked away from Konaosu, her voice was thick with tears and fear.

"NAO-KAA-SAN!!"

(A/N: Aww….I feel really bad for Rin, nightmares really suck!)

Konaosu was immediately at Rin's side, her hands grasping the small child, and shaking her lightly.

"Rin, wake up…Rin…you must wake…"

Konaosu's voice now held a more urgent tone as her skills as a healer deducted the danger. Her skin began to glow as she willed for the child to wake.

"Rin…I am here…there is nothing to fear! Wake up for Nao-kaa-san!! Please Rin!!"

A low moan came from the little girl's throat as she refused to wake up, turning away and shaking violently as she sobbed from what ever plagued her in her dreams.

"Rin's sorry! It hurts!!!"

Konaosu clutched the child tighter and held her to her chest, gently stroking her fingers through her hair. Tears filled her eyes, as she leaned her head down to whisper into Rin's ear.

"Rin-chan…you do remember our promise don't you? Rin…please wake up for me? You can't leave me alone now can you?_ Please…Rin…please wake…onegai!_"

A single tear fell down Konaosu's cheek only to fall on the frightened child's own cheek.

The tear shimmered for a moment as it dropped on to the terrified girl's cheek and glowed softly. The little girl's eyes shot open, one hand clenched into a fist around the pendant Konaosu had given her and the other hand flailed around, until she caught hold of Konaosu's haori and looked up sharply, tears flew down the peaked face and off her chin, spotting her yukata with the salty fluid.

"N-N-Nao-k-k-kaa-s-s-saaaaaan!!!"

The little girl wailed as she flung herself into Konaosu's chest, sobbing as if her heart would break, coughs began to wrack the small body as the cries became fierce and violent. What ever the little girl had dreamed about, it was enough to reduce the usually cheerful little girl to a sobbing wreck.

Konaosu let a sigh of relief go as she wrapped Rin in a comforting embrace. She walked them back to their original spot, and sat as she whispered comforts to her. After some moments Konaosu's soft voice began singing quietly in Rin's ear.

The small child soon began to calm down, the violent sobbing quieted down to a hiccuping cough that shook the small body every now and then. Her arms were fastened tightly around the older girl's neck, her face buried into the hollow of her throat as she shivered from her dream's aftermath.

"N-Nao-k-kaa-san?"

"Yes…"

The frightened little girl clung still to her, her voice muffled from being pressed against Konaosu's neck but, the suzaku woman could hear them as if Rin had been right next to her and whispering in her ear.

"Nao-kaa-san kept her promise to Rin, arigatou… Rin knew Rin could count on her okaa-san to save her."

(A/N: Shihaisha and Yoake are biting handkerchiefs and sniffling with the big dewy eyes at Rin's little speech)

The little girl continued, snuggled against the woman she trusted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama didn't know what to do when Rin had the bad dreams. Neither did Aun or Jaken-sama… Rin is…glad that her okaa-san is here now…Arigatou Nao-kaa-san, for saving Rin from the wolves again."

(A/N: Shi and Yoake are destroying many boxes of tissues during this scene)

Konaosu closed her eyes and hugged the little girl to her. She fought to keep her own tears at bay.

"You're welcome, sweet Rin…"

"Will Nao-kaa-san stay with Rin forever?"

"Yes, Rin, I will stay with you forever. Nothing could take me from you now; I swear it on the sacred flame."

Comforted, the little girl drifted back into an uneasy sleep in Konaosu's arms. Sesshoumaru had timed his arrival perfectly with the small child's awakening. The tears and fear never ceased to unsettle the great taiyoukai, when the little girl had had those dreams, he had always awakened her but still, a woman was best suited to those matters. Although, what troubled him was that Rin had not been so frightened in a long while, not since he had retrieved her from the clutches of the revived Shichinintai. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly in anger, his eyes beginning to glow softly from the way the small girl had reacted after the events.

'_Perhaps Naraku has affected the dreams of my charge. If he has, the disgrace to the very living will pay dearly.'_

He walked out, his expression stoic as usual as he walked into Konaosu's line of sight, the flames from the fire reflected in his cold amber gaze.

"Has she calmed herself?"

"If you mean 'has she calmed down', then yes, _I_ have seen to that."

The edge in Konaosu's voice gave the taiyoukai clear notice that the woman was extremely displeased with him.

"…….."

His eyes remained on Rin, his senses taking in her heart rate and other vital signs. When all seemed clear, he nodded slightly.

"Good."

"Is that _all_ you have to say, _mi' lord_?"

His eyes narrowed at the disrespect he detected in her tone.

"What business is it of yours to inquire my thoughts _onna_?"

The frost in his tone was nearly visible.

Konaosu's eyes narrowed to slits, and the fire flickered in response.

"If the circumstances had been normal, _I_ would not have dared to inquire, _but_ that was not the case. Forgive me, if I am concerned about _why_ the lord who this child holds in such high esteem, did not come when she _called_ for him?!"

The barely restrained fury in her voice matched the equal fury the flames were giving, the soft roar was audible in the thick silence between the taiyoukai and the suzaku woman who served him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as well, his eyes flickering with the fire. He didn't care for the tone in which she spoke with him but, the undercurrent of the natural mother instinct was also taking toll, not surprising, the woman _had_ just lost her own mother after all.

'_If the off-spring was this vocal, the mother must have terrorized the village more so than any youkai.'_

(A/N: If only you knew…if only you knew…)

"This Sesshoumaru's whereabouts are none of your concern. When Rin called out for this taiyoukai, he was…preoccupied at the moment and was unable to respond."

The taiyoukai turned his gaze from the flames and returned to the tree he seemed to have chosen as his "spot" to rest and slowly sat down. A flicker of something crossed his face, something similar to a grimace as he finished the slow movement and began to remove part of his armor and haori.

(A/N: WOO HOO!!!!!!!)

The anger vanished from Konaosu's eyes as she noticed her lord's slow decent. Concern now etched her brow and she shifted Rin in her arms.

'_Damn my healer eyes! AND my conscience!!'_

Konaosu lay Rin down gently and crossed the span of space between her and her taiyoukai in seconds. She kneeled before him, an apology clear in her posture.

"You are hurt."

The taiyoukai paused slightly in his removal of clothing, his eyes unreadable as they caught the crimson of Konaosu's for a moment before returning to the action of what he was doing before.

"This is an idle wound, the fool thought he had accomplished this Sesshoumaru's defeat. He was mistaken and it cost him."

The armor was removed, as well as the haori, an ugly looking gash ran from his armless shoulder all the way across to the opposite hip. Other than the foul looking wound, his chest was well toned, a sign he was well trained and familiar in multiple forms of combat. Already the battle damages were healing, due to his youkai blood.

(A/N: OK girls, SQUEAL at the mental image of a shirtless and armorless Sesshoumaru!!)

Konaosu quirked her eyebrow, and focused on the wound. A small blush appeared on her cheeks, but otherwise her eyes did not reveal her embarrassment. She did not fail to notice the stump that had once been a well developed arm.

'_I wonder how he incurred that? It is perhaps better that I do not ask now…'_

Her eyes traveled from the wound to his amber eyes.

"An idle wound? I am curious what you deem a mortal wound? Oh, I have overstepped my bounds again…there are none who could _mortally_ wound the taiyoukai of the western lands."

She smiled a genuine smile as she reached out and tenderly touched the wound.

Sesshoumaru's remaining hand snapped out and gripped Konaosu's wrist in a bone-crushing grip, his eyes were cold and dangerous.

"This Sesshoumaru is not in need of your healer's skills. Go tend to your child. This minor wound will heal in due time on its own."

A small gasp came from Konaosu and for a second a look of fear crossed her eyes. Her smile disappeared and she met the taiyoukai's gaze straight on. It took all her strength to keep her tone gentle.

"Forgive me, I merely thought that it would be better for me to treat your wound, than to wait for your youkai blood. I only thought that it would save you time and energy. If you would rather I not, all you need to do is say so."

Something in Sesshoumaru's eyes changed, something neither of them truly knew about, or noticed for that matter. A scent reached Konaosu's nose from the wound. A bitter and revolting stench of rot and poison fumes were blended in with the darker sour undertone of arousal that was always around the twisted bastard called Naraku. How Sesshoumaru had tracked down the beast was something she intended to find out, not to mention healing that wound so that the taiyoukai would not smell of the despicable manipulator. At the narrowing of Konaosu's eyes, Sesshoumaru's own gaze met her own.

"Is there a believable reason to why you are still beside this Sesshoumaru?"

Konaosu felt her anger rising yet again, and the flames flickered. Her voice held a curious tone as she responded.

"You are my lord, is it not believable that a lord should have a servant near him? Is your foe vanquished for good?"

Sesshoumaru could tell the woman was furious by the lingering stench of Naraku on his wound, it showed in her eyes and in the way the fire was crackling. His eyes narrowed in a mixture of anger and annoyance as he stared at his wound.

"Kugutsu."

(A/N: Kugustu- "Demon Puppetry" y'all know Naraku's fave trick by now right? Bastard hardly ever shows up to a fight himself, sends a puppet that he controls instead. Prick.)

Konaosu clenched her fist, as Naraku's words played over in her mind.

_You will bring him to me…_

For a moment Konaosu's eyes changed to flame entirely.

"_I will not!"_ She muttered forgetting her close proximity to the taiyoukai.

The feeling of her nails breaking into the flesh of her hand shook her from her haze of rage. Her eyes returned to normal and took on a look of guilt, ignoring the previous order, she reached out and lay her hand gently over the wound. A purplish glow spread from her hand to the wound, alighting both for a second, before vanquishing the evil and returning the flesh to its prior state.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were back to the cold and unreadable state they were always in as she finished her healing. He suspected she was recalling Naraku's words and raised an eyebrow at her open defiance of his orders. The three words she hissed out under her breath made it clear that Naraku had probably informed her that he would absorb the very Lord she served under. Knowing the bastard hanyou, he had probably tried to force her to deliver him. Fool.

"Had you been sworn to another Lord, this Sesshoumaru would have inquired as to whether or not you blatantly disregard the wishes of your Lord often."

The taiyoukai rose easily from his position on the forest floor and began to move smoothly towards the left hand path of the clearing. Not even a word of thanks was given to Konaosu as he departed.

Konaosu blushed slightly as the taiyoukai rose and turned from her. She rose as well and stared from his armor and haori that lay forgotten on the forest floor, to his retreating form. She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

"I know this question was not welcomed before, but I feel I _must_ inquire to where my lord youkai is going without his haori, and armor."

(A/N: Poor Konaosu, slave to the very thing ALL fangirls are; the checking out of the bare chested taiyoukai.)

Sesshoumaru felt his annoyance rise and quickly diminish under the new thought that occurred to him. He turned, a glint of something unknown in his eyes causing Konaosu to back up a step unconsciously.

"If you are so insistent on knowing where this taiyoukai is going; perhaps you shall accompany him to the onsen and assist him in ridding himself of Naraku's stench."

Konaosu's eyes widened in shock and a blush spread across her cheeks. Something that wasn't unappealing. A hand flew to her stomach and she stepped back, clearly caught off guard. Konaosu opened her mouth, but could not find an adequate response. The taiyoukai was well pleased with himself for his wit, after all, he had finally found a way to shut her mouth for once.

"This Sesshoumaru awaits your reply."

Konaosu's eyes drifted over to the sleeping Rin, and she wished for the child to wake, but she slept soundly. _'Curse my fate! It would have to be as such!'_ Konaosu could barely bring herself to look at the waiting taiyoukai, she was so embarrassed. _'This is something my mother would have subjected me to…'_ The thought of her mother first brought a small smile to her face before her over active mind reminded her of the fate that awaited her mother if she did not do as Naraku had asked. Her brows furrowed. _'Am I forever doomed to such things…?'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as he grew tired of waiting for her answer.

"This Sesshoumaru grows weary of your indecision, either you accept the honor bestowed upon you or you decline. Which is it?"

Konaosu forgot her embarrassment as she scowled in the taiyoukai's direction. _'Why that arrogant bastard! Honor?! He would not even begin to understand the honor, if I actually accompanied him to the onsen!'_

Konaosu crossed her arms.

"I'm afraid that _your_ honor will be the only company you have in the onsen tonight!"

Sesshoumaru's lips twisted into his rare once in a lifetime smile, usually his appearance alone shook even the strongest youkai, his smile however, that would kill just being given. He looked at her, eyes still blocked off but definitely amused.

"It is rare that a mere onna, much less a hanyou is given the opportunity to bathe this Sesshoumaru. You spoke of only tonight, perhaps the next time this taiyoukai will not give you the option but order it as such."

This would play out quite well, considering the red it brought into her face amused him. He had heard his idiot halfling brother speak uncensored and seemed unbothered by the notion of bathing with another. His servant however, was quite prude.

Konaosu half turned from the taiyoukai, and stared at the ground, fuming. _'A suzaku bathe an Inu? Clearly he hasn't learned what place his clan takes in the scheme of things!' _Konaosu cleared her throat, willing her voice to be calm, less she seal her fate with her hot tempered words. She sighed.

"In all seriousness, may I ask, if it is necessary to point out my hanyou blood in every conversation. I am well aware of my lack…it has been a point of great discussion since I was a child."

The taiyoukai's eyes did not change, instead it seemed to amuse him even more some how.

"The topic of your blood does not concern this Sesshoumaru. There is no need to speak of your village either, you will have no problem with them."

His eyes glinted with something that shocked the flame right outta Konaosu; humor.

"What fool would _dare_ instigate a feud with a _hi no megami_?"

He turned and walked without another word into the forest and vanished from Konaosu's sight. The image of his humor filled eyes and chilling smile stayed with Konaosu even after he left.

Konaosu turned staring in shock at his retreating form. _'Humor? I did not think that such a feet was possible for him!'_ Konaosu turned away, a small laugh escaping her lips as she returned to Rin, and settled down beside her. Perhaps sleep would visit her for a while. Konaosu lay on her side and closed her eyes. She lay motionless for some time the only sound the crackling of the camp fire and Rin's breathing. She sighed, sleep would allude her tonight. The haunting choice she had to make would not leave her. _'What am I to do? Betray the lord I have sworn an oath to, or betray the woman who brought me into this world? If I break my oath, the village will be destroyed, and my promise to my mother broken. I could become that which my clan fears, and hates…so I must either keep my word and live with a broken heart, or commit the betrayal and begin my decent into darkness.'_

Konaosu covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears, and speckled the ground beneath her cheek. She knew what she needed to do.

"DAMMIT BAITA!!!"

Kagome's shoulders tensed as she yelled her response out.

"OSUWARI!!!!!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT NAME INUYASHA?!"

_**:THUD:**_

Inuyasha became reacquainted with the forest floor and swore a blue streak into the dirt. As the spell lifted, he became aware of the slightly spicy tinge to the annoyed miko girl's scent.

'_Ah fuck, **now**_?!_'_

His ears flattened against his skull as he turned away from the young woman who, according to his fail-safe nose, was on her monthly cycle. His eyes caught the angry flare in Kagome's eyes and winced inwardly, it was _always_ like this, she'd go into the time of the month where females were most fertile and sent off a scent to any unmated man that she was ready.

"Dammit."

Kagome glowered at him, her eyes snapped in irritation as she watched her friend and secret love interest stay a little farther from her.

"What are you cursing about _now_ Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku raised an eyebrow, Shippou sniffed the air lightly and looked confused.

"Kagome, why do you smell different?"

Kagome gave the little kitsune boy an odd look and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Shippou-chan? I don't think I'm sweating…am I?"

"Feh, it ain't sweat onna, it the smell of your damned heat coming."

"What are you talking about?!"

"YOUR DAMN CYCLE BITCH!!"

"….OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**:THUD:**_

"DAMMIT KAGOME!!!"

Sango frowned to herself and suddenly realized what Inuyasha was talking about. She walked over and took Kagome aside and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome-chan, he means you're on your menstrual phase at the moment. It isn't surprising that he can sense it."

Kagome's face turned a horrified beet colored red as she faced Inuyasha and gave the most mortified look anyone had ever seen.

"You mean to tell me, after _all_ the time we've spent and traveled together, you've been able to _smell_ me when I'm on my period?? Why didn't you tell me?! I would have gone back home and stayed there until I was finished!!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth before he even knew it.

(A/N: Uh oh, I sense a really **_REALLY_** big osuwari comin up!!!!!)

"Why the hell did you think I didn't tell you?! YOU are needed HERE to regain the Shikon no kakera! Just because you get the woman's curse doesn't mean you can go gallivanting off home to your world!!"

"……….."

(A/N: OH CRAP! jumps into a trench and hides Prepare yourselves people! It's the calm before the storm!!!)

Kagome's eyes betrayed nothing of her current emotional state. Miroku slowly backed away with Sango and Shippou, Kirara's fur stuck up on end as she too backed away from Kagome.

"**_Inuyasha……._**"

Her voice was low and she slowly dragged out his name. The hanyou boy in question began to back away from Kagome himself, wondering what the hell he had said _this_ time before remembering and swearing to himself.

"Aw shit, Kagome, don't even-"

"**_OSUWARI! If you think you can talk to me like that; OSUWARI! You are sadly mistaken! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OOOOSSSSSUUUUUWWWWWAAAAARRRRRRIIII!!!!!!!!!!"_**

(A/N: ducks down in the trench and yells FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!)

**_:THUD…_** "Kagome, waita-" **_THUD…_**W-wait a sec, Kagome don-" **_THUD THUD THUD! WWWWHHHHAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!_** "GAAAH!!!"

Kagome stormed off ahead, pushing her bike along angrily, her aura flaring out wildly around her. Sango followed immediately behind the girl. Shippou and Miroku walked a little ways after them, stopping to depart some pearls of wisdom that the hanyou was in dire need of. Shippou was first.

"Baka, now Kagome's mad at you again. It's no wonder why the two of you never get anywhere." The little kitsune sighed and shook his head.

"I'm holding more hopes for Kouga now, at least he knows how to treat Kagome, unlike you baka!"

"Shippou....you little….when I get outta here you're gonna fucking **_get it_**!!"

"Osuwari! Don't threaten Shippou-chan Inuyasha!"

_**:THUD:**_

Miroku sighed and shook his head, the outcome of what man would win Kagome's heart was sadly in Kouga's favor at the moment.

"Inuyasha, perhaps you should take care around Kagome-sama every time she…becomes _afflicted_. It could prove beneficial to your health. Besides that, do you really enjoy Kagome-sama making you kiss the ground that much?"

"Bouzu, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

The monk laughed and shook his staff teasingly at the still down hanyou.

"Just remember who has to tend to your wounds when Kagome-sama is this furious at you my friend."

Inuyasha glared after the monk and shoved himself up, jumping out of the large crater caused by his impact into the ground. He stopped and looked back for a moment.

'_That fucker's bigger than the one she gave me before we met Menomaru…dammit.'_

"Dammit to hell…how'm I gonna get her not pissed off at me this time?!"

_**A couple hours later….**_

"Explain to me _why_ we're going to see Sesshoumaru's wench _again_?!"

Kagome didn't even pause in her step as she growled out the hanyou's name.

"**_Inuyasha………"_**

He flinched automatically and tried to correct the situation, it was the first time since the whole curse incident that he had gotten her to actually speak to him.

"Shit, I mean, _oh fuck, what's her name again?!"_

Miroku generously supplied the name for his dear companion.

"Konaosu-_sama_."

"Yeah her, why're we goin to see _her_ again?!"

Kagome pedaled slowly on the path they were traveling on, her head didn't even turn as she replied in the same clipped tone she had before.

"I have a bad feeling, that's all Inuyasha. Besides, do I _need_ a valid reason to see a _friend_?"

Miroku watched Inuyasha try and figure out what he was going to say to that and winced inwardly.

'_Be careful my friend, you are treading on the thinnest ice in history right now.'_

"Who the hell said _she_ was a _friend_?! I sure as hell didn't approve of that."

(A/N: Open mouth, insert Tetsusaiga, and both feet…maybe even a statue for good measure.)

"**_IIIIINNNNNUUUUUYYYYYYYAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHAAAAAA……."_**

The said hanyou immediately braced himself for what was probably going to be the most painful sit he had ever endured.

'_Shit, here it comes…'_

He was waiting a long moment but, the word never came. He looked up in confusion at Kagome.

'_I didn't get sat?'_

"Oi, what the fuck Kagome?!"

Sango shook her head and sighed, her pace was matched with Miroku's as they walked side by side.

"Those two, at times they fight even worse than Inuyasha and Kouga, don't you think Houshi-sama?"

"Indeed. I heard this once while passing through a village, it suits Kagome-sama perfectly. _'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'_"

Sango smiled softly and chuckled.

"Definitely fitting houshi-sama."

Miroku was pleased with himself and well, the notorious hand went where it shouldn't have. Sango's spine stiffened as her face reddened.

'_Why that lecher!'_

_**:WHAP:**_

Miroku was left nursing a throbbing cheek with a glowing red hand print etched into the skin. He watched Sango storm over towards Kagome with a small smile.

'_She did not mind it as much as she slapped me for.'_

Shippou muttered his own opinion to Kirara.

"It should have been _'Hell hath no fury like a woman groped.'_ huh Kirara?"

The hineko mewed in agreement and kept walking.

Kagome finally answered and did not look at Inuyasha, her voice was most definitely colder than it had been before.

"Forget it, what's the use anyways? It doesn't work and _nothing_ seems to get through that thick skull of yours."

He glowered at her.

"What the hell's **_that_** supposed to mean?!"

"Urusai! I'm not speaking to you."

"Dammit Kagome!"

"…."

"SAY SOMETHING BITCH!"

"……Sango-chan, after we check on Konaosu-san, can I borrow Kirara?"

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

"Urusai Inuyasha, you dug your own grave. Certainly Kagome-chan."

"DAMMIT SANGO! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON…huh?"

Inuyasha stopped as they passed by one of the trees. His eyes narrowed slightly in the darkness as he walked over to it.

"The hell?"

Sango stopped, Miroku reaching over and tagging Kagome slightly with his staff, his head nodding over to where Inuyasha was knelt in front of one of the rough barked trees. Kagome got off her bike and set it down quietly before she jogged over to where Inuyasha was, crouching next to the hanyou boy as he examined the bark of the tree with one hand.

"What's up? Did you find something?"

The hanyou was concentrating on his find…not really. It was Kagome next to him _and_ she was in heat. Something surged within his mind as Kagome leaned closer, he panicked and beat it back, yelling in his own mind.

_:DAMMIT, KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!! THIS AIN'T THE TIME OR PLACE FOR THIS!!:_

A darker chuckle echoed in his mind as the image of his full youkai self appeared.

**_:If it was your decision, I'd die mateless. I want to claim her before that dumbass of an ookami tries it.:_**

_:Like I said, NOT the time OR place!! Get back into that small corner where I don't have to worry about you!:_

**_:How touching, you worry about me. I will lay my claim to her when I feel the least resistance from you, pitiful bastard.:_**

_:Knock the sarcasm you jackass! Like I'll let my guard down now. I'll claim Kagome when I'm damn good and ready to.:_

_**:Great, my mate will resemble Kaede before then, wonderful.:**_

_:FUCK OFF!!!!!!:_

The echoes of his youkai self's laughter rang loudly in his head as he tried to focus on what Kagome was saying.

"I thought you weren't speakin to me?"

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and glowered at him, her hands on her hips. She had been a little worried when she had seen his eyes flash red for a moment. Her worries were just proven to be unfounded.

"Don't act like such a child Inuyasha! What did you find?!"

He scowled when his youkai side made a particularly rude noise in his mind and answered her gruffly.

"I ain't actin like a child, don't confuse me with Shippou. There's blood here."

Kagome stopped in the middle of chewing him out and looked concerned. She knew by the look on her friend's face whose it was but, the words came out anyway.

"Who's is it Inuyasha?"

"…it ain't just blood either, there's fear mixed in with Sesshoumaru's scent…"

The hanyou's eyes turned cold and hard as a deep growl escaped from his throat. Kagome looked at him as he picked up something from the ground, the tips of his fingers were red from the bloody bark.

"What is that?"

He held it out to the miko girl to inspect, it was a blood colored flower but, it had somehow crystallized, turning it into a flower shaped jewel.

"Suzaku tear is my guess. There's one other scent here too."

Miroku and Sango gripped their weapons, a dark expression coming over their eyes as a matching expression came over Inuyasha's face.

"Naraku was here."

Part 2 and 3 will be forthcoming.


	8. Naraku's Assault: Part II

Konaosu followed in her taiyoukai's wake in a foul disposition. After hours of tossing and turning she had finally managed to fall into the clutches of sleep, only to be roused by the arrogant inu shortly after. In short she was cranky, and unfortunately for her Rin noticed.

"Nao-kaa-san, daijabou ka?"

Konaosu's eyes narrowed and she glared daggers at the taiyoukai's back.

"Yes Rin-chan, I'm _fine._"

Sesshoumaru ignored the heated glare he was receiving from the enraged suzaku woman and continued forward, his expression deadly calm and focused. Rin looked from her okaa-san to the man she considered a father figure and back again, her face puzzled before she realized what was going on.

(A/N: Oh man, Rin's gonna fuck this up….)

"Rin gets why Nao-kaa-san isn't happy with Sesshoumaru-sama."

The taiyoukai's back straightened in the slightest as did Konaosu's as they both expected the worst from the little girl.

"Nao-kaa-san helped Sesshoumaru-sama with his bath but left before Nao-kaa-san had Sesshoumaru-sama help _her_ wash up! That's ok, Nao-kaa-san, next time we stop, Sesshoumaru-sama can wash _you_ first!!"

Konaosu stared in wonder at the little girl. _'I thought she was sleeping…I must watch my charge more carefully.'_ Her mouth curved into a wicked smile, and to her own surprise she actually laughed. The sound was strange to her own ears for she had not done so for some time.

"Rin-chan, I thank you for your assistance, but _honor_ would not dictate it so."

Sesshoumaru silently cursed his momentary brain lapse when he had decided to accept her as a servant.

'_No more toying with the half breed, our next encounter, he dies.'_

"_Honor_, will not be enough to save you from this Sesshoumaru. As Rin dictates, _you_ shall _assist_ in bathing this taiyoukai. _That_ is an order."

Rin smiled happily and laughed, clapping her hands together and swinging Aun's reins.

"Can Rin come too? Then Nao-kaa-san and Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama will be like a family!"

The little girl seemed so excited about this oncoming event that she began to fall off Aun's back, one of the heads from the beast craned it's neck around and caught her, pushing her back into the saddle with a low rumble of scolding. She only laughed and hugged the broad neck that joined the heads.

"Arigatou Aun, Rin will be more careful, Rin promises!"

She looked over at Konaosu.

"Does Nao-kaa-san wanna ride with Rin? Rin knows Aun won't mind."

Konaosu looked at Rin and smiled.

"Of course Rin-chan."

'_Anything to get away from that egotistical bastard who calls himself a lord!' _

It took all of her strength not to scowl at the said inu as she passed him to get to Rin.

'_Order me to bathe him, hmph! This will be one time he regrets his order! Damn inu!!'_

Konaosu approached Aun, keeping in stride with the large dragon like youkai, and gingerly touched one of the heads, waiting for the youkai's invitation. The twin headed dragon beast gently butted Konaosu's chest, one of the heads nudging her waist towards his back. Rin laughed and clapped her hands together in delight as she hugged Aun's neck.

"C'mon Nao-kaa-san! Aun says get on!"

Before Konaosu could respond, the adorable little girl called out to the taiyoukai in front of them once more.

"Aun says there's room for one more Sesshoumaru-sama! Will you come and ride with Nao-kaa-san and Rin?"

Konaosu mounted Aun's back with ease and bit her lip at the little girl's question. For once she held her tongue and patted Aun's neck before grabbing her silk ribbon and pulling her black masses up into a high pony tail.

'_Please…decline…'_

The silent taiyoukai continued forward for a good amount of time before replying to the small child's inquiry.

"…..not now Rin. Perhaps later."

Konaosu released the breath she had been holding. It would have been too uncomfortable to have the taiyoukai _that_ near. She smiled at Rin.

"I guess it will only be you and I, Rin-chan. I hope that I will be enough company for you."

Rin turned to face Konaosu, her large brown eyes widening slightly as she grabbed one of her hands.

"No no! Rin think Nao-kaa-san is a lot of company. Rin just wanted to see if Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to be part of the company too!"

A giggle slipped past Konaosu's lips. Shocking her, for she hadn't done that for years, and she gently squeezed Rin's hand.

"It's alright, Rin-chan, I was just teasing you. You are very thoughtful and kind to worry over your Lord Sesshoumaru."

The mentioned youkai Lord was about to deliver a scathing retort before he stopped and stood still. Aun also halted, a few feet behind the youkai he served. The winds picked up slightly, something in the air caused Aun's hackles to rise, his thick mane bristled sharply as his fangs were bared and a deep menacing growl escaped his twin mouths. Rin's scent filled with concern and a little bit of fright as she began to dismount from Aun's back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…what's wrong with Au.."

Sesshoumaru's voice, stern and cold cut through the air and silenced the small child.

"Rin, do not remove yourself from Aun's back. Konaosu, you will **_take_** Rin far from here, Aun will know of the place I speak of."

Aun's growl lowered slightly at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice, but the tension was still felt as the dragon-beast began to turn and walk back into the forest.

Konaosu's stomach had clenched into a knot the moment Naraku's scent had revealed itself. She glared at the taiyoukai as he ordered her departure, and Aun began to obey. Without thinking she placed a hand on the dragon-beasts neck, Aun halted just as quickly as he had begun to proceed.

'_Naraku waits for my decision…'_

"You think it is wise to face _him_ alone?"

Konaosu's voice held an edge.

Sesshoumaru's back was still to her, even as his profile was turned her way, amber eyes were molten gold, tinged slightly with the scarlet streaks Konaosu had been acquainted with earlier. The taiyoukai's tone was harsh and clipped, as if he were saving the brunt of his rage for the unlucky bastard.

(A/N: Unlucky bastard?! Whaddya mean unlucky?! You don't raise the ire of a youkai like Sesshoumaru and expect to get away with it! You ask me, he's signed his death warrant when he fucked with Sesshoumaru. voice drops down to a whisper Y'know, that particular taiyoukai tends to well, hold a grudge.)

"Is there **_doubt_** in your mind about this **_Sesshoumaru's_** competency to defeat an opponent?

Konaosu's hand clenched Aun's mane subconsciously. Her emotions battling each other. Naraku's words tormented her, it was not that she doubted his abilities, it was more that she did not trust another's actions. Naraku's words hinted at something else. Something that she had not grasped but that had put her on edge. Konaosu swallowed her anger.

"No, it is not that. I do not doubt you."

Sesshoumaru turned to face the hanyou woman, his eyes narrowed as his hand came to rest on Toukijin's hilt.

"Then do not inquire into this Sesshoumaru's decisions. You have been given your orders, now obey them and go."

With that, the mighty taiyoukai strode into the forest before vanishing from sight in a burst of speed, leaving Aun, Jaken, Rin and Konaosu to themselves.

Konaosu eye's flared and she stared a moment at the spot where the taiyoukai had been. Her crimson eyes fell upon the toad.

"Jaken, come here."

She ordered, her eyes daring Jaken to make a snide retort.

The toad youkai did not disappoint. His bulbous yellow eyes bulged a little more as he scowled scornfully at her.

"Some nerve _you_ have hanyou wench! I serve Sesshoumaru-sama and only Sesshoumaru-sama. You have been given _your_ orders. Now be a good servant and **_obey_** them!"

Konaosu smiled the coldest smile that had ever graced her lips.

"_Fine_, then go and serve your _Lord_! I am sure he will need your skill in the battle with Naraku. Aun."

At the sound of his name the great dragon-beast jumped into the air. Konaosu, Rin, and Aun faded into the sky, leaving Jaken in the small clearing.

Jaken's eyes bulged even more in a sudden panic as he waved the Jintojo in the air above his head threateningly, screeching up at the retreating figures.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TROUBLESOME WENCH! OOH! WHEN SESSHOUMARU-SAMA RETURNS, HE WILL HEAR OF THIS, I SWEAR IT!"

Konaosu ignored the toad's voice as they drifted away.

'_That bastard will not get away with this!!'_

(A/N: Shi: Now the question is to which bastard is she referring to.)

Amber eyes flashed, the intensity of his gaze was equal, if not more so, to a star going supernova as the mighty youkai entered a clearing the size of two and a half football fields, within the clearing, it was abnormally dark, that _foul_ fiend's scent emitted from the very center of the field. With one hand on Toukijin's hilt, Sesshoumaru tread gracefully towards the center of the clearing, his long silver hair glowing slightly in the ever-thickening darkness. His voice was calm and composed, even a tad bored as he spoke into the thick silence.

"Still playing games are we Naraku? Have you no other way to…attract those you desire to speak with than to play mind games?"

Naraku's cold eyes glinted and he smiled.

"Hn, I see you have forgotten to bring what belongs to me. It is no matter I will collect my prize shortly."

A small snort of disdain came from the taiyoukai's nose as he settled into a rather…unusually relaxed position, amber eyes hardening slightly.

"Your _prize_ as you call her, will not be taken. She belongs to this Sesshoumaru, under an oath _she_ swore herself. Unless I, Sesshoumaru release her from this debt or, in the unlikely event that this Sesshoumaru should perish in battle, only then will she be freed."

(A/N: HA! Take THAT you word game playing bastard! And Sess? You're gonna get the freakin BIG ass flame if Nao _ever_ catches wind of this!)

Naraku laughed.

"You hold yourself in high esteem. I wonder…has _this_ Sesshoumaru endeared himself to his servant. _This _Naraku does not believe so. I think that I have endeared myself more so with the small interlude we had."

A small chuckle escaped Naraku's lips.

"I think perhaps that this will be the first time that _this_ Sesshoumaru will learn the true meaning of loss."

That didn't settle well with the taiyoukai. The blade was drawn and at Sesshoumaru's side in a blink of an eye, his voice now cold and clipped.

"I tire of your pitiful games Naraku. Your…_threats_ are empty and mean nothing. Should you find yourself in need of entertainment, go bother the hanyou pest and his party. I have no time for such trivial matters."

Naraku's eyes flashed and his face hardened.

"Possessive…are we of a mere hanyou. Very well I have tired of you and desire to claim _my_ suzaku."

Naraku held up his hand and blew on it. A dark purple secretion flowed from his finger tips.

"Come play with me Sesshoumaru."

(A/n: Yoake screams and is holding her head, eyes tightly shut IT BUUURRRNNNSSS!!! TAKE IT AWAY, TAKE THESE AWFUL MENTAL EVIL NASTY PICTURES FROM MY MIND! WAAAAH!!! Yoake runs from the room crying and wailing)

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed angrily as he raised Toukijin into the air and brought the suddenly glowing blade down, sending an enormous wave of electric blue energy at the evil hanyou that continued to annoy him.

"I have told you _once_ before Naraku, I do not _play_ your games and again, what belongs to this Sesshoumaru _remains_ with this Sesshoumaru!"

The evil hanyou disappeared, as the blast of energy scorched the ground where he had stood. A chilling laugh filled the clearing.

"_You_ **_will_** play my games for her."

Naraku appeared behind the taiyoukai, a brown twisted tentacle bursting from his body.

Aun landed in a small clearing and Konaosu immediately dismounted.

"Rin-chan stay with Aun."

Rin's brown eyes immediately filled with fear and tears as she leaped off of Aun and caught Konaosu around the shoulder, her arms wrapping around her neck as her legs folded around the girl's chest. Fear had given the little girl strength and desperation as well. Both were in the small child's voice as she buried her head against Konaosu's back.

"Iie! Onegai Nao-kaa-san, don't leave Rin all alone! Sesshoumaru-sama does this often and sometimes he doesn't come back for a very long time!"

Konaosu sighed and turned Rin so she held her in her arms.

"Rin-chan I must go, if I do not I am afraid that Sesshoumaru-sama will not return to you at all. I _must_ go and bring him back. I will return, I did before, and I will not break my promise now. Besides, you are not alone, Aun is with you. He will keep you safe for me."

The very thought of her Sesshoumaru-sama not returning sent the child over the edge. Tear flowed like rain as sobs wracked the small body, arms and legs tightened as Rin wept even harder.

"B-but I-if Sesshoum-maru-sama doesn't c-c-c-come back, a-and N-nao-kaa-san doesn't either, Rin _will_ be alone!"

Konaosu bit her lip, as she leaned her head beside Rin's ear.

"Rin-chan I saved you from the wolves, I will save Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin's eyes widened, she remembered the night she had had that horrible dream and held on tighter to her okaa-san.

'_Rin wants Nao-kaa-san to stay but, Nao-kaa-san is worried like Rin about Sesshoumaru-sama…Rin can't be selfish this time…'_

"……OK. But, Nao-kaa-san **_must_** return with Sesshoumaru-sama and be OK. Promise??"

Konaosu held Rin tighter.

"I promise Rin, I won't leave you, and I will bring Sesshoumaru-sama back to you."

Konaosu carried the little girl and placed her gently on Aun's back.

"Now stay with Aun, do not leave him at all. I will return as soon as I can."

Rin gave her Nao-kaa-san another big hug before allowing her hands to wrap around Aun's neck, her eyes were a little swollen from her sobbing, and held a small fragment of fear. Behind this though was a shaky determination and bravery. Aun had gathered a rather large stick and presented it to Rin, the small girl taking it and showing it to Konaosu.

"I-If anyone tries to h-hurt Aun, R-Rin will defeat them, like Nao-kaa-san does with the bad people and wolves."

After a moment of silence, Rin barely managed to whisper.

"Please come back soon Nao-kaa-san, come home safe with Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Konaosu kissed Rin's forehead.

"I will."

She turned to Aun, and placed a hand on the dragon-beast's head.

"Keep her safe for me."

Aun's heads nudged her side and stomach in agreement and shoved her softly towards the direction his master had gone to. The feeling that Konaosu received from Aun was urgency and the need to be quickly on her way. The dark eyes regarded her carefully before it nudged her again down the road, sending her a feeling of lecture that told her to be careful and to hurry again. A low grumble within the great beast's chest informed Konaosu that he had things taken care of.

Konaosu looked briefly at the pair, her affection apparent in her eyes. Before turning and disappearing in a burst of speed.

Aun and Rin both watched the woman leave, worry filled both of their hearts as Rin clasped her hands around the pendant she wore and folded her fingers into a praying position.

'_Kami-sama, watch over and protect my Nao-kaa-san and Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin needs them both very badly and Rin doesn't think she could survive without them. If you hear this guardian spirits, please, bring both of them home safely to Rin.'_

Her whisper was lost to Konaosu as the hanyou woman raced away.

"_Please, come back soon Sesshoumaru-sama, Nao-kaa-san. ……Rin misses you already."_

Blood dripped down on to the grass below, staining the ground with scarlet fluid as the two combatants parted from each other's company to opposite sides of the field. Sesshoumaru had managed to avoid the first few strikes against the manipulative half-breed. The battle was beginning to take its toll on both of the fighters, being as the fight had begun two hours or so before now. He was growing increasingly irritated with the way the damnable hanyou was fighting, using dirty attacks that only belittled him in the taiyoukai's eyes. The blood flowed from his lower right side, near his hip where a stray tentacle had pierced through the opening in his armor.

'_A lucky strike, one that shall not happen again.'_

Sesshoumaru raised the blade again his eyes closing as he sought out the foul stench of the hanyou who **_dared_** to challenge him.

'_The fool, using another illusion to try and trick this Sesshoumaru.'_

The blade swung out, as if he was falling for Naraku's trap again. Before the first burst of energy had flown more than four feet towards the fake Naraku, another, bigger blast of Sesshoumaru's blade flew at full speed and strength towards the spot where the actual Naraku was waiting.

'_I, Sesshoumaru, am not a fool nor toy for your entertainment Naraku!'_

"**_Die."_**

Naraku laughed.

"Foolish inu, you will be the one to perish."

Naraku stood, welcoming the taiyoukai's assault.

Sesshoumaru smiled, a very rare and yet, very _dangerous_ action to those who knew him from previous battles. He was not expecting the evil bastard who continuously pursued him to possess his strength and power to just allow his attack to strike him without some kind of ploy in mind.

'_Come for me then Naraku, then you shall receive the blessings of my talons.'_

That still accounted for one thing, since Naraku insisted on playing word games, he would do so also.

"Are you speaking to another _hanyou_, Naraku? This Sesshoumaru believes he has used the very same words when dealing with a certain disgrace."

The amber eyes glowed like stars in the darkness that they fought in.

"The likes of _you_ cannot destroy me, Naraku."

(A/N: Hah! Psychological abuse, never leave home without it! Shihaisha: stares at her friend with a raised eyebrow And…you came up with _that_ where Yoake?" Yoake: grins evilly and holds up _'The Evil Villainy Handbook for Dumbasses'_ From here. It says that because you are an evil person, you have to use the rule of lowering those damn goody two shoes' self esteem by using psychological damage. It not only hurts the people you fight against, but it also makes you look smarter while you're being evil. Shihaisha: silence ……mono wa nan demo Yoake.)

Naraku's face changed to a dangerous glower and a maniacal smile crossed his lips.

"We shall see."

Naraku sped abruptly towards Sesshoumaru, tentacles flying.

"Let us finish this!"

Konaosu reached the clearing where Sesshoumaru had parted their company earlier. She felt herself pale.

'_Blood…'_

Her hand tightened on the Seishi Hino as she ran faster.

'_You will not win this, **Naraku**!'_

She quickly covered the distance, and she stopped in horror, as her eyes assessed the battle. Naraku was coming straight at Sesshoumaru, but this was not what caused the ill feeling in her stomach. Naraku was not content to battle Sesshoumaru by himself. He had concealed three of his Kugutsu in the miasma. Konaosu knew that Sesshoumaru had sensed the Kugutsu's presence, but he would not be able to dodge them all.

'_DAMN him!!'_

Tentacles flew from all directions towards the taiyoukai, and Konaosu flew into the fray.

The scent of lilac and flames suddenly embraced the taiyoukai as a mass of long silky raven colored hair obscured his vision. He knew this scent all too well.

'_FOOL! Do you not see what you are about to do?!'_

And yet he could do nothing to stop what was to come. Caught off guard by Konaosu's arrival, Sesshoumaru felt himself descending down towards the blood stained earth. Konaosu's hand gripped one shoulder as her other hand found his other shoulder and grasped it as well, shoving him out of the way of the oncoming tentacles.

'_Konaosu, are you hoping to release yourself from my possession by sacrificing your life?'_


	9. Naraku's Assualt: Part III

An outcry of pain escaped her lips as she tumbled towards the ground with the taiyoukai, but instead of falling all the way with him she released him and clumsily rolled, positioning herself in front of him. The action had ripped the tentacle, that had pierced under her arm on the right side protruding just under her collarbone on the left side, from it's owner. Ignoring the pain she drew her blade, the Seishi Hino immediately bursting into flame.

"_**Eien hi no ken hanasu!"**_

There was a bright flash of crimson gold, as the sword seemingly split itself in half. The two halves weaved themselves into identical blades, each burning brightly in her hands, before she heaved them in opposite directions. The blades pierced the ground, one on the right and the other on the left.

"**SEISHI HINO**!**"**

Her words invoked a torrent of flames that swept around her and Sesshoumaru. The energy of the two swords erected a sufficient barrier to keep their mutual enemy at bay, as long as the wielder did not fail. The pain that racked her body was too great for her in her current position, and she felt her arm give away.

Before she could topple over, a strong hand gripped her right shoulder and held her up. The taiyoukai's knee was holding her back up as he rose to a slightly kneeling position, his words and breath hot as they skittered across her cheek and neck.

"_You little **fool**! This Sesshoumaru had commanded you to stay with Rin, not to blatantly disobey and go where you please!"_

Konaosu glared at the taiyoukai, only partially grateful for the hand that had kept her from the grounds clutches.

"You told me to _take_ Rin to the place you deemed. _I did as you bid me to do…mi'lord!_"

Konaosu shakily stood wrenching her shoulder free from his grip. She decided to ignore the taiyoukai for the moment, and turned her eyes to what lay beyond. Naraku stood just beyond the fire a chilling smile across his face.

"I knew you would come to me."

Konaosu's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I _did **not **_come to _you_."

A deep inhibiting chuckle filled the clearing.

"Tell me have you decided what fate awaits you?"

Konaosu clenched her fist.

"I **_have_**."

Naraku's smile broadened.

"Then call back your flames and give _this_ Sesshoumaru to me."

Sesshoumaru had risen after Konaosu, his eyes tinged with scarlet. Toukijin rested by his side.

"_Apparently, this Sesshoumaru has given you far too much credit."_

Konaosu eye's widened slightly in fury as did the barrier of flames. Never the less she kept her eyes trained on Naraku before her, and continued to ignore the taiyoukai.

"_I will give **you** nothing!!"_

A demented look of anticipation crossed Naraku's face.

"You would pick_ this_ Sesshoumaru when his only purpose is to become a part of _me_."

Naraku laughed.

"You do realize that you are nothing but a possession to _this_ Sesshoumaru. You would dishonor your own blood for such a black hearted mongrel?"

A low growl erupted from the youkai lord behind Konaosu.

"A black hearted mongrel you say, this Sesshoumaru may be black hearted, but the blood that flows through this Sesshoumaru's veins contains nothing but pure youkai blood. Unlike the abomination that flows through your own."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to slits, a dangerous glint that many did not live to tell about resonated in them.

"Unlike that of my _dear_ younger brother, _Konaosu_ has more purity in her mixed blood than you could ever hope to obtain. Unlike you Naraku, Konaosu does not have to rely on an ancient object to obtain greater power."

Konaosu glanced behind her.

'_Did I just hear those words come from the taiyoukai of the Western Lands?'_

A tentacle slammed into the fiery barrier, making it flare to new heights, and causing Konaosu to stumble slightly back. Naraku's darkened enraged eyes bored into Konaosu's own.

"_So** be** it_!! You will learn how foolish it is to oppose me!!"

A sickly gleam came into his eyes.

"I shall enjoy my new _possession_."

The last fragment of control and restraint that held Konaosu's rage at bay dissipated. Her eyes lost all resemblance to her human half and turned to flame. Her left hand flew up catching the detached tentacle, that had pierced her flesh, in a grip of ice. With her left hand she ripped the tentacle from her body, burning it to ash. A look of pure defiance in her features, as she scornfully wiped the ash from her hand.

"**_You may try_**."

She hissed as blood immediately poured down her right side, and pooled around her neck and left collar bone. The blood soaking into the layers of her clothing before cascading down to the earth below her feet. She abruptly turned and faced the taiyoukai. The deadly look he held pierced through her rage, and caused her a moment of fear. She had been privy to such rage and it was not unthinkable that some of that was for her and her rebellious nature. Konaosu knew that she had to make some sort of amends otherwise the Lord of the Western Lands would not allow her to do what she contemplated. She inclined her head to him.

"Please, mi'lord, forgive me. Rin was afraid that you would not return…"

Konaosu paused a moment as the kugutsu began to move beyond the fire. Her senses warned her that there was danger but she continued.

'_I must finish this…'_

"I promised Rin that I would bring you back. This is the reason I came, I cannot deny her such a thing."

Konaosu looked up into the closed off, crimson amber eyes of the taiyoukai and awaited his reply. The scarlet gaze of the taiyoukai seemed to pierce into her very soul as he stared into her eyes, something within them changed, she didn't know how she could tell but, there was something different now.

"……if you gave your word to Rin, it must be kept."

Came the cold voice of the taiyoukai as his eyes flickered over to one of the kugutsu that was attempting to force its way past the flaming barrier, cursing as it was singed by the flames. A deep lethal sounding growl forced its way past his mouth and was directed at the kugutsu.

"How touching."

Naraku laughed as the kugutsu converged as one on the barrier, attacking it. There was a burst of light, and the barrier flickered. Konaosu stumbled forward, falling into the taiyoukai. She shut her eyes adding the strength of her inner flame to the barrier created by her relic.

"Your desperation will not hold and your barrier will fail!"

Konaosu opened her eyes, and looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"_Not_ before I do what I have come to do!"

A conniving smile crossed her face before she returned her attention to the taiyoukai she had fallen into. She lifted her left bloodied hand and gingerly touched the taiyoukai's left cheek.

'_I will not dishonor my heritage and fail yet!'_

Konaosu called out her youki, the purplish glow covering her form, and converging to the hand that touched the taiyoukai's cheek. The suzaku youki spread over the taiyoukai's body and united over the wound on his lower right side. As the wound healed, Konaosu rested her right hand on the taiyoukai's armless shoulder. Her brows knotting in concentration as the amount of youki that flowed from her increased. The sudden rise of youki blowing her black tresses from her face and giving her a ghostly appearance. Her right hand trembled as the wound in Western Lords shoulder reopened.

The always proud Lord of the Western Lands did not flinch, though the wound, healed and smoothed over from that…..incident a year ago with the half breed fool, broke open, as if the injury had just been freshly given. Scarlet streams of his pure youkai blood pattered against the grass below him, pooling and soaking into the dirt. His eyes were cold and yet, somehow victorious and smug as he matched gazes with Naraku.

(A/N: Yoake falls over giggling That's too perfect! I can just see an out take in my head right now!

Sess: arrogant smirk See?! I _told_ you she was _mine_!

Naraku: glower glower sulk sulk ……I'll get you yet….)

'_This Sesshoumaru informed the fool in the very beginning that he would regret tangling in this Sesshoumaru's affairs.'_

The sensation coursing through his blood was beginning to grow painful, something was trying to force its way out from the stub of what he had left of his right arm.

(A/N: Left or right?! Make up your damn mind already!!! GEEZ!))

'_What is she doing? The wound on this Sesshoumaru's side is healed, what else has this hanyou woman set her mind to?'_

Konaosu could feel her strength giving out, and her connection with the barrier beginning to fail. The flames flickered dangerously telling of the wielders impending weakness. Her face had grown pale.

'_Seishi Hino please aid me…'_

The blades in the fire began to glow white, hearing the voice of their chosen. White hot light shot towards Konaosu, giving her a final burst of youki. Blood splattered against the suzaku woman as something burst through the taiyoukai's skin. There was one final strobe of light before it flickered and died. Konaosu slowly opened her eyes, a smug smile crossing her face as she studied the healed arm of Sesshoumaru. She looked up at the taiyoukai.

"_I_ have evened the odds, mi'lord."

Her hand fell from his cheek, and her body gave out, causing her to collapse fully into the taiyoukai's arms. As she fell the barrier of flames vanished, and the Seishi Hino returned to that of a normal blade.

(A/N: Yoake is busy taunting Naraku through the surveillance camera

Yoake: HA HA! See?! Can you COUNT Naraku? One, TWO!

Naraku somehow burst through the screen and sends Yoake crashing into the door, an evil look in his eyes as he holds up a hand, a burst of violet miasma beginning to form.

Naraku: Are _you_ able to count hanyou? One, two..

Yoake busts the door down and runs out, eyes big as saucers as she screams

Yoake: THREE!)

Sesshoumaru instinctively caught the girl that fell against him, the claws on his renewed arm flexing slightly as he admired the new arm.

'_She has done well, there are no complications, as if the cur had never removed the limb to begin with.'_

His senses had caught a slight little marking that had not been there before, it was insignificant and small enough so that one would have to look for it. One arm would suffice to brace her for the moment he decided as he shifted the weakened woman into his left arm, his hand gripping her shoulder as a hold. Sesshoumaru's voice was calm, holding a bit of a victory note as his eyes coolly sought Naraku's furious crimson gaze, the claws on his restored hand glowing the poisonous emerald and cracking softly.

"The tides have turned Naraku, you have once again underestimated the powers and connections that this Sesshoumaru has in his possession. Your fate is sealed."

Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps but your _possession_ is withering. What will you do _Sesshoumaru_? Save the suzaku or try and defeat me?"

The kugutsu began to shift, as the miasma thickened in the air.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as the amber eyes glowed in the thickening darkness, his free hand reaching for Toukijin and holding it high into the air, the blade flashing a brilliant white-blue as the youki crackled. He thrust the blade down swiftly, sending out the youki attack as his powerful voice rang out through the air.

"**_SOURYUUHA!"_**

(A/N: Peeps, this IS an actual Sesshoumaru attack, he uses this for the first time in the 3rd movie against the army of undead. I'm just assuming he's known it and was just saving it for some awesome drama moment to make all the faniacts go "SQUEEEE!" and O.O….I'm unclear on the translation so, no cool what's the English translation for Sesshy…who the hell really needs it anyways?!)

As the attack was blasted forth at Naraku, Sesshoumaru, though his eyes never left the enemy in front of him, spoke to the exhausted woman below him, her wounds were still bleeding.

"You must heal your wounds, this Sesshoumaru can hold his own now."

After another tense moment, his voice had dropped again until she could barely hear him.

"_Well done."_

Konaosu looked up, shock in her pale crimson eyes. Her voice drifted up to him tinged with pain.

"Of this I am aware."

'_I would be capable of this if I had not expended myself. I am used up and my body will not heal itself…Sumimasen, Rin-chan…'_

Naraku raised an eyebrow. He was mildly impressed by this new ability of Sesshoumaru's. It had thoroughly obliterated the kugutsu he had placed in it's path.

'_This power will be a marvelous addition to myself.'_

"Well done…Sesshoumaru, but I think you fail in one thing this day."

The remaining five kugutsu surrounded the two.

"I will be gracious to you Sesshoumaru. I will give you a choice…give me the suzaku and I will allow you to live a while longer, or refuse and I will destroy you now and take what is mine!"

Amber eyes flashed crimson for an instant as the insult came through to the taiyoukai. Unconsciously his hand on Konaosu's shoulder tightened its grip, the elegant fangs of the taiyoukai were revealed as he gave his answer.

'_He is a bigger fool than Inuyasha, if he thinks that the likes of this Sesshoumaru will fall prey to his baiting.'_

"Apparently this Sesshoumaru has not made himself _clear_ to you Naraku. Surrender never _will_ be an option for this taiyoukai."

Naraku's eyes sparkled with something hidden.

"_You_ are a fool."

The kugutsu attacked in unison, two of them sending tentacles towards the wounded suzaku. The miasma advancing with the kugutsu.

"Perhaps I will steal the life from your _precious_ suzaku and make her soul mine!"

Naraku laughed.

"Choose quickly, Sesshoumaru."

Toukijin slashed down another burst of the blue-white energy, cutting away the tentacles coming at the young woman in his arms. Eyes flashing angrily as he fought against the onslaught of the kugutsu. Anger tinged his voice as a roar ripped itself from his throat.

Konaosu leaned into the taiyoukai more to ease her pain then anything else. Her head resting against his shoulder as her eyes looked beyond. Something had caught her senses in the miasma. Konaosu narrowed her eyes, willing them to focus, as she peered into the thick miasma. There was a shadow.

'_What…?'_

Her eyes widened in panic.

'_No it can't be…'_

A cry reached her ears and wrenched her heart. The shadow becoming clearer. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the small child she held dear running in panic. One of the kugutsu chasing her, whipping and cutting the child as she ran.

'_NO!! How can this be?! I left Rin in Aun's care far from here…'_

The kugutsu smiled wickedly as it brought a tentacle crashing down upon her charge. Blood sprinkled the ground as the small child fell, an out cry of pain coming from her lips. Pain filled dark eyes turned towards Konaosu.

"_Nao-kaa-san…"_

Naraku's kugutsu looked in her direction as well, placing it's twisted ligament above the innocent child. It's eyes twinkled with maliciousness, leaving no doubt as to it's planned outcome for the girl. The kugutsu raised a pale slender hand, drawing the miasma towards it and successfully concealing what lay beyond from prying eyes. The last thing to grace Konaosu's vision was the soft smile of glee on the kugutsu's face, and the sound of Rin's scream.

The suzaku woman panicked, suddenly pushing herself away from the taiyoukai and out of his grip. She used the last of her energy to run towards where the little girl had been. The miasma surrounding her and hiding her from the taiyoukai.

"Rin-chan!"

She called fearing the worst as she was answered by silence. Tears filled her eyes as the miasma parted and she found a bloodied unconscious Rin lying motionless on the ground. A scream burst from her lips as she collapsed beside the girl.

"_No…Rin-chan…how can this be? Rin…wake up!_"

She reached out to touch the motionless child only to have her disappear. Her eyes widened in shock and horror, as a chuckle erupted from behind her. Konaosu realized her mistake too late. Her panic rose as she desperately searched for the taiyoukai, but the miasma was too thick, obscuring her vision and sense of smell.

"You are beyond the reach of _your_ Lord!"

A brown, twisted tentacle wound itself around her, brushing roughly against her wounds. An outcry escaped her and she lay motionless in the grip of Naraku.

Naraku smiled a malicious smile as the miasma parted and he held the subdued Konaosu for the eye's of the taiyoukai.

"Look what has come to me, Sesshoumaru."

If looks were blades, Naraku would have been sliced into pieces no finer than a hair's width, judging by the expression deep within the molten amber eyes of the taiyoukai. His grip on Toukijin tightened further as his voice came out furious.

"Resorting to lowly trickery again Naraku? Have you no honor?"

(A/N: Ah….NO!)

Naraku smirked.

"Honor? What has honor done for this Sesshoumaru? You have gained nothing and will lose everything!"

Naraku drew the suzaku woman closer to himself.

"You have done as I said you would."

Naraku smiled victoriously at the suzaku.

"But your actions will not spare your mother."

Konaosu's eyes darkened, the pupil beginning to fade. She flexed the hand of the arm Naraku had left free.

"_**You** will not **touch** my mother!!"_

Naraku brought her to his eye level.

"_You_ are not in a position to dictate what this Naraku does or does not do!"

Konaosu's eyes turned a black crimson, and her arm flew towards the hanyou's face. The nails of her hand cutting three deep slashes across his cheek.

Naraku's eyes turned deadly, but his voice still held mild amusement.

"You have done exactly what _I_ have wished. **Thank** _you _for the gift of your mother! I will _gladly_ tell her of your **_betrayal_**!!"

Naraku tightened his grip before he raised her above his head. His crimson eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's.

"Do you wish for the return of your _servant_?"

Naraku smiled, his tentacles tightening even more, soaking them with her blood.

"I will give her back to you. A small gift before your end!"

The tentacle whipped back before releasing it's burden and hurtling it through the air. The suzaku woman passing directly over the taiyoukai. It was apparent that Naraku wished for him to catch the falling woman. Naraku chuckled as Sesshoumaru remained where he was.

"You did not want her? A pity, don't worry Sesshoumaru _I_ will take care of her for you."

Just a small note the final part of this chapter will be out shortly. We did notoriginally plan to put this in so many parts but time and family circumstances have dictated it as such. So I must leave you with another cruel cliff hanger yet again. I leave you with my apologies and condolences.

Shihaisha


	10. Naraku's Assault: Part IV

"What the hell?! Iíve been walkin around here for at least four hours and still no sign of that damn dog that rules these Lands! Bastard probably knows itís me too."

A young woman muttered under her breath as she shrugged the halberd on to her other shoulder and cracking her neck. A low branch from one of the overgrown bushes snagged on her hakama, tugging at it before the offending branch was severed from its place.

'_Even his forests prevent me from finding him out, thatís just peachy.'_

"He's payin for a new one if it rips any wider than a finger length. Dammit, this was my favorite one too, itís hard to find a good fabric with this blue undertone."

Silver eyes examined the outfit, narrowing slightly at the small tear in her leg and blowing her pale black tipped bangs out of her face. The damage was barely noticeable in the green fabric of her outfit. Still, it was rather annoying to be traveling in these wild Lands when the Lord was supposed to be all about order and controlling crap like that.

"…ah, he's payin for it anyways. That'll teach him not to be a pain in my ass."

She stretched herself out, hands above her head as she yawned with boredom, small fangs visible in her mouth before her nose caught a hint of something familiar.

'_Ugh, great, I'm looking for one asshole and I get another. Alright Naraku, your he's mine this time!'_

Eyes darkened until they were the color of gun metal before she took off, a camouflaged blur against the forest, the light slowly beginning to fade away the closer to the scent she got.

'_Same damn trick, stupid bastard. He's got a kick me sign slapped on his youki when he does that.'_

"…hold on Asanagi, Mama's comin."

'_Man, another pattern in my life. I fight Naraku, he runs away after supposedly kicking my ass, I get pissed and attack him again, do some damage, he runs away and disappears. Same crap every time. Why can't something out of the ordinary happen?!'_

As the youkai woman began to pick up her speed, another scent caught her nose and turned her head.

'_Eh? Lilac and Fire mixed with blood? That had better not be the taiyoukaí's scent or there will be a whole new reason for me to taunt him!'_

A blurry form shot past her eyes, trailing blood in splattered droplets on to the ground below as it hit the large tree with a loud **_crack_**, the sound of impact drawn out by tree's shaking. The youkai girl stopped immediately and turned to see if the girl was alright, that sounded like it hurt like hell. Silver eyes caught the blood splattered against the tree and dripping down the girlís body. Long raven hair was in disarray, looking like it had at one time been pulled into a ponytail. The spot of impact held a slight indent in the shape of the girl's body.

'_That **had** to hurt like hell. Who ever or what ever threw her must've done it at full strength. Damn, my back hurts just lookin at her.'_

She hesitantly took a step forward, stopping suddenly as she caught sight of the wounded girl's eyes. Her senses had already told her that the person was in fact a female, too bad in some cases for the sake of teasing, what caught and held her attention was her eyes. The scarlet depths were dull and slowly fading and turning paler.

"By the Sacred Flame, a suzaku hanyou. Not even one of them have been seen or heard from in a couple centauries."

'_Hey, wait just a damn sec…aw hell no! ……I **gotta** get a new hobby, I have way too much free time on my hands.'_

While the strange youkai was staring, rather dumbfounded at the withering suzaku, a loud yell startled the woman out of her daze.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL'D YOU DO TO HER?!"

Out of the corner of one eye, a burst of crimson and silver entered the clearing, a large blade immediately aimed at her standing form.

'_Just what I need, the crazy brother of that bastard of a taiyoukai. My luck just keeps getting better and better.'_

"Ah bugger off whelp, I don't have time to play right now. Now that you're here, I can leave her to you."

Inuyasha glared angrily as the girl began to turn away from him, his eyes caught the green and white blur of Kagome rushing to Konaosu's side with her 'aid kit' or what ever the hell the thing was called. Miroku and Sango weren't far behind with Shippou as he returned his attention to the retreating form of the youkai woman.

'_Good, Kagomeís there. Now I can deal with this one'_

"HEY, I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU HANYOU WENCH!"

The girl stopped, one hand touched her eyes as she shook her head silently, cursing her luck and the gods, ok and Naraku for good measure, at the turn of luck Fate was giving her.

'_Why me? All I wanted was a little sneaking into another Lord's Lands and maybe a bit of unwise teasing. Is that so much to ask?'_

"Rumor has it that you're as thick as that tree trunk behind you. I consider myself proven right. Look, who ever did that to her is still out there. As for me, I'm innocent in this case, canít pin that on me."

"Like I can believe that! Konaosu's layin over there bleeding to death and we arrive to find you just staring at her."

Her eyes rolled, small wonder why this one had so many enemies, he couldnít keep his damn mouth shut. OK, so she made herself a few enemies that way but, that was besides the point. She turned around, one hand on her hip as the hanyou woman turned around, long flaxen hair whipping back behind her as she tapped one claw against the gleaming halberd on her shoulder.

'_C'mon already, I mean, I had heard he was thick but this is just getting beyond ridiculous!'_

"Listen up hanyou brat, while you're bitchin me out for a crime I didn't do, your friend, Konaosu, is dying over there. So shut your trap, walk over to your companion's side, help get the bleeding to stop, and leave me to my business. When I take care of a certain problem, I'll come play fetch with you or something alright?"

Her eyes glittered with mirth as she began to walk away, her hand removing from her hip and wagging a finger in the air as she heard Inuyasha begin to come after her.

'_Hey, I get to have some fun after all!'_

"No no, _bad_ inu. **_Stay_**, I'll come back and play with you later, be a good boy while I'm gone."

A vein visibly throbbed on Inuyasha's forehead as he took the verbal abuse the other hanyou was dishing out to him. His fist clenched as he tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga and raised the fang high above his head, preparing to obliterate the bitch.

'_Fuck she thinks she is talking to me like that?!'_

"**_KAZE NO KI…"_**

"OSUWARI!"

**_:THUD:_**

"DAMMIT KAGOME!"

Inuyasha found himself reacquainted with the dirt as he waited for the spell to wear off before pushing himself up and glaring dagger at his human companion.

"What the hell was that for?! You let the attacker get away!"

Kagome's hands were frantically moving, trying to apply pressure to the most severe of the wounds as she yelled out things for Shippou. Sango and Miroku to get from her bag. There was little progress being made as she snapped out the subduing word to keep Inuyasha from thrashing a potential ally.

'_There was no blood on any of her weapons, or her. She didn't do this.'_

"Will you get over here and help me out?! If you want to find out who did this to Konaosu-san, then help me stabilize her so we can ask her!"

Inuyasha cursed darkly under his breath as he stomped over to the group of people huddled around Konaosuís body. Someday heíd make Kagome remove the damn beads.

'_It's still her, I know it is.'_

"It's that fucking bitch that _you_ let get away!"

He walked over to the downed hanyou woman and knelt next to her, one clawed hand tapping against her temple repeatedly.

"Oi, wench, get up."

A surge of pain filled Konaosu's senses as she came back to the world of the living. Her vision blurry before she focused on the forms in front of her. Pale crimson eyes stared first at the clawed finger above head, before staring at its keeper. She raised a shaky hand, pushing the clawed hand away.

"Can you not leave me in peace?"

Inuyasha snorted and added an extra tap for the hell of it, the sooner she was pissed off and on her feet ready to try and beat his ass, the better.

"Keh. Who the fuck was the wench that attacked you? She fucking ran off after we showed up."

Kagome glowered at the hanyou man, honestly, prayers for patience werenít working at the moment. Maybe if she _did_ beat him to death it would have some affect. Then again...

'_Never mind all that.'_

"Konaosu-san, what happened to you? Try not to move either, I'm still trying to staunch the bleeding. Miroku-sama, I need more of the gauze."

When the monk gave her a rather blank look, she sighed and pointed to the roll of white bandages. His eyes lit up as he tossed a few of them to her.

"Konaosu-sama, we need you to remove your armor."

**_:THWACK:_**

"You filthy lech!"

Miroku winced as the lump on his skull began to swell from the impact of Hiraikotsu before looking ruefully at the half embarrassed half angered taji-ya.

"Sango, you mistake my intentions once again. I was merely saying that we need her armor removed so that Kagome-sama can treat Konaosu-sama's wounds properly."

"Right."

Konaosu pushed away Kagome's hands as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"No, this is of my own doing. Let me be, I deserve this."

Inuyasha's hand shoved her back against the tree, holding her there by her uninjured shoulder as he nodded at Kagome to continue before chewing Konaosu out.

'_Tch, feeling a little stupid are we?'_

"Will you shut up already?! It's _always_ your fault, or so you say. So your ass got handed to you in battle, swallow your pride and get yourself healed. You're no use to anyone dead."

Konaosu's eyes narrowed, shifting to that of flame, her skin heating to the touch.

"**_You_** know _nothing_ of what you speak!"

Her eyes flared, causing her body to be engulfed in flames for a moment.

"I incurred these wounds by my own choice, which doesn't concern _you_! Now leave me, I wish to spend my end in some peace."

Her eyes took on a watery tinge as she slid down the bark of the tree.

'_Sumimasen…Rin-chan…'_

Kagome had waited until the flames died down before she spoke herself, one hand coming up and silencing Inuyasha by merely pointing to his beads.

'_He means well but, maybe Miroku-sama should try and install a few more subtleties.'_

"Konaosu-san, the entire reason we're here is because Inuyasha smelled your blood mixed with Naraku's scent. He was concerned about your safety and still is, he wants you to get better so that you can take care of Rin-chan."

Miroku nodded his agreement, absently rubbing the slowly vanishing lump from Sango's weapon.

"Indeed, Inuyasha drove us as hard as we could go in order to get to your aid faster. The only other time we've seen him move so fast is when Kagome-sama is in trouble."

Inuyasha spluttered a disclaimer even as Shippou hopped up on to the tree root nearest to Konaosu's face and looked up at her with big emerald eyes.

(A/N: Uh-oh, Shippouís ultimate attack; Dewy Eyes of Doom.)

"Don't you wanna stay with your friends? I know I'd be lonely and sad if Kagome ever died, Rin would be sad too. Please stay alive. Please??"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, there were faint traces of red on his cheeks as he scowled and looked away from Konaosu, ears flattening a little into his skull.

'_Damn them all.'_

"Look, you ain't a half bad fighter and ally against Naraku. We need all the people we can get against him. Besides…."

He turned his back on the group, feeling his face heat up again.

'_Dammit, this is why I'm not nice to people.'_

"**_Someone_** has to keep that arrogant fuck in line, might as well be you."

Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha's back and returned her attention to the wounded woman.

'_Good Job Inuyasha…'_

"See Konaosu-san? You have people who need and want you to live."

Sango smiled to herself and chimed in, Kirara ignoring the heated skin and brushing against the hanyou's chin while she purred softly.

"If Inuyasha insists you live, that's something. Usually he just storms off swearing that he doesn't care. You've impressed him, that's no small task."

"Shut up!"

Konaosu's eyes lost their flame, returning to a paler crimson. She bowed her head slightly so that her hair would fall in front of her face, hiding the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"_You do not know what you ask? I have betrayed my own blood, such a thing cannot be forgiven. I deserve the pain I have brought upon myself…"_

She spoke in a whisper.

'_I am beyond what help they can give.'_

"Very well do as you wish."

Kagome gave her a bright relieved smile as she immediately began to re-administer her medical treatments on the wounded girl, the rest of the group pitching in to help in any way they could. Inuyasha was the one who applied pressure to the wounds to prevent more bleeding while Sango disinfected the wounds with a special powder she had. Miroku said a few prayers, trying to bless the wounds in case Naraku had tried to place a curse on them. Shippou was frantically trying to help in any way he could and wound up sitting on Konaosu's uninjured shoulder, running his little fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"It'll be alright, no one's died yet when Kagome's treated them. Just don't look at the wounds, you'll heal faster that way and besides, you won't feel as nauseous too."

Inuyasha snorted and gave Shippou a look before sending his attention back to the wound he was currently helping Kagome seal up.

"_This thing's more inside than it is out. Dammit, she's going to have to stay here and **not** move if she even hopes to recover.'_

"Shut up Shippou, you're not helping her concentrate on healing. Damn Naraku, this is worse than my wound when I got hit through the throat by Musou, or worse yet, the chest wound that scarred because of that bastard Sesshoumaru rammin his hand where it didnít belong."

Konaosu's eyes lifted slightly at the hanyou's comment.

"You must be destined to be ill fated in battle."

A small smile tugged at her mouth before she leaned her head against the trunk of the tree.

'Tired……I'm so tired……mama…' 

Slowly her eyes, which now resembled a pinkish hue, began to close.

If his eyes had been supernova's before, now they were exploding with the force of a solar flare. Fangs were bared to the gumline as the grip on Toukijinís handle nearly bent the metal beneath his fingers as he swung a burst of the electric blue energy that overlapped all the others in mass and power. Crimson had long replaced amber for dominance as the taiyoukai continued to attack the bastard who _dared_ attack and touch what was **_his_**.

'_There will be no escape this round Naraku.'_

"Enough of your sorcery ploys and fight this Sesshoumaru as if **_you_** had a scrap of honor!"

(A/N: OK. Thereís a fine line between pissed off, _pissed off**, pissed off, pissed off**_, and, **_YOU FUCKIN CROSSED THE LINE BITCH; PISSED OFF!_** Can anyone guess which stage Sesshyís at? …...that's what I thought.)

The _real_ Naraku, retreated back into his purplish cloud of miasma, and sent the remaining two kugutsu into the blast. His voice echoing out to the inu lord as his clones dissolved into dust.

"Ah…her youki is depleting. If you wait much longer she will be nothing but a wandering soul."

Before Sesshoumaru could utter half a word, a yell from a definite female voice interrupted the tense scene. Long pale black tipped hair streamed out behind the woman as she leapt from her perch on one of the highest tree branches and swung down the glowing silver halberd down.

'_So that's where he's been, with Naraku? Ugh, baad image in my poor hanyou head imply things that shouldn't be implied; not ever…'_

"**_JINSEIHAKAIHA!"_**

The blade of the halberd flashed as silver energy swirled around the entire weapon and wielder, shooting forward with a howl that sounded like a typhoon wind at the evil hanyou within the swirling mass of poisoned gases. The attack hit the miasma, blowing it away with the same effect that a strong wind clears away smoke from the eyes. Naraku stood there, a smug half smile appearing on his face as the girl landed on to the ground next to Sesshoumaru. Her silver eyes flashed angrily as she stood, halberd pointed immediately at his body with it's gleaming blade.

'_Finally found you.'_

"I wondered what the hell could smell like somethingís died and rotted for fifty years before bein pissed and thrown up on. Shoulda known _your_ scent by now Naraku."

Narakuís eyes narrowed slightly, before a smile covered his lips.

"The wayward lady of the North _and_ South. I wonder how your clans fair while you are away on one of your _glorified_ crusades? I wouldn't leave them for too long. Your number of allies dwindle with each day, and your clans become more restless. I would be careful _Asa_ you might lose what else you hold precious."

Silver eyes narrowed to slits as her fangs flashed at Naraku, her blade glowing even brighter, as if the sun were striking the silver edges itself.

'_Low blow asshole.'_

"And who the hell said that **_you_** and I were on a first name basis eh? **_I_** don't remember givin you that kind of honor. As for that little remark about my clans and allies. You an' me both know that most of them wish I dropped dead off a cliff somewhere so, fuck you."

She shifted her free hand to the kusarigama at her waist, fingertips caressing the polished metal as she gripped the handle tightly.

'_C'mon Sesshoumaru, the hell're you wait'n for?! Give me an opening so I can blast 'em!'_

"Give me back my son this instant you sick fuck."

Sesshoumaru cut in before Naraku could reply, his tone was colder being as his temper was on the verge of exploding along with his control.

'_She would have to interfere.'_

"**_Hitano_**, remove yourself from the scene, he is mine."

Asa glared back at the taiyoukai, a look of disbelieving anger on her face as she removed her hand from the handle of the sickle shaped blade on her waist and showing Sesshoumaru the third finger on her hand.

'_He'd be the one to say my actual surname, no wonder he's not mated yet.'_

"Shut up. I have more at stake here than you at the moment. That girl's hurt, get your ass over and heal her or somethin. I have as much a right to claim this bastard's head as mine as anyone if not more so. _Your_ family wasn't wiped out by this asshole and your heirs stolen from you. So either shut up and help me or stay the hell outta my way."

Her attention returned to Naraku as her hand once again found the handle of her second weapon and withdrew it.

'_He'll escape again if I'm not careful.'_

"I believe you remember my Hiwakai and Yasukiin? The three of us did a number on you the last time, as I recall, before you ran like the cowardly shit you are!"

(A/N: OK, translation time! Asa's actual surname, the one Sesshoumaru uses, means "Fire Song". Her halberd's name means "peace destroyer". A kusarigama is the sickle shaped weapon and chain that Sango's little brother uses; it's name means "Burning Brand". Oh, her attack means "Life Destruction Blast", it's wind based if ya couldnít tell. Shi: She shoulda said 'dog'….)

Narakuís eyes passed over the said weapons, before returning to the two infuriated youkai before him.

"It would do you well to remember Asanagi, and Daitan. If you do not _watch_ yourself, you could permanently seal their fates."

A sickly smile crossed his face as he met gazes with Sesshoumaru.

"She falters…it seems that _your brother_ and _his miko_ are not the skilled healers that they claim to be. I thought that the _duty_ of a _lord_ was to protect his servants, not send them to their deaths."

Naraku paused slightly turning away from his two opponents.

"Treasure well the gifts she gave you for I doubt that such blessings will come to you again. Though her foolishness will not help you long."

Asa's voice kept Sesshoumaru from losing what restraints he had left and tearing off after the despicable bastard who dared to call himself even a hanyou. The hanyou woman's hair was spiking from her face as red began to creep into the silver eyes, lightning was beginning to crackle at the ends of her hair as she held up the Yasukiin.

'_You bastard…'_

Images of her past flooded her memories, especially the rather bold ones of her finding her families' bodies strewn about carelessly, as if they were toys that were thrown away.

'_You will pay, by the Flame and Wind I swear on it!'_

"And here I thought the duty of a twisted soul like you was to die by the hands of those you bit. Kakoushinasai Naraku, today you meet your maker!"

The kusarigama's blade erupted into flames while the wind once again crackled around the halberd. Asa leaped into the air, crossing the weapons before diving straight at the evil hanyou with murder in her heart.

'_I won't let him escape again.'_

"THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!!"

The weapons shone brighter as she swung both the blades down towards Naraku's body, tears of anger and grief fell from her eyes and hit her hair as she attacked.

"**_RAERYUUHA!!"_**

(Lightning Flame Torrent Destruction)

The flames swirled into a funnel shaped blast by the wind that blew aroudn the halberd, lightning crackled within and around the blast as it burst ahead of Asa's body towards Naraku.

Naraku's crimson eyes widened in slight appreciation of the new skill that the _Hitano_ displayed.

'_Her predictability will be her downfall.'_

A twisted smile crossed his face.

"Kanna."

The small white haired child materialized from behind the evil hanyouu. A small mirror brandished in her white hands. Cold lifeless eyes gazed up at the approaching threat. Without a word, the child raised the mirror, a force similar to the kazaana flowed from it. Her black eyes bored into Asa's silver ones.

"_You can have it back."_

Naraku turned.

"I leave her to you Kanna, but do not destroy her…_yet_."

With those words Naraku turned his back on Asa _and_ the taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

"S-SHIT!"

Asa yelled in panic as she watched the small silver mirror glow and return the crimson and gold attack head on. A scream of anger, pain, and anguish ripped from her mouth as she was thrust back by her own attack, her haori and hakama burned and tore from the heat and wind. Her skin opened up into several shallow but painful lacerations before she hit the tree behind her. Sesshoumaru glanced once coldly at the crumpled form of the _other_ royal brat he knew of before speeding straight for Naraku's back, blade prepared as he swung down.

'_You dare to turn your back to this Sesshoumaru?!'_

"We are **_not_** finished Naraku."

Asa gasped as she pushed herself from the bark and ground, she winced as she looked at the retreating forms of Kanna and Naraku. She had heard what the bastard had said to the small youkai of the void. Clutching her right shoulder, which had taken the brunt of the impact against the tree, Asa took a shaky step before yelling after the three youkai.

'_Figures, I hit him with somethin new and he whips out the same damn thing he got me with last time.'_

"HEY! I…I AIN'T DOWN YET! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY DAMMIT! IF YOU'RE GONNA FINISH IT, FINISH IT!!"

Sesshoumaru's blade was about to connect with the shoulderblade of Naraku when his eyes caught the golden claws of the Tetsusaiga's attack. Cursing the hanyou's timing, _both_ of them, the taiyoukai retreated away from the oncoming wave of destruction, landing in front of Asa as he restrained himself from sending forth an attack of his own to hit both of the pests.

'_Damn you Inuyasha. Yet again you have interfered.'_

"….stay down Hitano."

"Go fuck a bone, who the hell in their right mind would dare to…"

Another voice interrupted both of them with a bellow that was unmistakable.

"**_KAZE NO KIZU!"_**

(Please, PLEASE, tell me you don't need a translation for this! ….FINE dammit, here. "Wound of the Wind" Shi:….pitiful.)

"**_FUUJIN NO MAI!"_**

(Dance of the Wind Blades.)

Immediately the wind sorceress' attack was countered by another yell from the newcomer.

"**_BAKURYUUHA!!!"_**

(Explosive Style Destruction)

Asa watched the chaos unfold in front of her with a disbelieving expression in her eyes as she held her now throbbing shoulder. Her eyes never left the scene even after she spoke to the pissed off taiyoukai who she was now beside.

'_You've **got** to be kidding me…'_

"This is someone's idea of a sick joke right? There is no way in any level of Hell that that puny little shit's gonna scratch 'im with a wild swing like that."

"……"

"What **_is it_** with your family?! Out of all of 'em, it's like only _you_ and your father ever had any brains when it came to fighting and tactics."

"………"

"Fine then, ignore me. See if I give a damn."

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Apparently you _do_, else you would not be speaking."

Asa glowered at him, seething silently as she returned her attention to the clearing smoke in front of them.

"…remind me later on _why_ we have a treaty with you."

"After this Sesshoumaru receives a believable answer as to why _you_ were on his Lands."

'_Ah hell, busted.'_

Inuyasha smirked, if luck was on his side, maybe he'd have gotten both Sesshoumaru and Naraku in that blast. The Tetsusaiga was on his shoulder as he yelled out into the fray.

'_Got 'em.'_

"HEY SESSHOUMARU, YOU ALIVE IN THERE OR ARE YOU DYIN LIKE NARAKU?!"

"…..he's _your_ brother alright."

"…be silent Hitano."

"Shut up!"

Kagura's crimson eyes narrowed as she stared down at the diminishing figure of Inuyasha.

'_The **fool**!'_

Her eyes bore holes into Inuyasha.

"**You fool**!! Naraku survives because of your **_foolishness_**!!"

The dust had cleared revealing an empty field. Still though the evil aura had not disappated. An unnatural wind bristled around those left.

"_Time now lays claim to it's victims…until our next meeting…Sesshoumaru…"_

Asa forgot about the pain of her injuries, something she was actually well known for doing, and stormed over towards the coughing form of Inuyasha, her halberd and kusarigama were lying beside the spot where she had landed, forgotten as the enraged hanyou removed the katana she had hidden on her side. The blade flashed gold and orange as she removed it from the gold designed black stone sheath, covering itself with crackling flames and lightning as she made her way towards the hanyou cur in front of her vision. As she passed Sesshoumaru, one line was spoken to him.

'_That……'_

"I hope to the Winds and Flame that you have no brotherly attacthments."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were hard with his own anger at Inuyasha, but his temper had exceeded his limits for the time being, he would allow the hineko hanyou to get her point across. It would prove to be amusing to him.

"…..none."

Inuyasha sneezed, the last of the dust clearing itself from his eyes and nose as he looked up, just in time to block a flaming blade from entering his chest cavity with the Tetsusaiga.

'_Dammit…I can't fucking see with all that dust, where's Naraku?!'_

"What the hell?!"

Asa's crimson tinged silver eyes burned with a fire identical to that of the suzaku hanyou he had fought not that long ago into his own eyes.

"I told you to **_stay_** where you were and make yourself useful there! What part of that don't you understand?!"

He growled and knocked her blade from his, attacking her head on and being blocked in turn.

'_It's her.'_

"**_You_** were the one that drew the first blood bitch!"

"_Still_ whining about that last encounter?! I **_found_** her after she flew past me and hit the bloody tree! How big an idiot are you!? Are you that fuckin stupid or does your nose fail to work?! **_Naraku's scent_** was completely soaked in with hers! And thanks to **_you_**, that bastard escaped yet again before Sesshoumaru or myself could kill him! You have **_no_** idea what you have cost me you pathetic excuse for a hanyou!"

The bite and sizzle against his side made the hanyou boy jerk away, his blade held up even as he spared a glance to the side her sword had cut into. That had hurt, he could tell this woman wasn't messing around like she had with him before.

'_D-Dammit, try to kill one and I get another one ready to kill me.'_

"Look dammi.."

Before the hanyou could try and talk his way out of being impaled by the murderous woman in front of him, the sound of Kagome's voice caught his ears, her scream was filled with panic as she called his name.

"_**INUYASHAAA!!"**_

The scarlet slowly left the girl's eyes as she sheathed her blade, disgust written in her every line as she began to stalk off towards the forests' entrance, picking up the other two weapons as she walked by. Silver eyes darkened as she began to jog into the darkness.

'_Why do I even bother, if getting slammed into the ground by multiple peolpe didn't work, why would I be any different?!'_

"You two can stay and have a nice brotherly fight or whatever the hell you do when you interact. As for me, there's someone with the Flame inside dyin, I'm goin to go try and stop it. Hey, Sesshoumaru, if you're comin sometime soon, grab her blade, it might help her heal."

Inuyasha glared after the girl's retreating back and began to run to catch up with her.

'_Her name ain't Inuyasha!'_

"Kagome didn't call **_you_**."

"I didn't hear her say, 'Here idiot!' either."

Sesshoumaru listened to the sounds of the bickering vanish into the forest as he walked over to the abandoned blade jutting up from the earth. His right hand, the one that was restored to him by Konaosu's power, reached down and removed the forgotten sword from its temporary sheath. A very slight pulse beat beneath his palm from the sword itself, signalling the state of it's wielder. Somethign invaded his mind, the voice slightly masculine in tone as the heat flared in his thoughts.

**_:Fool, you waste time while our Flame flickers and burns out. Go to her.:_**

The voice died immediately when the taiyoukai attempted to reply, now he was wary of the blade, such a weapon that could speak into his thoughts was to be considered dangerous. Shaking his head once, Sesshoumaru's senses caught and pinpointed Konaosu's exact location. He walked smoothly towards what looked to be an overgrown bramble patch and around it, a pathway was laying in plain sight once he removed the brambles.

'_This Sesshoumaru does not approve of this blade with such abilities. The two fools may bicker to their heart's content.'_

"Look, just shut the hell up and go, I dunno, lay down or something. You're startin to piss me off again."

Asa snapped at the muttering hanyou boy beside her, he had not stopped bitching about how she was the one who had attacked Konaosu and how he wasn't at fault for Naraku's escape.

'_No wonder why his brother wants him dead.'_

"Will you just shut the hell up already?! Geez! Talkin to you is like arguing with the taiyoukai, it doesn't get you anywhere. Now shut up, we're here."

'_Finally…if it would have taken any longer, he'd be walkin around with six or more inches of steel through his throat.'_

Inuyasha glowered, his jaw was clenched so tightly that a muscle visibly twitched in his cheek. There were a great many things he'd absolutely _love_ to tell this newcoming wench but, Kagome came first. Maybe next time she went home to her time, he'd go find the wench and kill her. That thought calmed him, a smirk came on to his face, getting him a wary glance from Asa.

'_Uh-oh, that crazy hanyou's smiling, that's almost as bad as when his brother does it.'_

Konaosu was limply being shaken by Kagome and Miroku, Shippou was patting her face frantically, emerald eyes filled with tears. Judging by the way some of her hair seemed to be wet, Inuyasha and Asa guessed that Sango had thrown water into the wounded woman's face to wake her. Kagome said something quietly under her breath to Miroku, who stopped shaking the unconscious hanyou and held her upright. The miko's eyes turned focused even as Asa and Inuyasha heard what she was saying, her hand drawing back behind her before descending as hard and fast as the ningen girl could.

"Sumimasen Konaosu-san!"

Asa's mouth opened at the same times as Inuyasha's, their words rushing out at the same time.

'_She's actually gonna…'_

"Whoa! Wait a se-…"

**_:THWAP!:_**

All ningen and youkai alike, hanyou included, winced in sympathy as Kagome's entire hand met with the pale cheek of Konaosu, the sound echoing off into the forest beyond. A red mark appeared in the shape of a handprint on the girl's cheek, Kagome's face was red with shame as she lowered her hand back to her side and bent down to check the now awakened suzaku woman.

'_I can't believe I did that…'_

Slowly the suzaku woman's eyes opened to reveal the white orbs beneath. A hand slowly raised and touched the brazen cheek. Her eyes first falling upon the ningen girl before her, before taking in those beyond, her gaze lingering last on the youkai lord, before closing once again.

'_There will be no peace now…'_

She held up a hand as Kagome bent closer to her yet again.

"I am awake, Kagome-chan, there is no need to repeat your earlier action."

While Kagome's face attempted to match the hue of Konaosu's haori, Inuyasha stormed up, giving his brother a rather nasty look that left Asa snickering at the glance the taiyoukai returned at the hanyou's back and stared into Konaosu's face.

'_The hell's with her eyes?!'_

"Oi, quit rollin your eyes in the back of your head, you look like an idiot."

Asa growled in disbelieving irritation, this was beyond thick, now this was approaching the borderline of 'suicidally stupid'. Her haori and hairt streamed out behind her as she shoved the hanyou out of Konaosu's face and scowled down at the surprised hanyou on his butt.

'_Where the hell do you put these kinds of people?! They're not only dangerous to everyone else, they're a hazard to themselves!'_

"Do _any_ of you know **_anything_** about suzaku?! Or are _all_ of you dumbasses?!"

Her silver eyes flicked briefly on to the taiyoukai as the insult was practically shouted out before returning to the pissed off hanyou below her.

'_Yare yare…time for a little education.'_

"It's freakin obvious, I can't believe none of you thought of it yet."

Inuyasha interrupted her, eyes flashing angrily, sure he enjoyed the way Sesshoumaru's eyes had narrowed at the girl, hell, maybe he'd help him kill her later, but as long as she was shootin her mouth off, might as well get something useful out of her.

"If it's so easy, then fucking spill it already!"

"Fire."

Asa said simply, enjoying the way realization dawned on the ningen's faces. OK, she'd cut them a little slack, but not the taiyoukai or his brother, those two had been around more than long enough to know something like this.

'_OK, more suzaku history comin right up. Hope that Konaosu girl doesn't kill me.'_

"Look, it's really easy. Basically, the color of a suzaku youkai's eyes tells you the condition of their inner flame, or their soul. Judging by the way she looks at the moment, her eyes are normally a deep scarlet, right? Well, see how her eyes are white, except for her pupil? Get the fucking fire started **_now_**, otherwise, you're gonna be short one ally."

When no one moved, Asa gave a frusterated growl and yelled at all of them, her temper was on a critically short leash at the moment.

'_For cryin out loud!'_

"SHE'S **_DYIN_** ALRIGHT?! THAT'S WHAT THAT MEANS WHEN HER EYES FADE TO WHITE!"

She took a deep breath and reached for Konaosu's body.

'_No one knows anything, and here I was told I had useless information in my head.'_

"**_Fine_**, I'll be the one to take care of her. The rest of you can play fetch with the baka and his brother."

Konaosu's eyes had shot open during the new hanyou's explanation.

'_Where did this hanyou come from?'_

While Asa had been busy educating the group, Konaosu had taken the time to study the girl. She found the new hanyou interesting in a dangerous sort of way.

'_A hineko, and utatori…'_

Konaosu knew that this did not bode well for her.

"I do not _wish_ or **_desire_** your assistance. My _fate_ is not yours to decide."

Before the hanyou could respond, Konaosu's voice changed and a sound that had not been heard for some time in the lands of the youkai and ningen came forth. Her voice was a blend of bird song, and some ancient language that not many were privy to.

"_Sacred flame that once was broken, hear your servants plea. Grant protection from your lesser brother, keep pure the flame within me."_

Konaosu's face had taken on an ethereal glow as she had spoken the old suzaku spell.

Asa's hand jerked away as the barrier glowed when she touched it, the shimmering barricade was barely an inch above the skin and stung like hell itself when it was brushed against. Silver eyes widened in shock at the incantation her fire sister had cast around herself. Her hand shook itself from the sting of the barrier before replacing the wounded on on her hip and shaking a scolding finger at the girl in front of her.

'_Why that little…she's got more spite in her than that pain in the ass taiyoukai and his brother combined!'_

"Hey! I didn't understand some of that but I know that was a blow below the obi! That's not fair or nice dammit!"

Inuyasha snickered and reached out for Konaosu's leg to pull himself up, a yell escaped from him as he jerked back, scooting a couple yards away as his ears flattened against his skull even as he bared his fangs and growled at the wounded woman.

"What the fuck'd you do that for?! Take that barrier off or I'll destroy it off!"

Konaosu stared at the younger inu, amusement in her eyes.

"Be my guest."

'_If he somehow manages to break the incantation, which I doubt, the blast would kill me as well. He would deliever what I wish without knowing it.'_

Asa stared at her for a moment, hand still throbbing slightly from the spell even as an eyebrow raised in her own amusement.

'_She's sadistic too, no wonder Sesshoumaru has her under his service. Mental note, find out how that happened in the first place.'_

Before the Tetsusaiga was fully drawn, a hand clamped down on to Inuyasha's wrist, firmly holding the hanyou's arm from drawing the blade any farther, his second hand lay gently on Toukijin, as an obvious threat and warning.

'_He will not touch what is mine.'_

"Leave your blade sheathed Inuyasha, else you lose the hand with it."

Inuyasha was about ready to fire off his mouth when his eyes finally noticed the _second_ hand. His eyes looked confused for a moment as he stared before realization finally dawned on him.

'_Why that…'_

"Why the hell'd you _heal_ his fucking arm back?!"

Asa's hand slapped against her forehead as she began to chant under her breath in hineko before she glowered over at Inuyasha, his stupidity was beyond belief and she was tired of it.

'_Screw the prayers for patience, they ain't workin.'_

"By the Sacred Flame! Are you the biggest of fools in this entire known world or are you just acting that way?! I've seen corpses with more brains than I've seen from you in the past candlemark! Do us all a favor and whack what's left of your brain cells out, sure as hell couldn't make you any more of an idiot than you already are!"

'_There emerged her mother's infamous temper. Honoo, you left more with your offspring than you realized.'_

While Sesshoumaru got his kicks from seeing Inuyasha's face turn darker shades of red due to Asa's insulting rant, Kagome noticed the rapidly deteriorating condition of Konaosu and reached out towards her, braving the pain she had seen the two hanyou in.

"Konaosu-san? We need to get you well…"

Konaosu flinched as Kagome reached for her. She did not wish for Kagome to be pained by her stubbornness. She allowed Kagome access through the barrier she had placed, taking the pain that Kagome would have received herself.

"You care too much, Kagome-chan."

A small blush found its way on to her face as the miko girl shook her head, blue-grey eyes still filled with concern.

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_

"That's not true, you can never care too much about a friend. At least, that's what I was taught. Now, how can I help you heal yourself?"

Konaosu bit her lip.

"You can, Kagome chan."

'_I have…'_

She turned her head away from the girl, gently removing her hand.

"There is nothing you can do."

"B-But…"

"Konaosu."

The deep voice of the taiyoukai interrupted the ningen girl's protest, silence filled the clearing as all eyes moved to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha jaw promptly dropped, since when the hell had _she_ been called by her first name by his brother?!

'_What the hell happened here?!'_

"Since when the hell have the two of you been on a first name basis?!"

"Shut up you idiot, I'm not done yellin at you yet."

Sesshoumaru ignored the chatter of the two hanyou behind him and focused that hard amber gaze on to the woman lying in front of him. He walked forward one step, since he knew how she was to be healed, there was no use in wasting valuable time.

"You will allow yourself to be placed into the flames Konaosu."

Asa's head shot up from its position near Inuyasha's ear, releasing her grip on his ear, the young woman walked over and looked up at Sesshoumaru, silver eyes suddenly glowing.

'_It's time to pull out all the stakes.'_

"The Lands of the North and South await the Lands of the West's attention."

While Sesshoumaru's eyes removed themselves from Konaosu's body to land on the hanyou woman staring seriously at him, Sango and Kirara were knelt next to a rapidly growing pile of wood and branches. The taiji-ya brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face as she backed away from the large pile and nodded at the tiny neko below.

'_I hope this is enough for now, we'll have to gather more later.'_

"Kirara, onegai."

With a sudden burst of fire and a snarl from the hineko, Kirara transformed into her larger warrior like form, the flames around her feet lighting the wood beneath her as she removed herself from the growing flames. Sango rubbed the giant hineko's head, scratching her underneath the chin and behind her ears.

"Good girl Kirara, arigatou."

The stare down between Asa and Sesshoumaru continued even as a breeze ruffled everyone's clothing and hair. Amber eyes stared unblinking into silver hued ones before finally speaking aloud.

'_What has she plotted within that mind of hers?'_

"……granted."

Asa's eyes flitted over to Konaosu, trying to catch her eye before a slight smile came over her face and into her eyes.

'_Two can play that little game firebird.'_

Her voice changed, much like Konaosu's had when she had spoken in the tongue of her own Clan, into a musical sound that held a slight growl like quality to it as she returned her gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"_The North and South request that the Western Lands use whatever means nessicary, else they lose what they need to keep with them. Give her a choice that she cannot refuse."_

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed marginally as he considered what the hanyou was saying, though she presented herself as an annoying meddler, Hitano Asa was actually an intelligent woman, for a hanyou. She had just proved herself once more to him with her advice. A slight incline of his head was his response as he turned to Konaosu once again.

(A/N: Uh-oh, here it comes.)

"You will obey my order Konaosu. There are four options you may consider. The first, have _Inuyasha_ place you into the flames, the second, I, Sesshoumaru will place you there, third, **_Hitano_** will lay you within them, after you remove the barrier, or the fourth option."

Asa suddenly looked uneasy as she stared at him, she had a feeling he was about to really fight dirty, verbally that is.

'_Now we'll all see **why** he's called the shrewd manipulator that the rest of the Lords know him as.'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes trained and locked with Konaosu's not removing them even as he used the one weakness he knew she had; children.

"Should you refuse the previous three choices, this Sesshoumaru will be forced to retrieve Rin. Would you desire her to see her loved one in such a condition? You _did_ promise her to return, she would not have let you away from her so easily."

Konaosu's eyes widened and there was no way for her to hide the torrent of emotions that filled them. The chief of them was angry betrayal, his mark could not have been any better.

'_I wish that I had it in me to be so cold hearted.'_

Konaosu pulled herself up using the tree as support. Her eyes never left the taiyoukai's face as she reopened her wounds. A gasp escaped her lips as she strode as purposefully as she was able towards the lord of the Western Lands. She stopped inches from him and gazed darkly up at him, her voice lowering audibly with each word she spoke.

"_You_ should be _proud **mi' lord**, you _hold _your **prize **_to her oath well!"

Konaosu's eyes never left his as she reached into his obi and reclaimed _her_ blade. Her shoulders tensed as she shifted her gaze and let it rest on the newest hanyou.

"You, hineko…utatori, place this in the fire. Make sure it matches the position of the rising sun in the east."

Konaosu tossed the Seishi Hino towards the hanyou.

Asa caught it easily one handed, the sleeve of her haori raising up to her shoulders and revealing part of a rather ugly looking gash that snaked deeper into the woman's haori and ended at her elbow.

'_Hey, the blasted thing didn't zap me or nothing, what's she up to anyways?'_

"Got it. Good choice by the way, pickin me to place the blade I mean, knowing that damn fool that calls himself a hanyou, he'd end up killin you because he doesn't know his east from west."

"What was that?!"

"Heh heh heh heh…"

Asa snickered as Inuyasha glowered over at her while she headed towards the fire, placing the blade into the flames, much to Kagome's shock when her amrs didn't burn when she removed them from the fire. She raised an eyebrow over at Sesshoumaru, there were just some things that you didn't use as blackmail, and using an adorable little girl was one of them.

'_All bets are on the table, she's gonna treat the idiot like he was the taiyoukai and the taiyoukai as the idiot.'_

"Alright, in you go."

Konaosu sent a pointed look her way before returning her attention to the unreadable lord beside her. Refusing to meet his gaze she stepped away from him, and took a deep breath. Whether she did this for the pain or for what she was about to do, one would never know. White soft eyes fell upon the hanyou brother of the taiyoukai.

"Inuyasha…help me, onegai."

The entire group went silent, including the arguing Inuyasha and Asa as all eyes went to the soft spoken woman who had moved away from the taiyoukai. Finally Inuyasha spoke up.

"What?!"

Asa pinched the bridge of her nose and turned away, silently wondering if either of her fellow hanyou were going to live through the night. Her eyes slid over to the taiyoukai, judging by his aura, he was once again approaching the pissed off border. Not to mention the lingering shock that was swiftly being covered up.

'_Now **that's** a slap to the face, not to mention the male ego. Ouch.'_

"Fire's ready, your blade's fixin it up suzaku style for ya."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed once more, the insult he felt was clear but hidden in his eyes. He turned his back to the group and began to walk off into the forests without another word.

'…_perhaps Inuyasha's wench can enlighten this Sesshoumaru on the makings of that herb…'_

Konaosu sighed, as she listened to the retreating footsteps of the taiyoukai. A tinge of guilt shuddered through her but she would not allow it to show outwardly. She was still trying to understand why she had felt so betrayed by his words. Konaosu decided to speak to ease the agonizing silence. Her eyes, which had closed momentarily, once again alighting upon the silver-haired hanyou.

"Your clothing protects you from fire, and I know that your mind is not inclined to scheming. Now are you going to help me or are you going to allow me to extinguish. I do not believe Kagome-chan would take to that very well. Or would you rather the _hanyou_ place me in the fire?"

"Hey!"

Asa said, sounding believably offended even as a grin crossed her face while she made sure the blade was exactly where it should be. Inuyasha scowled darkly over at Asa while he walked over and stood next to Konaosu for a moment before carefully picking her up and beginning to carry her over towards the flames.

'_Scheming, she already figured out Miroku.'_

"Keh, and let that stupid bitch figure out a way to try and kill you again? Not likely."

Konaosu sighed in exhaustion of the body and the mind, as she rested her head on his shoulder. After a moment Inuyasha grunted to himself and leaned over to place her into the fire.

"Dammit, what the hell you've been eating?! You weigh a fucking ton."

Asa let out a snarl of irritation, catching the attention of some of the group as she fired invisible daggers into multiple points on Inuyasha's body with her mind.

'_Kill the bastard, just do it.'_

"Are you **_still_** stuck on the fact that I happen to be there by chance when she hit the tree?! God you are one freakin big idiot! As for that weight comment, I hope she slaps you for that, not that it'd get through that boulder you call a skull."

Konaosu glared at the hanyou before her.

"You know, _Inuyasha_, there is a myth about the bearer of the Seishi Hino. It is said that when the chosen bearer comes close to death and allows the sword to heal them, that they gain in strength from the process. I hope _for _your sake it is only a myth, but we will settle this when I have healed myself."

She paused a small smile crossing her face at the indignant one before her, she held up a hand to forestall his coming outburst.

"And Inuyasha…."

Her voice lowered slightly.

"……….._thank you_."

So sorry that it took so freakin long to pop this out. We'll be working on the next chapter, we'll get it out faster, we promise! Anyhoo, we want your opinions and such on our characters! We want reviews too dammit!! Even if it's just "Great Story!" it counts!!!!!!!! Anyhoo, later!


End file.
